Uprising
by Snixxmore
Summary: "Sólo hay dos guerras que puede permitirse el ser humano: la guerra contra su extinción y la guerra contra el amor."
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo hablado desde la perspectiva de Rachel. Es el único capítulo desde la perspectiva de un personaje.**_

* * *

><p>Para ser un día donde todo lo que conocíamos cambiaria de un modo drástico e inimaginable, el clima estaba bastante templado. El día no prometía mucho calor ya que a mediados de Diciembre se suponía que el invierno no estaría en todo su apogeo en la pequeña ciudad de Lima en Ohio, pero el aire frio sobrecogía la zona haciendo que más de uno tomará una ligera chaqueta para no pescar un resfriado.<p>

Suspiré colocándome una chaqueta (que me cubriría hasta llegar a la escuela) frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que reflejaba mi imagen somnolienta. Tallé mis ojos sin tratar de arruinar el delicado maquillaje colocado minutos atrás en mi rostro y acomode mi cabello sobre mis hombros.

Eché un último vistazo a mi habitación color carmín, un poco desalineada y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Bajé despacio las escaleras precaviendo el ruido sordo que producía mi calzado y agitando un poco las manos en cada movimiento de mis piernas. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras me dirigí a la pequeña sala de estar. De hecho no era tan pequeña, estaba compuesta por una sala de cuero negro beige con 3 piezas y en medio de éstos adornaba una mesa de vidrio, sobre ella se encontraba mi celular y las llaves del auto. Tomé ambas cosas con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, asegurándome que la puerta del garaje no fuera abierta. _ ¡Clack!_. Un pequeño ruido se logró cuando solté las llaves cayendo de lleno en el vidrio de la mesa.

-**Ni pienses que lo llevaras.**- La rubia me observaba y trataba de formar una mirada molesta, pero yo sé que no podía molestarse conmigo.

-**Quinn, ha estado guardado más de dos años.**

-**Puede seguir guardado otros dos**.- La miré incrédula frunciendo el entrecejo mientras me quitaba las llaves del auto para colocarlas sobre un bol donde se encontraban llaves de la casa.

-**¿Esperar casi hasta los 18?-**pregunté.

Me ignoró por un tiempo. No me miraba, no hacía nada más que revisar unos cuantos libros en su mochila.

-**Es ilegal que conduzcas sin permiso.**-cuando por fin habló sin mirarme aún, hizo una seña que perfectamente pude distinguir. _Quería que saliera de la casa._

Yo más que nadie sabía en qué consistían sus reglas e incluso las mías, sin embargo ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo y desobediencia? Eso era claro que no le gustaba, no permitía que la desobedeciera o que pusiera mi vida en riesgo. Una vez armó un drama cuando me hice una pequeña herida en el índice al tratar de abrir una lata de refresco.

No negaré que me parecía fantástico que me prestara tanta atención y que me acostumbre muy rápido a todo eso, y gracias a ello era que me molestaba cuando no era yo su centro de atención. ¿En poco caprichoso? Tal vez. En mis venas estaba el drama, ¿y qué sería de Rachel Berry sin un poco de drama?

Pasó por un lado mío sin dirigirme palabra con su semblante tranquilo. Lo hacía para molestarme y ¡Vaya que lo hacía!

¿Siempre conseguiría molestarme con el mismo juego?

La respuesta era sencilla. Sí.

Cuando caminé por el pasto del jardín descubrí que Quinn había dejado la puerta del copiloto abierta, pero su mirada no se dirigía a mí, si no al lado contrario. Vi como siguió con sus ojos a una chica en una bicicleta que pasaba por el lado opuesto de la acera. Una vez adentro del carro cerré la puerta con cuidado para no dañarla debido a la molestia de su indiferencia que sentía en estos momentos

-**Además podrías estrellarlo o chocarlo**.- dijo fija en el volante de su precioso Beattle rojo. ¿Qué acaso el volante era más interesante que yo?

-**Ni que fuera tú, Fabray.-** inmediatamente noté un cierto color en sus mejillas que iba aumentando por toda su cara. Emitió una ligera carcajada y me miró con sus brillantes ojos ámbar.

-**Solo fue una vez y el árbol se atravesó en el camino.- **reclamó con una mueca en sus labios viéndose en el espejo retrovisor. Daba la impresión de estar mirando al automóvil detrás de ella, pero la conocía tan bien que lo hacía para revisar con lujo de detalle la hermosura de su rostro. Logré comprobar que mi teoría era cierta cuando paso suavemente su dedo meñique por sus labios quitando el exceso de labial.

-**No fue una vez si no tres**-comenté jugando con un papelito que encontré en el asiento, justamente debajo de mi**-, y el árbol no se atravesó, tú irrumpiste su tranquilidad.**

-**De cualquier modo... Aprendí.**- concluyó dando por terminado nuestra pequeña riña para dar paso a un silencio un poco incomodo por mi parte, puesto que no me gustaba quedarme callada cuando tenía tantas cosas que decir. Pero decidí hacer lo más prudente que podía. Callarme y no mirar a Quinn, aunque era bastante difícil no voltear a ver a semejante belleza.

Con rapidez trascurrieron veinte minutos en los cuales mi cabeza se encontraba recargada en el vidrio del auto con mi conciencia y mente más apagada que despierta. Incluso me pareció brusco el que Quinn estacionará el auto ya que al frenar mí inconscientemente moví mi frente sin darme de que el vidrio estaba ahí. Solté un pequeño gemido de dolor del cual Fabray no se dio cuenta. Lo agradecí.

-**No quiero que te pase nada**- volteé aturdida hacía mi izquierda y descubrí que aunque mi preciada rubia seguía hablando y no se disponía a bajar del auto**-, mi familia no fue lo más grato que pude tener. Me dio la espalda cuando más la necesite.**-ladeó su cabeza para mirarme, cosa que me dejó desconcertada puesto que a pesar del dolor con el que hablaba también lo reflejaba en su mirada perdida.- **Después de Beth eres la persona que más cuido y quiero, así que pórtate bien y entiéndeme.-** Finalizó para quitar las llaves del auto y saltar los seguros de todas las puertas para dejarme salir.

-**Te quiero.**- susurre encontrándome con ella y le besé delicadamente la mejilla- **Tratare de esperar un poco más. Pero solo un poco -**indiqué con mis dedos **-, no puedes cuidarme por siempre.**

-**De acuerdo.-**contestó bajando el auto a lo que yo realicé la misma acción, sin embargo al tratar de abrir la puerta no cedió como yo quería y termine golpeándome nuevamente la frente. Abrí con más cuidado la puerta del copiloto y salí tallándome la zona afectada. Quinn una vez afuera me preguntó con la mirada que me pasaba a lo cual moví mis hombros quitándole importancia.

_Nota mental. Dormir mejor_.

-**Quinn ¿dónde está Beth?**-pregunté una vez ya recuperada el golpe que me dejó un poco mareada.

- **En la guardería, la llevé esta mañana cabeza de chorlito**.-golpeó cariñosamente mi cabeza. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para que no me golpeara en esa zona. Rápidamente comenzó a arderme el cerebro.

-**Puede que tenga una cabeza de chorlito pero tú…-** abrió la boca en forma de pregunta incitándome a hablar, pero no tenía nada en su contra. Solo el golpe que me había dado segundos antes **-, porque no tengo nada en mente no creas que te saldrás con la tuya Fabray**- dije amenazadoramente y empujé la puerta de la entrada para pasar.

Solo esperaba no golpearme con esa puerta.

Suspiré con fuerza cuando pase sin problemas por aquella puerta de vidrio y Quinn solo volteó a verme de modo extraño.

-**Tranquilízate Rachel**.- dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros de modo protector.

Eso era lo especial de Quinn. Además de hermosa y gentil, dejando de su carácter cambiante y algunas veces bipolar, era una estupenda persona. Se preocupaba por los demás, o solo por Beth y por mí. ¿Pero qué importaba todo lo demás cuando entrabas a la escuela con semejante belleza tomándote por los hombros y susurrándote que estés tranquila? Sin duda uno de los mejores remedios para mi cabeza.

-**Hobitt, Juney.**

-**Santana deja de joder tan temprano.-**regañó Quinn mirándola desafiante apretándome aún más a su cálido cuerpo.

-**Hola santana, yo también te quiero**.- saludé tratando de no formar parte de la conversación. Las peleas entre Quinn y Santana eran catastróficas. Aún no podía creer que eran amigas.

-**Fabray baja tus ansias** –pronuncio con tono despreocupado restándole importancia a las palabras de la rubia-**, es solo un juego. ¡Vez! ella no lo toma a mal y solo mide metro y medio.**

Y así era Santana López, cuando creías que iba a decir algo bueno azotaba con su incomoda honestidad. Era buena persona en el interior y no trataba de hacerle daño a nadie, pero lo que nadie contaba era que de la boca de esa chica salían nada más y nada menos que puras y eficientes verdades. Algo que la gente no tomaba muy bien.

**-¡Tengo quince y medio Santana! aún seguiré creciendo.**

**-Es bueno que guardes esperanza, pero acepta la realidad Rachel.-** tomó mi hombro fingiendo pena.- **Así que hasta que crezcas seguirás siendo un elfo para mí.-** Quinn miró furiosa a Santana, podía sentir como quería traspasarla con la mirada e intimidarla como lo hacía con todos, pero Santana era Santana, la perra más perras de todas. Incluso un poco más que Quinn.

-**Quinn, está bien**.- le di un beso en la mejilla de despedida y abrasé a Santana, que gustosamente me correspondió el abraso**.- Solo hasta que crezca permitiré que me llames de esa forma.-**susurré jugando al oído de la morena.

**-¿Ya es hora de los abrazos?-**Pregunto una voz a nuestras espaldas. Una voz tan peculiar y dulce que sabría reconocer en cualquier lugar. Brittany S. Pierce.

-**Adiós Britt**- salude alegremente, pero en cuanto vi por encima de su hombro, que no veía mucho claro porque ella era más alta que yo, pude tonar una cabeza rubia de pelo corto que se dirigía hacía el gimnasio, mi primera clase.- **Tengo que correr, ¡Sylvester va a matarme!-** di media vuelta y corrí en esa dirección.

**-Con cuidado elfo.-** gritó santana ganándose unas risas a mí alrededor. Así era ella y me encantaba su actitud, después de todo Santana, Quinn y Britanny eran lo más parecido que tenía a una familia. Aunque en ocasiones eran ellas las causantes de que mi vida no fuera normal, pero en ellas encontraba la felicidad y alegría que perdí durante un lapso de mi vida. En pocas palabras y aunque sueñe extraño, sus peculiaridades me devolvieron a la vida.

:: :: :: :: :: ::

**-¡Demonios!-** bufé enfadada sentándome y tirando con enfado mi charola con unas pocas frutas en su interior.

**-¿Qué paso Rach?-** pregunto Brittany sentada a un costado mío comiendo con tranquilidad una fresa, al igual que todo el resto de la mesa.

**-¿Sue?-** repitió santana tomando un pedazo de fruta con el tenedor y sonriendo sin quererlo. Aquella latina le gustaba mi sufrimiento.

-**Sí**.-contesté dejando caer mi cabeza en la mesa, cerrando mis ojos al contacto de la suave pero fría madera. Me relaje cuando Brittany acaricio mi cabeza con su mano libre, puesto que la otra aún tenía la minoría de la fruta que degustaba.

-**Mira, llevas unos meses aquí, descuida con los años baja la practica**- escuché a lo lejos la inconfundible voz de Quinn que logró relajarme aun más de lo que ya estaba.

El entrenamiento había sido agotador, cada día Sue sylvester se convertía en un monstruo. Sus rutinas de entrenamiento a cualquier alumno podían cansarle, pero estaba tan encimada en mi que cuando me miraba automáticamente quería que estuviera sobre las líneas de carrera olímpica para poder dar más de diez vueltas. Después de eso que parecía ser un calentamiento de su parte, seguía el verdadero entrenamiento. Todos los días.

-**Eso espero.**- dije levantándome para tomar un poco de jugo que Brittany me ofrecía.

-**Además no eres porrista y como mínimo a las nuevas son veinte vueltas olímpicas y tú diste diez vueltas. Sue te debe de adorar.**

-**Si como no, me adora.-**dejé sarcásticamente fulminando con la mirada a Santana que solo frunció los labios y continuó su ligero almuerzo.

-**Deja el drama Rach.**

Sin duda era algo que por nada del mundo podía dejar. El drama formaba parte de mi alma, de mi esencia, de mi sangre. Toda Rachel Berry era una porción pequeña de drama, y era algo que nunca iba a negar. Al contrario cada vez que podía lo daba a recordada con mis acciones y palabras.

**-¿Qué pasa hot mamá?-** inquirió Noah sentándose al igual que Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Finn y Sam en dispersos lados de la mesa. Sin duda era la hora tópica donde todos salían de sus clases dispuestos a comer y a descansar un poco del agobio de la escuela. Por lo menos era lo que yo hacía.

-**La princesa se queja del calentamiento de Sue.- **intuyó Santana mirando a Puckerman. Él se rasco el poco cabello que le cubría la cabeza y sonrió con pena.

**-Rachel no es para tanto.-** dijo Brittany tomando de la mano a santana por debajo de la mesa. Sorprendentemente no podía dejar de pensar como aquellas dos chicas podían lograr tanto por nada. Desde que Santana dirigió a Mike y Sam una mirada de _"quítense idiotas, estorban_" ambos chicos se levantaron sin decir nada y dejaron que la porrista se deslizará hasta quedar a centímetros de Birttany. Nuevamente como si nada Sam y Mike volvieron a tomar asiento.

-**Hoy Sue tenía un humor de los mil demonios.-** Santana bufo susurrando _¿cuando no?_ –**Enserio, temo por ustedes en los entrenamientos de hoy.**- moví mi cabeza en dirección de las Cheerios que solo sonrieron para después continuar comiendo al igual que todos.

Artie comía en silencio un emparedado (seguramente preparado por su madre) leyendo un libro del cual no alcanzaba a leer el título porque él mismo lo tapaba con la mano. Mike y Tina estaban tan encimados en su mundo que no veían como Puck y Santana lanzaban comentarios de burla a la feliz pareja y Brittany trataba de detener a Santana mirándola de manera molesta, cosa que hacía que la latina doblegara su instinto asesino y obedeciera a regañadientes a la rubia. Mercedes y Kurt hablaban sobre sus necesidades de divas discutiendo sobre lo que debían de cantar en el Glub Glee y Sam conversaba con Quinn de algo que no quería prestar atención.

Cerré los ojos y agache la cabeza suspirando con pesadez sintiendo cada musculo de mi cuerpo tensarse y doler. Era tanto el sentimiento de dolor que ni siquiera podía mover mis manos o las piernas. Solo sentía correr la sangre a través de las venas y como mi cerebro comenzaba a sobrecalentarse como si de una maquina se tratase.

Hace años que no sentía eso, y no era nada bueno que me pasara ahora.

-**Rachel… Rachel** – no atendí el llamado de la persona que me llamaba. Como pude focalice mi mirada en el gran vidrio que daba como pared y mi sentido auditivo se perdió concentrándose en un zumbido bastante fuerte que penetro hasta lo más interno de mi mente**.-¿Qué...-** la pregunta de Quinn quedó en el aire al verme.

Me olvide de todo.

Comencé a escuchar murmullos afuera que poco a poco crecían a una velocidad impresionante empezando a crear una atmosfera no grata de disfrutar cualquier día, una atmosfera de caos, ese caos que hace despertar la histeria en cada persona que te hace imposible pensar con tranquilidad.

Escuche los gritos de algunos estudiantes de Mckinley que ante la alarma de incendios que procedió un grito ensordecedor, corrieron fuera de la cafetería como si de un toque de queda se les impusiera.

**-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-**gritó Santana mientras que Brittany y ella se levantaban de la mesa para caminar a donde todos se dirigían. Uno por uno todos los que estaban en la mesa se fueron levantando. Excepto yo, que me encontraba absorta en mi propio mundo.

Finalmente el pánico rompió su punto límite y se convirtió en un desastre total cuando el estallido de los vidrios de la cafetería dio paso a un largo brazo mecánico que se movía con toda la libertad posible, era bastante flexible a pesar de ser de metal. Lo peor era que aquella cosa solo servía para tomar a cualquier persona que se le ponía enfrente.

Me quede idiotizada mirando aquel objeto que parecía unirse a un cuerpo hexagonal que daba la impresión de que se trataba de un platillo que se sostenía con esos brazos que salían de sus partes superiores. Era tan gigante y magnifico, tan perfecto que parecía imposible que _eso_ estuviera ahí frente a todos, mostrando su gran habilidad en matar gente, más bien pude ver que la encapsulaba en unas jaulas que se mantenían flotando al cuerpo hexagonal.

Un fuerte estirón hizo que saliera de mi ensoñación y callera al piso cubriéndome con ambas manos la cabeza para evitar que los cristales que se acaban de romper no me hicieran ningún daño.

**-¿Eres idiota?... ¡Corre!-** gritó Puck ayudándome a levantarme para salir corriendo de la cafetería vacía, desolada y destrozada con sus bancas volteadas, la comida hecha un desastre, sangre era lo que más contrastaba con el fino piso color hueso. Puck no parecía soltarme hasta que pasamos por el pasillo principal.

La gente se aglomeraba por salir de la escuela, alguna bastante lastimada, otra llorando, algunas más hablando por celular bastante histéricas que no podían mencionar nada o solo le gritaban al pobre aparato que terminaba destrozado en el suelo. Era terrible el panorama de histeria en el ambiente, y no podía creer aun seguía corriendo a pesar del cansancio que tenía, sin embargo de un momento a otro paso algo por mi mente y paré en seco aun sujetando la mano de Puck.

**-¿Dónde están los demás?**-pregunté inquieta mirando a ambos lados para no seguir huyendo de algo.

-**No lose, todos corrieron menos tú, te quedaste viendo a esas cosas… creí que nos seguías detrás de Quinn-** cerré los ojos y talle mi mano con ellos, chasquee la lengua pensando en algo rápido y efectivo que muy posiblemente lograría salvar a cierta rubia que tenía en mente.

**-¡Corre!-**Puck intentó tomar mi brazo de nuevo pero yo lo impedí.

**-Reúne a todos y no se alejen de McKinley, en media hora vuelvo.-** El chico de la mohawk tomó mis brazos con fuerza impidiéndome huir, y vaya que me la ponía difícil. Tener a semejante cuerpo musculosos contra mí era difícil, pero no imposible. Forcejee un poco antes de golpearlo y gracias a mi baja estatura salí de sus brazos corriendo en sentido contrario de donde estaba _**"MEDIA HORA PUCK" **_grité antes de empujar a varios estudiantes.

Llegué a la puerta de salida, sin embargo había un sinfín de problemas. El principal, la puerta estaba cerrada.

No le di importancia y tomé un banco ligero de madera y lo estrellé contra el cristal de la puerta. El primer golpe no logró hacer mucho, pero el segundo rompió el cristal entero haciendo que la gravedad surgiera su efecto y callera de lleno en el piso. Acto seguido tome el banco, me subí en él y con dificultad y unas cuantas cortadas pase por el orificio donde solía estar el vidrio.

En el momento que deje a Noah me miro impaciente como si no pudiera moverse, viendo el caos pasar y observándome correr. Golpeó al aire con enojo y dio media vuelta moviendo sus piernas con rapidez observando a cualquiera que se tratara del Glee Club o algún conocido pero no reconocía a nadie que pasara por ahí, hasta que cierta rubia de ojos verdes, por cierto un poco asustada chocó contra él.

**-Puckerman ¿Has visto a Rachel?, llevo alrededor de 5 minutos buscándola.-** Su tono de voz detonaba desesperación, y no solo su voz, sino también su rostro y cuerpo. Quinn temblaba tratando de contener la respiración y las lagrimas que luchaban por salir. Tenía varios cortes en ambos brazos de los cuales salían unas pequeñas gotas de sangre y se movía con ímpetu frente al judío.

**-Yo... la saqué de la cafetería y se fue** -espetó nervioso tartamudeando y moviendo sus manos con rapidez**-, dijo que en media hora estaría aquí, que reuniéramos a los demás.** -Quinn abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente vomitando incredibilidad y en un impulso abofeteo al joven tan fuerte que algunos alumnos que pasaban por ahí se detuvieron a comprobar que la rubia había sido quien se atrevió a golpear a Noah Pukerman, él cual, la miraba entre sorprendido y enojado por la reacción de la rubia.

**-¡¿Y LA DEJASTE QUE SE FUERA?!-** Noah asintió bajando la cabeza- **¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO?!-** Gritó escandalosamente dándole una mirada felina que le daba a entender que quería matarlo en ese mismo momento.

-**Volverá**. –comento Puck preocupado o eso creo, debemos reunir a todos los de club y ocultarnos aquí- los ojos verdes de Quinn no tenían crédito a lo que veían. A puck tratando de ayudar a alguien sin pedir a cambio sexo o querer escuchar al alguien sin mucha lógica en sus palabras.

**-¡NOAH, ES UNA NIÑA NISIQUIERA CUMPLE LOS 16!… ¿y si le pasa algo? ¡Esas malditas máquinas toman a cualquiera que les pasa por el frente! ¡¿No pensaste eso?!-** grito la rubia siendo llevada por la fuerza hacía un lugar seguro que por ahora era, el aula de Club Glee.

-**Tiene carácter, no lo demuestra pero lo tiene, es como Santana**- La rubia no daba crédito a lo que oía-**,** **no demuestra que puede sentir amor pero mira esa con Brittany. Así que debemos esperarla aquí y buscar a los demás**.- la joven lo observaba. Solo se quedo pensando por un momento hasta que su cerebro reacciono. De una u otra manera Rachel se había ido, e iba resultar difícil si no imposible que volviera.

-**Si no vuelve con vida, iré a buscarla al infierno para matarla yo.- **repuso con firmeza antes de correr en busca de los miembros del club Glee.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer (=<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Después de que Quinn y Puck salieran en busca de los demás compañeros de Club Glee, tuvieron una pequeña oportunidad de pasar por el salón de coro donde sintieron una extraña pesadez y dolor recorriéndoles cada centímetro del cuerpo. Les fue distinto poder percibir aquella calidez que normalmente disfrutaban en sus sesiones de canto, aquellas donde se dedicaban a hacer lo que en realidad disfrutaban: Brindar un espectáculo digno de sus voces.

Sería una lástima si ese salón no volviese a desprender el brillo y la seguridad de paz que apenas hace unas horas albergaba.

Los primeros integrantes del grupo que encontraron durante su búsqueda fueron: Sam, Santana y Brittany. Ellos se encontraban escondidos detrás de los casilleros en el baño del gimnasio. Los segundos y los últimos fueron Mercedes, Mike y Tina que permanecían asustados en el aula de biología en McKenly. Los chicos se alegraron de por fin haber encontrado a alguien realmente vivo por su camino, y minutos después de que revisaron de que todo estaba en completa calma y no había peligro palpable se dirigieron al hogar del club Glee: la sala de coros.

Al llegar al aula cada uno tomó su asiento como si de una sesión se tratara. Algo que los alegró y desanimó al mismo tiempo. ¿Cuándo volverían a estar juntos de la forma que lo hicieron días atrás?

Puck cansado se sentó sobre el piano y talló sus manos contra su cara emitiendo un gran bufido de frustración. Todos ahí tenían familia, y esperaban que con toda su alma esas familias estuvieran sanas y salvas, sin embargo la realidad era otra. Y él lo sabía, no lo aceptaba, pero lo sabía.

Con la poca paciencia y energía que le quedaba al judío, explico con algo de tranquilidad lo que le ordenó Rachel. Extrañamente al acabar de explicar la mayoría asintieron con sus cabezas algo esperanzados de que alguien volviera. Pero era casi imposible que una niña de una edad aproximada a 16 años pudiera salir con vida y sobrevivir para contarlo. Además, Rachel no tenía motivo alguno para salir, o armas o una prueba patente de que podía conseguir ayuda para sacarlos de ese lugar.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo te dijo que tardaría en volver?-** preguntó Sam limpiándose escombro de su camiseta, ya que cuando caminaba en busca de gente viva por el pasillo principal de la escuela, una de las muchas maquinas trató de atraparlo. Escapó con agilidad corriendo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, aunque no pudo impedir que una parte no tan grande de escombro se desprendiera del techo y cayera sobre él. Aun así salió ileso.

-**Media hora**- contestó Puck sentado en una banca alta mientras observaba los cordones de sus gastados zapatos.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí**?- preguntó esta vez Quinn moviendo impaciente los dedos de sus manos en el piano negro donde minutos atrás se encontraba Puck.

- **Dos horas.-** susurró Blaine observando su fino reloj de muñeca.

Nadie esperaba que Rachel volviera, era impropio solo el pensarlo. Sin embargo algo los mantenía ahí y eso era la esperanza.

Una pisca de esperanza era buena, y eso fue lo que Rachel les dio al prometerles que volvería a la escuela, pero, esperanza en exceso no tenía nada de positivo.

Esa clase de fe, es la que consume cada parte de la realidad llevándola a convertir en un sueño. Se piensa que toda la realidad es un maldito sueño y acto seguido, se comienza a actuar como si fuera tu vida real. Se vive de recuerdos, añoranzas y se empieza a perder el sentido de la vida.

**-Deberíamos irnos** –todas las cabezas presentes volvieron sus cabezas hacia Mercedes**-, da igual si nos vamos. ¿Piensan las posibilidades que tiene de regresar o de seguir con vida?** – Dejó con descaro comenzando a causar que los ojos de Tina soltara unas silenciosas lágrimas- **son nulas.** **Deberíamos salir de aquí, actuar por nosotros mismos y no seguir las ordenes de una niña. Llevamos más de dos horas en silencio, no se ha escucha ningún ruido, tal vez ya pasó.- **los pocos sobrevivientes escucharon absortos a la morena decir esto con tanta seguridad y sin que le importara otra cosa que la vida de los que quedaban ahí dentro. Y posiblemente tenía razón, era ella la que rompía con la esperanza que Rachel les había dado.

Mientras tanto a Quinn como a Santana la ira las consumía por dentro, al tiempo que un nudo en sus gargantas crecía al escuchar hablar con la verdad a Mercedes. Ellas sabían más que nadie lo débil que podía ser Rachel y pensar en no tenerla con vida, era realmente doloroso para ellas.

Eso era lo que pasaba con una fe extrema. Se cegaban por una promesa que posiblemente no podía ser cumplida por Rachel.

**-Effy, si quieres hacerlo, lárgate.-**desafió Santana cruzando sus brazos amenazadoramente y temblando por el coraje contenido.-** Yo me quedare aquí sentada esperando que el trasero del hobbit regrese con vida**.

**-Santana tiene razón, Mercedes.-** Puck se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado para desafiar a la afroamericana, pero al momento de querer dar solo un paso escucho detenidamente el sonido de la puerta del salón abriéndose. Sólo sonrió sin que nadie lo viera, esperando ver a Rachel pasar por la puerta y así callar la boca de Mercedes.

No sucedió como él esperaba.

Todos voltearon con expresiones de felicidad en sus rostros, esperando ver a algún alumno o maestro, y en el mayor de los casos a Rachel, pero al darse cuenta de lo que en realidad procedía a entrar por la puerta, cambiaron sus facciones en un santiamén.

Dos cuerpos pálidos con escuálidas cualidades se acercaban a ellos.

La piel de aquellos individuos parecía húmeda y brillante a simple vista. Un color bastante lechoso y delicado era el que contrastaba con la obscuridad de sus enormes ojos. Sus brazos y piernas eran cortas, pero extremadamente delgadas, al igual que los cuatro dedos en cada mano. No parecían tener nariz, solo dos pequeños orificios extremadamente minúsculos que apenas se veían a simple vista y una línea delgada procedía a entreabrirse en el lugar donde debían a estar sus labios.

Brittany chilló al momento que aquellos individuos se atrevieron a irrumpir la poca tranquilidad en el aula. Santana notó que el labio inferior de la rubia temblaba ligeramente y optó por cubrirla con su cuerpo susurrándole que cerrara los ojos y que no los abriera por nada del mundo. Mike al igual que Sam con extraordinaria lentitud se ubicaron frente a las chicas analizando cada movimiento de los seres pálidos, aunque eso no quería decir que no tuviesen miedo, por el contrario, las piernas de Sam parecían que en cualquier momento le fallarían y caería de lleno en el piso. Por parte de Mike era igual. Puck con su brazo rodeó a Quinn que se encontraba seria observando a la nada mientras su cerebro trabajaba a una velocidad impresionante.

Pensaba en Rachel, en sus padres, en sus amigos… en Beth.

Beth.

En ese mismo momento recordó a su pequeña hija, su hija. Tembló al pensar que la misma situación que estaba viviendo pudiera pasarle, o que en el más drástico de los casos, la pequeña estuviera sin vida.

Quinn respirando con fuerza intentando poner toda la calma de su parte para controlarse y no dejarse llevar por la situación, pasó saliva gruesamente por su garganta para evitar que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos se desbordaran como ríos sin control alguno. Puckerman notó como Quinn temblaba con fuerza en su brazo así que la sujeto de la cintura para darle un poco de estabilidad.

En el aula había un clima árido, espectral, rígido. Nadie realizaba ningún movimiento o más bien nadie se atrevía a realizar movimiento alguno más que respirar, solo aquellos seres de ojos saltones que los observaban a todos con detenimiento y curiosidad infinita.

Uno de los individuos avanzó a paso lento hacía Sam, era obvio que aquel rubio había llamado la tención debido a su nerviosismo patente en su rostro y extremidades. El chico solo respiraba con fuerza y esperaba que esa tortura acabara de una vez por todas. Sam cerró los ojos esperando su final. Incluso intentó respirar con tranquilidad para tratar de prolongar lo que ahora era predominante.

Pudo sentir el frio frente a él. Una temperatura increíble que podía a llegar a congelarle el aliento. Sin embargo antes de abrir los ojos, se escuchó un sonido estridente que aturdió a todos los presentes que se tiraron al suelo para esquivar lo que fuese que había sonado. Antes de que pudieran recuperarse un segundo ruido volvió a rugir obligándolos a ni siquiera mirar.

Al momento que Puck pudo recobrar un poco la cabeza, volteó incisivamente donde los cuerpos pálidos se encontraban totalmente inconscientes con algo viscoso saliéndoles de los costados. Al parecer era sangre.

Al poder recobrar un poco la conciencia a la realidad, cada uno de los integrantes fue cerciorándose de que en realidad estaban vivos y que las criaturas recostadas en el suelo no era ninguna mentira. Brittany seguía aferrada a la blusa marrón de Santana que miraba con incredibilidad lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Cierta rubia aún seguía con Puck que la acobijaba en sus musculosos brazos. Sam, por su parte seguía un poco asustado, mientras intentaba abrir sus ojos.

De un momento a otro, un ruido los alertó de que había alguien en el pasillo e incisivamente voltearon esperando con urgencia a que nadie entrara por esa puerta.

**-¡BETH!-** El grito de Quinn les devolvió la vida. Solo veían a la rubia abrasando como si no tuviera mañana y repartiendo besos desesperados por toda la cabeza de su pequeña hija- **Beth amor, estas bien.-** lo dijo confundida tratando de conversarse más a ella que a todos los presentes. Sentía como un gran peso fuera sido removido de ella al igual que de los demás. Puck tomo a Beth en brazos mientras los demás se disipaban tratando de calmarse. Santana intentaba calmar a Brittany lo cual, después de ver a Beth, lo hizo sin mucho esfuerzo. Mike y Tina se abrasaban y Sam y Mercedes solo se miraban asustados.

No era normal que después de un contacto de extraterrestres, tuvieran la suerte de salir vivos dado aquellos seres se desplomaron en el suelo después de dos disparos que salieron de la nada. Y para terminar la increíble historia, aparecía una niña de tres años por la puerta completamente sana y salva.

**- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí pequeña?-** preguntó puck a su hija. Beth sonrió encantadoramente tratando de tocar el poco cabello e su padre.

Beth tenía casi dos años y medio de vida y aun le costaba expresarse lo cual era obvio por su poca edad, aunque ya sabía pronunciar una que otra palabra, aún así era una pequeña muy inteligente y no le costaba expresarse sin utilizar palabras.

**-¿Tarde mucho?-**Preguntó un castaña al momento que recargaba su cabeza en el marco de la puerta.

Su vestimenta había cambiado, unos Jeans y una blusa vaquera en forma de corte V color verde con las mangas remangadas hasta el antebrazo, era su vestimenta por el momento. Levantó ambas manos en las cuales adornaban dos pequeñas armas de fuego.

**-¿Mucho?-** rió irónico el pobre de Mike.

**-¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA!-**Gritó Quinn avanzando hacía Rachel quien la miraba con miedo en su rostro y procedió a guardar las armas antes de que la rubia pudiera quitárselas y apuntarle con una en la cabeza**.- ¡ESTUPIDA! ¡¿Por qué demonios te fuiste? ¡Corriste peligro!**- hizo una pausa para tomar aire y dirigirle a Rachel una mirada de ira pura.- **¡Llegue a pensar que estabas muerta y ¿sabes cuánto me dolió?! ¡Mucho Rachel, MUCHO!**- la rubia tenía sus ojos aceitunados llenos de cristalinas lágrimas que no tardarían en salir, gracias al es fuerzo que Quinn mantenía en sus cuerdas vocales.- **Eres una estúpida con suerte…**- escupió finalmente antes de abrasarla con la misma intensidad que a su hija para sollozar delicadamente sobre su hombro.- **Gracias por traer a Beth.**- musitó en su oído antes de separarse. Rachel atinó a dejar el cuerpo de la rubia aun con la sensación de estar en un verdadero hogar, sin embargo antes de poder decir algo un cuerpo se interpuso entre Quinn impidiéndole seguir con ella.

**-Pequeño hobbit trae tu trasero aquí.-** El segundo abraso fue propinado por parte de Santana que no dejaba respirar a Rachel estrujándola hacia ella.

**-Santa-ta-nna me… sofocas.**-Pronunció Rachel agradeciendo por liberar su cabeza entre los pechos de la latina. Santana segundos después le propino un golpe en la cabeza que logró aturdirla de una forma tan drástica. Una mirada molesta acompañó el golpe.

Quinn un poco molesta atinó a dejar un beso sobre su sien, para ir hacía donde Beth jugaba en brazos de su padre.

**-¿De dónde sacaste las armas?-** Preguntó Sam acomodándose su corto cabello y sonriéndole a la pequeña Rachel.

Fue tranquilo para la morena, porque creyó que en el momento que pisaría la escuela la abofetearían con preguntas y un sinfín de cosas más. Y era lo correcto, preguntar por algo que era desconocidos para ellos.

Por los menos agradeció tener rostros de consideración.

-**No responderé hasta que tenga a un abogado presente.-** bromeó tratando calamar el tenso ambiente con su broma, pero al ver el entrecejo fruncido de la mayoría y las muecas de disgusto fue una clara señal que les pareció una broma de mal gusto.- **Les explicare luego, debemos iremos lo más pronto posible. Lima no es seguro, ni ningún lugar.-** pronuncio quedamente tendiéndole una de sus armas a Puck, que esperaba impaciente a que aquel objeto parara en sus manos.

**-¿A dónde?-** pregunto Tina.

**-Por ahora tengo pensado un lugar, no tienes de que preocuparte.-**le sonrió a la asiática calmándola un poco.-** Tomen un auto y diríjanse a sus casas por ropa y comida, medicinas, lo que quieran. Si encuentran a un familiar suyo tráiganlo.**

Ordenó avanzando hacia la salida de la puerta. Volteó incisivamente esperando a que los demás hicieran lo mismo. No podía decir que estuviera saliendo tan mal.

Los primeros en salir del aula con precaución fueron Sam y Blaine, algo temerosos pero impulsados por el instinto de supervivencia. Le siguieron Tina y Mike bajo los regaños de Santana. Los últimos en salir eran Quinn, Rachel y Puck que mantenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Beth.

**-Pero ¿y esas cosas?-** esta vez cuestiono Brittany una vez afuera mientras se detenían a observar los restos de una escuela fantasma. No había almas, ni estudiantes, solo vidrios rotos, sangre en el suelo, gente muerta pero no tanta para provocar un escándalo.

**-Si tenemos suerte, no nos toparemos con ninguna.-**comento Puck dándole a la pequeña rubia a Quinn, para sostener en alto el arma y salir de la escuela sin que hubiera ningún inconveniente. Por lo menos, ahora tenían con que defenderse.

**-Por ahora no hay ninguna en 50 kilómetros a la redonda.**-ordenó a Puck cerca de la entrada de Mckenly.-** Vallan antes de que sea más tarde, en una hora nos vemos aquí.- **Finalmente sentenció Rachel tomando la mano izquierda Quinn de la mano, ya que la otra era tomada por Beth. Noah asintió y comenzó a dar órdenes a los demás de que se dispersaran en sus hogares.

-**Tus cosas y las de Beth están en el auto.-** pronunció despacio sin mirar a la rubia que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

**-Gracias-** la voz le tembló al salir.

Ver el paisaje de una cuidad totalmente desolada dejó impactada a la de mirar ámbar. Si bien, durante su vida vio películas donde las ciudades eran arrasadas por monstruos, desastres naturales, incluso una donde era el fin del mundo, pero jamás imaginó lo que se sentiría estar en una esas películas. ¡Vaya vida le tocaba!

Los automóviles volcados, el fuego de las explosiones, los vidrios rotos, las paredes de los edificios, las personas muertas a la mitad de la calle, eran protagonistas de su película, una que nadie querría ver y vivir, sin embargo ahí tenia compañeros que estaban dispuestos a sobrevivir bajo cualquier circunstancia que se les cruzara.

**-¿TOMASTE EL AUTO?-** preguntó Quinn enfurecida e incrédula mirando el Mustang Fastback negro el cual se encontraba estacionado a unos cincuenta metros bajo sus narices y donde Beth con una hermosa sonrisa la invitaba a subirse.

**-Tenía que hacerlo, robar un auto sería inapropiado.-** saldó sin problemas Rachel encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle importancia aunque dentro de ella sonreía por poder conducir el auto que sus padres le habían heredado.

**-Sería el momento perfecto para robar un auto Rachel.-**La de ojos avellana sentía frustración al escuchar a la morena decir cosas tan absurdas. Rachel rodó los ojos pasando con indiferencia cerca de Quinn, fijando su vista en el hermoso auto negro que la esperaba.

-**Como sea ¿quieres acompañar a Santana y a Britt?-** Quinn asintió mientras subía al auto y tomaba a su hija en brazos. Rachel encendió el auto ante la atenta mirada de su acompañante.

Lo único que pudo hacer Quinn fue dejar su cabeza caer, y rogar a Dios porque nada les pasara en las próximas horas.

**-Vamos a estar bien Quinn. Lo prometo, y una Berry siempre cumple su promesa**.- los ojos chocolates de Rachel miraron a los avellana prometiéndoles in inalcanzable sueño que con mucha suerte y un par de milagros, podrían realizar.- Lo prometo- pronunció con lentitud antes de arrancar el auto y perderse por las limitadas calles de Lima, Ohio.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer (=<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Una hora y algunos minutos después, el resto del Clun Glee se encontraba en el estacionamiento de McKinley en silencio, tratando de aclarar sus dudas internas. Hasta ahora ellos se veían como los únicos sobrevivientes de toda Lima Ohio ya que de regreso de sus casas no habían encontrado a ninguna persona con vida, aunque, no sabían si pudiera haber más personas escondidas en la ciudad, o el mundo. La mayoría de los pensamientos eran negativos y por eso nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

El gran _porque_ de esto, era que nunca pensaron encontrarse en una situación tan irreal como la que estaban viviendo. Pudieron en repetidas ocasiones ver en películas algunas invasiones, leer en libros acerca de creaturas fuera del planeta tierra y por patético que suene también soñarlo, donde cada uno era el héroe de la historia, su historia y que resultaba ser el _macho alfa_ que terminaba llevando a todos a un lugar seguro lejos de la civilización para poder sobrevivir como un grupo unido por el resto de la existencia humana. Pero, en estos momentos era totalmente diferente. En los sueños tienes la posibilidad de equivocarte y la posibilidad de volverlo a repetir cuantas veces quisieras en un momento de peligro. En la vida real no.

Era la peor pesadilla hecha realidad de la cual les era imposible despertar.

Sus pensamientos se volvían más complicados al intentar resolver algo que estaba fuera de su alcance y desempeño analógico, no era posible tratar de mantener la calma en situaciones críticas para pensar como ser racional en ese mismo lugar. Era sencillo deducir que adaptar al cerebro para trabajar con demasiada información de un momento a otro y aun así seguir pensando en cómo sobrevivir, estaba por causar una crisis psicológica o cerebral en los chicos.

El ronroneo de dos autos llego a sus oídos desconcertándolos de algún modo. Sam y Puck voltearon inmediatamente observando el lento movimiento de las llantas en el asfalto del auto de Rachel. El siguiente automóvil era el de Santana que traía equipaje mezclado con el de Briitany acaparando la mayoría del auto dejando espacio para una sola persona en los asientos traseros. Los motores de ambos autos dejaron de escucharse y lentamente las personas dentro de esté comenzaron a bajar a excepción de una pequeña rubiecilla que descansaba plácidamente dormida con un oso de peluche en sus brazos en el poco espacio del automóvil de Rachel.

**-¿Encontraron a alguien?-** la chillona voz de Rachel rompió el silencio. Se dedicó a observar cada rostro entristecido por la nostalgia y la molestia de no haber encontrado a nadie en su recorrido.

**-¿A dónde iremos Rach?**- preguntó Brittany mirándola con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Santana aparto la vista resignada de que sus padres no regresarían y decidió volver al auto para acompañar a Beth.

-**Antes de morir mis padres dejaron una casa a unas 3 horas de Lima.**-contestó Rachel recargándose en la puerta de la camioneta de Puck, ensuciándose de tierra la playera. Quinn notó su mirada de desagrado y le limpió el hombro delicadamente, para volverse hacia Sam que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-¿Entonces iremos ahí?-**Esta vez habló Mercedes.

-**Exacto, solo que hay un inconveniente.-** Respondió Rachel relajada pasando su mano por su cabello para bostezar con lentitud.

Santana que no resistió perderse de los planes del grupo decidió dejar sus sentimientos de lado, acobardándose de estar sola, así que tomó en sus brazos a la mascota de su novia y caminó en dirección a ella. La latina, al llegar, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Brittany y suspiró para abrasarla por la cintura y dejar un delicado beso en su cuello, mientras que con su brazo libre sostenía a Lord tubbington.

**-¿Cuál es?-** comento el chico asiático con nerviosismo.

**-No recuerdo bien el camino, incluso si los llevo podríamos terminar más perdidos de lo que estamos ahora.-** Rachel trató de esquivar todas las miradas incrédulas que poco a poco comenzaban a bombardearla. Incluso las que más asustaban eran de la latina y de Quinn, esas miradas quemaban con solo sentirlas. Santana dio con cuidado al felino obeso que traía en sus brazos a Britanny y le susurró que subiera al auto, la rubia sin chistar obedeció llevando a Lord tubbington como si de un bebe se tratara. Eso conmovió a Santana que embozó una sonrisa al ver a su novia y que inmediatamente cambió cuando dirigió su mirada rabiosa en dirección de Rachel.

-**Mira Rachel, te lo diré despacio y espero que logres entenderlo porque sé que en ese minúsculo cuerpo hay algo de inteligencia. ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? ¿Quieres llevarnos a un lugar para permanecer a salvo de esos malditos patillos voladores que exterminan a la gente como si fueran cucarachas y no recuerdas el jodido camino?-** La furia López estaba empezando a salir y era obvio que nadie la quería ver en ese estado a la latina.- **¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza Enano? Ya sabemos que no piensas mucho, pero decidimos darte una oportunidad y creerte porque llegaste con complejo de héroe y aquí todos estamos confiamos en ti…**- hizo una pausa al ver el rostro de desagrado de Mercedes- **bueno, no todos, pero ese es el punto. Llegas con armas, matas como si estuvieras jugando un jodido videojuego a los malditos marcianos que son más blancos que Quinn. Y nos das esperanzas, y ahora ¿dudas sobre tu propio conocimiento?, No nos jodas, Rachel, no nos jodas que no es un juego.**- Quinn se dio cuenta de la realidad de las palabras de la latina y comenzó a balbucear buscando una respuesta segura para Rachel, porque estaba segura que si no lo hacía, Santana era capaz de matarla es esos mismos momentos sin importarle nada más.

**-Es la verdad, no debería mentirles. Estamos en una fase de comunicación, convivencia y no debemos de comenzar a caer en la negación.-** la expresión de muchos se volvió parecida a la latina que la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido y ambos brazos cursados a la altura de su pecho.- **Les debí de haber mentido.-** soltó pasando saliva por su ahora recién rasposa garganta.

**-Lo hubieras hecho Hobbit.**- escupió santana comenzando a impacientarse.

**-No me preocupa que no recuerde el camino, lo que en realidad me angustia es que todo esté destrozado por esos rumbos. Escuchen bien, La casa queda al este de Lima. Esas cosas vinieron del este y el rastro que generaron en grande al igual que el desastre.-**Rachel trató de tranquilizarlos con esas palabras al igual que ella misma trataba en convencerse de que todo saldría bien**.- ¿vamos?-**preguntó al cabo de unos minutos donde todos ya parecían más relajados, o intentando asimilar la situación.

-**Hay que esperar un poco más. En la casa de Finn están él, Kurt y Blaine, se nos unirán. Finn pudo huir y se llevó a kurt y a Blaine con él. Buscaron a Carol, pero cuando llegaron a la casa no había nadie.**- Rachel chasqueó su lengua y se resignó esperando a los dichos anteriormente. Ella sabía que había que moverse lo más rápido que se les fuera posible si no tendrían que atenerse a las consecuencias que serían graves.

El grupo de jóvenes esperó con paciencia a Finn, Blaine y Kurt, pero era imposible que los chicos no se exasperasen por el tiempo que había trascurrido y perdido de sus valiosas vidas. Apenas unos pocos minutos, Puck que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo entumirse debido a que todo el tiempo que estuvo allí su posición fue estar en cuclillas, se levantó mirando una camioneta negra pasar por su lado. Finn había llegado.

Finn, Kurt y Blaine permanecieron en la camioneta esperando indicaciones de Rachel, la cual le tendio un radio portátil a Finn, segundos después de que la judía abandonara Mercedes subió para acompañarlos. Sam, Tina y Mike se acomodaron en la camioneta blanca de Puck, por otro lado Noah subió al pequeño espacio que dejaron Brittany y Santana, un poco de diversión no les hacia mal, y puck sabia que con esas dos chicas iba a obtener más que un momento de sonrisas. Quinn y Beth permanecieron en el Mustang de Rachel.

Dos horas después permanecían en la carretera internacional del Lima, viajando en dirección contraria de la mayoría de los carros aglomerados en línea recta sin ningún pasajero dentro. Era espeluznante ver los caminos desiertos por donde pasaban, era como si como todo ser humano hubiera sido esfumado sin alguna causa lógica y solo quedaran los esqueletos de lo que logro formar el hombre. Edificios abandonados al igual que establecimientos pequeños, casas donde se suponía que habitarían familias felices o no tan felices, parques donde jugarían los niños. Todo estaba en total silencio, un silencio que aclamaba voces, sonidos, cantos.

En la mente de Rachel se debatían muchas cosas, y no solo en la de Rachel si no también en la de Santana, Puck, Sam, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine. Si alguien pudiera leer mentes en ese momento podría aturdirse al segundo de escuchar de golpe los pensamientos de todos los individuos, aunque lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la mayoría era si podrían ver de nuevo a su familia. Muchos pensamientos eran callados, otros no, sin embargo sabían que ahora se tenían a hora como la gran familia que tenían y no desperdiciaran la oportunidad de tenerla.

**-¿Tienes sueño?** -Preguntó Quinn mientras observaba a la castaña bostezar con cansancio nuevamente. Eso no le agrado mucho a la rubia, pero aun así no quiso preguntar horas antes porque era más que obvio que se encontraba cansada. Las ojeras y sus ojos pequeños y llorosos la delataban ante Quinn.

**-Un poco. Ya casi llegamos**-trató de sonreír a pesar de la adversidad y logró hacerlo**-, que con la suerte estúpida que tengo será muy pronto.**- comenzó a reír de su comentario cambiando de tema para mantenerse despierta durante lo que restaba del camino.

-**Perdón**- se disculpó la rubia acariciando la mejilla de Rachel con cariño. La morocha al sentir la suavidad y calidez de Quinn sintió un escalofrió recorrerla por todo su cuerpo.- **Tenía muchos pensamientos en mi mente, algunos que nunca imagine y otros muy dolorosos y cuando te vi lo único que quería hacer era golpearte por irte. Tienes suerte que Beth apaciguó un poco la ira.**

-**Le debó mucho entonces. No quisiera que la ira López combinada con la Fabray cayera sobre mí, pensé que Santana me mataría hace unas horas y no harías nada por ayudarme.**- la morena recibió un golpe amistoso en el hombro, pensándolo bien no tan amistoso. Eso era lo que le gustaba de Quinn Fabray, a pesar de las condiciones lograba mantener el optimismo a un nivel impresionante alto, incluso más que la mismísima Rachel Berry. - **¿Querías que muriera antes de tiempo?**

-**No.-**contestó girando lentamente para encontrarse con su pequeña hija aún dormida abrasando al oso de felpa. Sonrió tristemente volviendo su vista al frente.-** Rachel** -hizo una pausa para tomar aire- **¿Cómo tomas todo esto con calma? Te vez más calmada que Puck en sus desaires de sabiduría.**

**-Eso mi querido corderito, es porque la vida ha sido miserable conmigo y me obligó a tomarme las cosas con paciencia y tranquilidad**- al cabo de unos minutos comentó más calmada de lo que ella deseaba.

Rachel en su infancia había tenido ciertos desacuerdos que hicieron su niñez no tan normal como ella y sus padres la hubieran esperado, pero a pesar de todo lo negativo, ella llevaba una buena relación con sus familiares, además Rachel adoraba pasar el tiempo con sus padres, jugando a que podría descubrir algo que ayudaría al mundo. Era bastante cómico ver a un pequeño humano con una bata que más bien parecía una sabana que arrastraba a todos lados con un par de frascos de ensayo en cada mano donde mezclaba algunos colorantes, dando como resultado sustancias desagradables que terminaban manchando su rostro y parte de su rostro.

Lo peor llegó cuando una llamada dio a conocer que sus padres habían muerto. Eso fue lo que termino por acabarla.

**-¿Corderito?-** cuestionó Quinn al tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado.

**-Sí.**

**-Suena lindo.-**una sonrisa tierna se posó en el rostro de Rachel ante las palabras de la judía.

**-Lo sé, y preguntara ¿por qué corderito? No es por lo suave que parecen, ni por lo cálidos que son, tampoco porque eres bastante blanca que Santana hiso comparación entre los marcianitos y tu piel. Si no porque tienes ojos de oveja.-** Quinn volteó altamente sorprendida hacia Rachel que miraba la carretera con el semblante tranquilo. Las risas que sonaron a través del radio portátil contagiaron a la morena que sonrió abiertamente ahogando una carcajada en sus labios. Puck, Santana y Brittany debían estarse muriendo de la risa.- **No te ofendas, que tengas los ojos grandes y expresivos, además de tiernos, no es mi culpa.**

-**Chicas escuchamos su conversación**- Se escucho la voz burlona de Puck atreves de un radio portátil que estaba situado en el portallaves del auto.- **Por cierto, dice Santana que ya no hablen con tanto sentimiento y dejen las cursilerías porque si no vomitara sobre todos nosotros.**

**-Que molesta voz-** dijo Rachel apagando el radio y estirando su cuello sin apartar la vista del volante**- ahora sí.**- trató de suprimir un bostezo con la misma mano que ahogo sus carcajadas, pero esta vez Quinn la sorprendió mirándola. Era raro que Fabray no la mirara.

**-Rachel, Santana va a matarte por apagar eso.-** se refirió al aparato. La morena la ignoró profesionalmente tomándole a más importancia al sol que ya estaba lo suficiente oculto para continuar viendo con claridad. Encendió las luces delanteras del auto dándose más seguridad.- **¿estás segura por donde vamos**?- preguntó la rubia olvidando todo al poder observar que el camino estaba desierto y no parecía que hubiera ningún tipo de civilización. Al contrario, parecía un bosque lleno de pinos y vegetación algo seca con una carretera justo por el centro. Aquella carretera daba a entender que no tenía final alguno.

**-Segura no, pero hasta ahora vamos por buen camino. Un bosque como este no se ve todos los días, solo falta que nos salga un fantasma y parecerá una historia digna de una película de terror.-**alivianó la duda existencial de Quinn sobre el paradero de su próximo hogar.- **Si el fantasma no nos mata, estoy segura que lo hará Santana, pero no me preocupa teniéndote a mi lado. Sé que defenderás.**

**-Salvar mi pellejo por el tuyo con Santana, ni en sueños. Es mejor el fantasma**.-bromeó Quinn, sin embargo la insistencia de Rachel era mucho más perseverante y no desistiría hasta que la rubia cediera ante lo que ella pedía: que le cediera la razón.

**-Arriesgue mi vida por salvar a tu hija, casi muero en el intento por sacarla de la guardería. Debiste haber visto correr a las mujeres de ahí cuando llegue con el arma y les apunté diciéndoles que me entregaran a la niña, acto seguido hubo una estampida de personas y me salve por un cabello.-** Hizo su mejor dramatización bajando la velocidad del auto sin que la rubia se diera cuenta. La castaña si sabía cómo actuar.

**-Rachel… Rach…Rach**- llamaba Quinn tiernamente preocupada por la morena que la ignoraba majestuosamente dolida por las palabras que salieron de misma rubia. De un modo u otro la judía tenía razón y la cheerio lo comprendía. Pero jamás pensó que la dramática actuación de la morena pudiese hacerle sentir lo peor del mundo.-**Rachel era una broma. Es obvio que arriesgaría mi vida por ti.**

-**Así que soy solo una broma.** –escupió ácidamente con el centro fruncido moviendo su cabeza en dirección a Quinn.

-**No lo eres Rachel**.-la voz de Quinn se escuchaba intranquila y nerviosa, bastante asustada a decir verdad. No sabía si era porque la morena seguía sin ver el camino o porque la observaba de una forma tan intensa.- **Voltea vamos a chocar**- comentó preocupada oscilando su mirada entre los grandes y oscuros ojos de Rachel y un retorno del camino que pudiese afectarlos a todos.

**-No chocaré… ¿Quinn?-**preguntó la de mirar chocolate- **Mírame**- Quinn no la miro hasta que se aseguro completamente que el camino estuviera despejado.

-**Rachel es una locura.-**cada palabra salió de la boca de Quinn con menos sonido. Rachel la estaba mirando con una mirada tan penetrante llena de ¿deseo? ¿Amor?

Pronto los ojos ámbar se perdieron en los chocolates de Rachel sin culpa alguna, sin ningún remordimiento. ¿Quién podía culparla de verla como lo hacía ahora? ¿Los arboles? ¿El auto? ¿Beth dormida en el asiento trasero del automóvil? ¿El peluche de Beth? Paranoica o no, no sintió que hacía lo correcto o lo incorrecto, solo quería acabar con la sensación de adrenalina que corría veloz mente a través de sus venas. Podía sentirlo, la sangre ardía, le quemaba a cada segundo que pasaba por todo su cuerpo, lo único que deseaba era apaciguar el infierno interior que amenazaba de quemarla por completo.

Fue tarde, estaba ardiendo en su propia curiosidad.

Esa mirada hizo que la mirara de otra manera. Ya no la miraba con la pequeña que vivía en su casa desde hace un año, ni como la persona que siempre la acompañaba y la hacía participe de sus locuras, ya no había la misma conexión que tenían antes y ante todo esto Quinn pensó rápidamente en una teoría muy loca que abuelo solía contarle. _"Los sentimientos no se crean por arte de magia ni se eliminan porque tu lo ordenas, solo el corazón decide en que se lleguen a convertir"_

Sin embargo, no era amor lo que sentía por Rachel, o no esa clase de amor. Si no algo que curiosamente nació en la incertidumbre de peligro y excitación del momento. De eso estaba completamente segura al momento que quedó a escasa distancia de los labios de Rachel.

El exquisito aroma que desprendían sus labios comenzó a sofocarla y a abrumarla más de lo que ya estaba, ese aroma fue el culpable de que la rubia perdiera conocimiento y se dejara guiar por la curiosidad de poder probar algo desconocido. El misterio y la aventura fue lo único que le paso por la mente, el misterio y la aventura de probar los labios de la morena.

**-Rachel, santana va a…**

**-Que le den a Santana.**

Sin pensarlo dejar perder el tiempo estrello sus labios a los de Rachel con agresividad. Una agresividad que segundos más tarde paso a convertirse a deseo contenido y un sinfín de delicadeza que acabó de quemarlas a ambas. No le importó en absoluto que Rachel perdiera el control del auto y se estrellara dejándolas sin vida, ni de lo que pensara la gente de lo que estaban experimentando, total, de una forma u otra por ahí no había bastantes seres humanos que pudieran disfrutan del espectáculo que ambas brindaban, o eso creían.

Al principio Rachel no sabía cómo reaccionar al beso y mucho menos que la rubia arremetiera de ella de la forma que lo estaba haciendo, jamás pensó que Quinn, su Quinn, su hermana, la besara. Pero, al estar sus labios unidos perdió la memoria y conciencia de su cuerpo, sobre todo del lugar en donde se encontraban, solo quería disfrutar de esos labios que alguna vez deseo besar y ahora mismo amenazaban mordiendo verazmente todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

El beso siguió su curso, ambas continuaron acariciándose con sus labios, sin embargo, la rubia buscaba más contacto, _siempre buscaba más _pensó la morena. Con cierta avidez capturó y mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior de Rachel logrando un suspiro ronco que raspo la garganta de la morena a causa de la excitación del momento, acto seguido la judía que abrió sus labios para darle paso a la lengua traviesa de Quinn que anhelaba por explorar a profundidad la boca de Rachel. Quinn que no dudó ni un segundo en explorar lo que ahora reclamaba como suyo.

El contacto llegó a ser más que un simple beso, sus lenguas danzaban alegremente reconociéndose con ferocidad, encontrándose una y otra vez, sin tener final alguno. No había mañana que las detuviera.

De pronto toda la obscuridad y paz donde se encontraban empezó a desaparecer con lentitud, era como si de un túnel se tratara y al llegar al final de él la luz te segara. Rachel abrió los ojos estruendosamente y se apartó de Quinn para esquivar un auto que avanzaba hacía ellas. Quinn encogió su cuerpo esperando que aquel contacto apareciera, pero nunca sucedió, en cambio al abrir los ojos vio a Rachel distantemente seria pasando en seco saliva por su garganta.

Rachel volvió la vista al camino y no la alejo de ahí hasta tranquilizarse sin embargo eso no pasaba. Tomo el volante con fuerza y tratando de poner su postura más seria, miro a Quinn que la miraba fijamente para después tomar el radio y encenderlo.

**-¡ ¿Qué demonios hacían?! ¡ ¿Follando en el auto tan temprano?! Casi te estrellas con el auto, ¿no lo viste o la excitación del momento no te dejó observar con claridad? No creí que Quinn fuera tan potente, ni que pudiera besar tan bien para que pierdas la razón**- espetó molesta.- **¿qué mierda pasó**?- los gritos de Santana cada vez eran más notorios y eufóricos**- ¡CONTESTEN!-**Quinn respiraba rápidamente tomando conciencia de lo que había pasado minutos atrás, sin embargo no podía creerlo del todo. La rubia aun temblando del miedo apretó el botón para comenzar a hablar.

**-Te… te es-escucho.-**pronunció con temor de que Santana continuara gritando.

**-¿Qué rayos paso ahí?-** Fue Puck que habló bastante preocupado.

**-Se descontroló.-** Quinn tomó el suficiente valor de ver a Rachel la cual estaba en peores condiciones, pero en ella era notorio que hacía el intento de calmarse- **ya está bien. Creo.**

**-¿Qué le hiciste Quinn?-** dijo en broma Puckerman causando una pequeña risilla por parte de Sam y Kurt que también notaron la brusca sacudida que dio el auto donde iban las chicas.

Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa Rachel con lentitud tomo el objeto y lo retiró de las manos de Quinn quien verificó en el asiento trasero donde Beth balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Era un milagro que aquella rubia no despertara aún.

**-A todos, tomen el próximo retorno visible y sigan derecho hasta toparse con un gran árbol en medio del camino.- **su voz por partes solía quebrase pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

**-Entendido Ccrggg… Puck.**

**-Está bien... Finn.**

**-Hey, ¿tener a una rubia despampánate de copiloto de distrajo?**

**-Ahora te comprendo santana, nos vemos adelante.**

Nunca se había sentido de ese modo. Rachel siempre tenía que suministrar sus pensamientos y pensar lógicamente en cada uno de ellos y por primera vez en la vida, no pudo contra esto. Llevaba a un grupo de 12 personas en algo parecido a una caravana a un lugar donde ni siquiera estaba segura de llegar, ahora era responsable de doce valiosas vidas que no querían dejar de vivir, por eso estaban ahí. Suspiró golpeando su cabeza con respaldo del asiento pensando que podría hacer con todo esto.

Bufó con frustración cuando empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Si esto solo era el principio, no quería saber cuál sería el final.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios. (=<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**-Rachel.-** aclamó Quinn cuando Rachel comenzó a deshacerse de su cinturón de seguridad para abrir la puerta del auto, bajó de éste portando un arma que había sacado debajo de asiento del conductor. Segundos después rodeó el auto bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros que esperaban indicaciones de la judía. Rachel en un solo movimiento y asustando a la rubia metió su cabeza por la ventanilla del auto sintiendo el fresco perfume de Quinn inundándole las entrañas.

**-Quédate aquí, no salgas hasta que yo vuelva**.- fue su última indicación antes de correr a la puerta de entrada de la casa ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

Rachel bajó un poco su ritmo y avanzó trotando a cuatro escalones iniciales de la casa.

Solo se veía el frente de la casa, una casa algo desalineada y vieja, pero asombrosamente grande.

Rachel agradeció no haber encendido las luces de su auto pues acababa de tropezar con una piedra que se atravesó en su camino.

La morena subió con facilidad los cuatro escalones que la separaban de la puerta de su antigua casa de verano. Acto seguido sostuvo con más fuerza el arma en sus manos y buscó el suficiente aire inhalando fuertemente por sus fosas nasales intentando darle un ritmo más pausado de su corazón pues este galopeaba con rapidez a cada segundo que pasaba. Rachel tenía miedo. Pero no ese miedo que te congela y no te permite realizar acción alguna, sino ese miedo que llega a inquietarte y no te deja tranquilo ni un segundo.

Acercó su mano derecha al pomo de la puerta, o intentó ya que su mano era presa de un nerviosismo extremo que le fue difícil colocar su mano firmemente el pomo oxidado. Con cuidado logró abrir la puerta para automáticamente saltar dentro de esta apuntando con su arma a la penetrante obscuridad. Buscó tanteando en su bolsillo derecho y sacó una pequeña lámpara de mano, logró encenderla para iluminar su camino.

Con cuidado de no ser descubierta, superviso con la vista todo el lugar, primero inspeccionó con la mirada el comedor que contaba con una mesa de 8 sillas, después la cocina y por ultimo subió con precaución por la escalera donde supervisó cada recamara del piso superior. Una vez de comprobar que cada sitio de la casa era seguro y habitable decidió que sería mejor bajar y anunciarles a todos que el lugar era habitable.

Al bajar vio la sala de estar, 3 sillones color beige de dos piezas cada uno lucían la mayoría de esta, pero lo que más llamo su atención, fue una hoja de papel situada en una de las orillas de una mesita de centro.

_Rachel_

_La casa está en perfectas condiciones. Compré comida y víveres como me pediste, las recamaras están intactas. Por ahora estarán bien._

_Cuídalos._

_Charlie._

Los ojos de la morocha iban y venían en la nota tratando de saber en donde se habría ocultado Charlie. Al final le resto importancia y a tientas consiguió tocar el interruptor de luz e inmediatamente la cocina y sala se iluminaron.

"_Por ahora bien va bien"_ pensó Rachel con la poca cabeza que le quedaba.

La diva miró a su alrededor observando la casa, hace años que no visitaba ese lugar. La casa era espaciosa tal como la recordaba suspiro haciendo un mohín con sus labios y la pregunta que siempre la inundo era _¿Para qué querían sus padres una casa tan grande?_ El ex-hogar de la diva contaba con 8 recamaras con dos camas individuales cada una a excepción de dos, la de ella y la de sus padres, una amplia cocina que se abría paso en la casa, un comedor bastante espacioso al igual que la sala de estar. Además de contar con una cochera con capacidad de 6 autos como máximo.

**-¿Todo bien?-** la morena brinco al escuchar la asustada voz de Finn e inmediatamente le apunto con el arma. El chico atinó a temblar un poco más de lo que ya estaba y comenzó a balbucear el nombre de la morena.

Rachel, después del susto repentino de Finn sintió como de nuevo aquel miedo crecía en su interior a una rapidez bastante alta. Atinó a golpear con el arma al pecho o más bien el estomago del castaño para gruñir con fuerzas.

**-Ustedes no saben seguir indicaciones, acabaran muertos por eso.-** dijo Rachel fríamente guardando el arma en uno de los cajones de la cocina. Sin el arma dirigió sus pasos a Finn que la esperaba y miraba con cierto temor.

**-Así es la vida elfo, nos das indicaciones las desobedecemos y todos felices.-** Santana abrió la puerta principal sin darse cuenta que Finn estaba ahí y como consecuencia un golpe fue el que recibió el chico, directamente a su rostro. La latina ni se inmuto y con paso decidido caminó al interior de la cocina**.- Es parte de un ciclo vital… ¿ahora podemos comer algo? muero de hambre. Tu deberías estar hambrienta, el sexo da hambre.**- exclamó la latina sin mirar a Rachel que su vista se posaba en el gran refrigerador y en cada plato vacio de la cocina. Brittany entró detrás de ella y se sentó en el sillón balanceando sus piernas de forma curiosa.

**-Puck, Sam, Finn. Acompáñenme, los demás**,- Interceptó a los chicos restantes que estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta- **en la cocina hay comida.**

Finn asintió de mala gana tomando su nariz entre sus manos para luego torcerla de una forma muy graciosa, el resto de su pequeño grupo no rechistaron y siguieron sus órdenes.

El trabajo de los chicos y Rachel era sencillo, guardar los autos en la cochera y más cuando esa cochera era enorme. No se les dificultó en lo absoluto estacionar los autos ahí, sin embargo el problema llegó cuando en un descuido Sam dio reversa ya que el espacio que habían dejado Puck y Finn era demasiado reducido y estampó la camioneta blanca de puck contra una de las paredes del garaje. Rachel miró de mala gana a Sam transmitiéndole su enfado, pero de un modo u otro no tenía las suficientes ganas de gritar ni hacer escándalo por ese golpe en la pared, mejor dicho un agujero en la pared. Charlie luego se encargaría de buscar una reprimenda para el chico.

Por una puerta al costado de Rachel, fácilmente accedieron al interior de la casa para encontrarse con el grupo de jóvenes comiendo en absoluto silencio sentados alrededor de la sala devorando emparedados que había en un recipiente adornando el centro de la mesa.

La morena no dudo ni dos segundos en tomar uno para sentarse en el suelo recargándose en un sillón estirando su espalda adolorida. Y su abdomen también.

**-¿Y ahora qué?-** preguntó Kurt en un sofá dejando su sándwich al lado.

**-¿Cómo que ahora qué? Estamos en una casa de dicha precedencia que parece estar en medio de la nada y somos liderados por una niña. Se más especifico en **_**¿ahora qué?**__-_espetó Mercedes moviendo sus cejas expansivamente al extremo de la sala, dejando de comer también.

Rachel envés de tomar una actitud negativa lo tomó por el mejor de los caminos. Era una pequeña heroína, aunque sabía que la victoria y la fama no le durarían mucho. Cerró sus ojos con cansancio meditando lo que estaba a punto de comentar.

**-Miren... ahh-** balbuceo la morena causando que todos voltearan a verla. Ella, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados sintió todas las miradas posada en su cuerpo.- **Esto es extraño hasta para mí**.-explicó recobrando la conciencia y abriendo sus cansados ojos castaños- **Mis padres trabajaban experimentando en la NASA. Al parecer como todos lo saben hace 2 años hubo una explosión en las instalaciones…-** al comprobar que la mayoría de las miradas eran de extrañeza y confusión decidió explicarlo un poco mejor**.-, bueno, tal vez no todos, pero no importa, a lo que quiero llegar es que nunca se le dio importancia en el país. Pero, entre los científicos fue algo inédito. En esa explosión murieron mis padres.**- Rachel suspiró con nostalgia al recordar un de los momentos más tristes de su vida, sin embargo levanto la cabeza para intentar continuar con calma. Algo que nadie notó fue como Brittany posó su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña en señal de apoyo**.- El accidente fue causado por una de las máquinas que utilizaban, se sobrecalentó y explotó, mas hay cosas que se omiten en toda buena historia. El experimento que realizaban en las instalaciones era con un extraterrestre que no daba signos vitales, en general lo creían muerto. Al espécimen los encontraron semanas atrás del incidente. Mis padres trabajaban para descubrir y analizar cuestiones además de saber de su comportamiento, ADN si era que tenían, si respiraban oxígeno. Cuando estaba conectado a la computadora, el extraterrestre comenzó a dar signos vitales produciendo una energía tan fuerte que hizo explotar la máquina y antes de morir en la explosión controló algunas cosas con su mente.**

**-¿Cómo si estuvieran flotando?-**pregunto Brittany entretenida en la historia de Rachel.

**-Algo parecido, pero solo algunas cosas. Bien, mi tío que trabajaba con ellos logró salir de ahí antes de que todo esto sucediera.**

**-¿Charlie?-**interrumpió Quinn.

**-Sí.** -continuó la morocha observando el rostro de todos- Un mes después de que ellos murieran Charlie tomo mi custodia por lo cual viví con él unos meses.

**-¿Cómo supiste todo esto Rachel si tu no estuviste ahí?**- Santana se intereso en ese tema.

**-Un día Charlie me pidió que bajara al sótano, había demasiados papeles y husmeé un poco. Saben que soy demasiado curiosa. Leí cada uno de los informes que trataba del tema de la explosión, además de leer que el propósito de mis padres se cumpliera. Había un análisis sobre el Alíen. Son frágiles al igual que los humanos por eso pude matarlos, respiran oxígeno, no son muy rápidos, tienen una mente altamente desarrollada y manejan tecnología mucho más avanzada que la de nosotros, pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue que necesitaban sangre para vivir.**

**-¿Ssa-angre?-** tartamudeó Kurt tomando la mano de Blaine que lucía en el mismo estado que el divo.

**-Hace mas de 3 millones de años, hubo algo parecido a lo que está pasando ahora. En las investigaciones resientes que se han elaborado sobre geografía y paleontología , hubo una escena curiosa donde un científico creyó encontrar el hueso de una especie perdida de un dinosaurio más grande que el Empire State, como lo sabrán eso no podía ser cierto ya que los animales de esa época por más grandes que fuesen era imposible que tuvieran esa altura. Tiempo después encontraron la pieza situada en Europa, pero al momento de ver con sus propios ojos la inmensidad del hueso comenzaron a escarbar y hacer más diagnósticos. Se llegó a la conclusión de que no era un hueso, si no calcio acumulado por debajo del subsuelo con una edad de más de 3 millones de años. ¿De dónde viene el calcio a demás de la Tierra? De los huesos. Se localizó una exterminación extraordinaria de seres vivos, encontraron cadáveres, fosas con gente exterminada, desmembramientos eso fue según lo que se encontró en el rastro de tierra. Para no equivocarse y tratar que todo fuera profesionalmente posible hicieron ese mismo proyecto en varias partes del mundo y dieron los mismos resultados. Creo y espero que me equivoque, está pasando de nuevo.-**Termino Rachel causando un silencio sepulcral en la sala. El ambiente era tenso pero ella tenía que decirles la verdad de una vez por todas.

**-¿Nuestras familias?-** hablo Sam con voz entrecortada.

**-Lo más posible es que estén muertas**- contesto Rachel levantándose de donde estaba sentada- **chicos ya no hay vuelta atrás, tenemos que luchar por sobrevivir. No es un juego ni mucho menos un sueño, por tan irreal que parezca**- la morena subió las escaleras sin mirarlos- **descansen y aclaren sus ideas, mañana seguiremos con esto.**

La castaña subió a su habitación, abrió la puerta de su antiguo cuarto y de repente una pesadez enorme invadió su esbelto cuerpo, ni siquiera podía moverse de la entrada y sentía sobre ella un peso demasiado grande que no podía llevar por más que quisiera, no podía hacerlo.

Con la poca energía que le quedaba se sentó en la orilla de la cama moviendo los hombros con cansancio y talló su cuello con su mano. Sin querer sus grandes ojos cafés comenzaron a cerrarse a causa de todo el cansancio que llevaba acumulado en el día. Por ahora en la mente de la castaña solo la obscuridad abundaba en ella.

En otra parte de la casa la gente reunida comía en silencio, nadie había dicho una palabra desde que Rachel dejo la sala y se comprendía la situación, esto era tan impresionante a los ojos de cualquier simple mortal.

**-¿Muertos? Estamos aquí después de tanto esfuerzo por sobrevivir y tratar de llevar las cosas en paz y nos dice que están muertos.-** replicó Kurt rompiendo el silencio que abundaba en la sala.

-**Es una probabilidad.-**Señaló Mike.

**-Es una gran probabilidad**-rectificó Sam-** Tal vez ni siquiera duremos una semana vivos-** comenzó a exaltarse el chico rubio ante la atenta mirada de todos.

**-Lo que sé es que sin ella no sé si estaríamos vivos- **

**-O tal vez nos trajo a la boca del lobo.**

**-Ese comentario fue tan absurdo como tu ropa kurt. Ella perdió a sus padres, se arriesgo por traer a Beth, se arriesgo por todos nosotros y ahora que nos trajo a un lugar seguro que lo tiene todo y tú dices eso, creo que tienes una idea muy distinta de la persona que es Rachel.**

**-No me quedare escuchando estupideces y comentarios negativos**-dijo puck tomando a Beth de los brazos de Quinn acunándola en su pecho- **la llevare arriba.-** Quinn asintió.

**-Son 6 habitaciones, repártanlas-** ordenó la rubia siguiendo a Puck escalera arriba- mañana seguiremos hablando.

* * *

><p>Saludos (=<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, quisiera hacer un par de cosillas. La primera es disculparme por todo el tiempo que dejé esta historia abandonada, las cosas no estaban muy bien y perdí la inspiración, y ustedes no tenían la culpa de nada. Disculpen. Pero, hoy vengo a traerles un nuevo capítulo, tal vez el más largo que he escrito en este ficc, así que espero que lo disfruten.

Otra cosa muy importante, también estuve ocupada los últimos días editando los capítulos anteriores. Cuando comencé la historia era una pequeña de quince años sin saber de dramática ni ortografía, y aun no he mejorado mucho, logré encontrar muchos errores, así que lo único que hice fue enmendar mis errores y también poner un poco de historia.

Gracias de antemano por poner este ficc en favoritos y seguirlo durante todo este tiempo.

_Esto es para ustedes_.

**Glee no me pertenece, cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Rachel despierta.-<strong>la rubia acomodó el cabello rebelde de Rachel que cubría gran parte de su rostro, sonrió con delicadeza al observar la cara adormilada de la morocha.- **Vamos Rach, tienes que despertar.-** Quinn hacia todo lo posible para despertar a la morena, sin embargo, Rachel se reusaba a abandonar el mundo de los sueños. Con avidez y adormilada, Rachel movió su mano a ciegas tocando por toda la superficie de la cama hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Una delgada colcha. Con ella cubrió su cabeza para volver a dormir plácidamente dejándole claro a la ex-porrista que no estaba dispuesta a despertar.

En segundos la puerta se abrió sin ni siquiera ser tocada y entró un furiosa Santana observando con el entrecejo fruncido.

-**Santana será mejor que la dejemos descansar.**

**-Es un jodido oso invernando. Es hora de despertarla, ¿acaso no son suficientes 15 horas de placidez?**- la latina se acercó a la cama de Rachel quitando a Quinn de su camino. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama esperando alguna señal de la morena por levantarse, así que no lo dudo. Tomó con cuidado la almohada donde reposaba la cabeza de Rachel y espero un tiempo. Pasados los cinco segundos tiró de la almohada con fuerza para golpear con ésta el rostro de la morena.

**-¡SANTANA!-** gritó la judía levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

**-Así me llaman elfo.-**sonrió con autosuficiencia dando un último golpe a Rachel con la almohada.- **Ahora te explicaré porque te desperté con tanta sutileza, si sutileza.-** repitió al ver el furioso y confundido rostro de Rachel**.- Tienes a un grupo de adolescentes en una casa que dejaste con una gran duda la noche anterior y esperan respuestas Hobbit, sabes lo que es pasear por cada esquina de la casa y todos se pregunten por estupideces. Es desesperante.-**continuó la latina dando vueltas a su alrededor esperando que Rachel dejara de bostezar.- **Y luego entro a tu habitación y veo a la rubia sentada observándote dormir, fue demasiado dulce y tierno para mí.**

Las mejillas de Quinn ardieron al momento, Rachel logró recapacitar un poco más y Santana hiso una mirada de asco.

**-Santana fuera de aquí.**

**-Me iré, me iré, no es de mi agrado verlas tener sexo.-**con una última mirada picara salió por la puerta dejando a Rachel y a Quinn a solas**.- Desde aquí puedo sentir la tensión sexual.**

-**¡Largo!-**gritó esta vez la rubia para tomar el almohadón de Rachel y cubrir su rostro con él. No era por el sonrojo, ni por la frustración de no poderle reprochar nada a Santana, tampoco el hecho que observó dormir a Rachel, si no porque aquella mujer tenía un don de entrar en los momentos más tranquilos y especiales para convertirlos en un caos atroz y destruirlos magistralmente.

**-Por fin despiertas.-**susurró la ex-porrista separándose de la almohada de Rachel y ver que la pequeña continuaba de pie en el mismo lugar, solo que la diferencia era que sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y se había removido el cabello que le cubría el rostro.

**-Sabes que amo dormir, gracias por no dejarla entrar más temprano, por cierto ¿estamos vivos?-**preguntó la morena avanzando hacia Quinn para regalarle un tímido abraso.

-**Por ahora lo estamos.**-habló al oído de la judía mientras sus manos rodeaban la cintura de Rachel, que no dudó ni un segundo en acercar más su cuerpo al de la rubia.

**-¿Santana no ha golpeado a nadie o soy la primera del día? Es chica golpea fuerte**.- insistió al comento que se apartaba de Quinn tocando hábilmente el punto afectado y sonriendo con molestia. A pesar de que la latina la había golpeado, le quería.

**-Tienes suerte, eres la primera.**

**-Estamos perdidos.-**comentó observando su reflejo del espejo. Al momento que pudo visualizarse mejor vio que la ropa que usaba estaba sucia. Inmediatamente, ante la atenta mirada de la rubia se deshizo de su blusa lentamente dándole la espalda sin dejar que Quinn le mirara su torso y pechos. Sin embargo se le dificultaba ya que aquel espejo estaba colocado en un sitio bastante céntrico que a donde quiera que mirase podía ver claramente toda la habitación, y los ojos almendrados de Quinn no fueron la excepción de la vista espectacular que el espejo brindaba del cuerpo de la morena.

**-¿Qué te pasó Rachel**?-preguntó sin apartar los ojos del espejo. Rachel chasqueó su lengua al momento que la rubia se levantaba y llegaba hasta ella para verificar una cortada ubicada debajo de las costillas.

**-No es nada.-** la morena intentó cubrir con su brazo derecho la herida sin embargo Quinn fue mucho más rápida y logró intercéptala de su objetivo.

**-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-** a pesar de que la herida no era demasiado grande, si se veía profunda, por lo menos eso comprobaron los ojos de Quinn.

-**No es gran cosa -** la morena se apartó bruscamente de ella bloqueando la mano de Quinn causando que la rubia perdiera por un momento el equilibrio **-, no tiene importancia.**-atinó a decir, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento un hilo de sangre que bajaba lentamente de su herida, la hiso desistir de cualquier intento de huida. Además, la herida ardía demasiado.

-**Si como no, no es gran cosa.- **refutó Quinn molesta.- **recuéstate en la cama sin hacer mucho esfuerzo y espérame.-** la rubia con decisión caminó hasta la puerta del baño y buscó algunas cosas en el botiquín. Rachel vio a la rubia salir del baño con semblante preocupado, gasas, una minúscula botella de alcohol y fibras.

Al momento que Rachel sintió algo frio en su abdomen comenzó a quemarle las entrañas y consumiendo toda la carne que había en su interior. Gimió de dolor tratando de levantarse, pero Quinn la detuvo en un solo movimiento obligándola a mantenerse acostada en la cama. La morena a cada paso que el alcohol hacía su efecto tomaba la almohada para morderla con fuerza.

La herida no era tan grande como Quinn lo supuso, sin embargo era bastante profunda y eso le preocupo a la ex –cheerio. Ya que la abertura estaba sitiada no muy lejos de algún órgano vital de Rachel.

**-Fue cuando trate de salir de la escuela** - la porrista volteó con su entrecejo fruncido -, **la herida, fue cuando dejé a Puck y salí en busca de Beth.-** la morena suspiró puesto que Quinn había dejado caer un alcohol en la herida.- **No podía abrir las puertas de emergencia y como soy de bolsillo como dice Santana, tomé un banco para romper los cristales. Al parecer no se deshicieron muy bien porque cuando pase por el estrecho lugar un pedazo de vidrio logró cortarme.**

**-Te lastimas muy a seguido Rach.**

**-Lo sé, aunque** – pausó – **no parecía importarte mi seguridad cuando me besabas mientras conducía un auto a mitad de la carretera peligrando chocar o desviarme con algo.**- la boca de Quinn se abrió y cerró continuamente, sin embargo de ella no salía ningún sonido. Rachel se levantó con cuidado tomando una venda de la mano de Quinn, cogió un poco de ropa limpia y entró al baño dispuesta a lavar su rostro y cambiarse de ropa.

:: :: :: :: ::

Una de las cosas que Rachel odiaba era el silencio. Ese silencio comunitario donde ninguna persona se atrevía a hablar por miedo, enojo u cualquier clase de emoción. Le era incomodo romper con ese ambiente tenebroso y paciente que flotaba invisiblemente envolviéndolos en un aura tensa. Cuando le dijeron que sus padres habían muerto desarrolló una fobia al silencio, era por eso que cada vez que no había voces ni ruido en el ambiente, comenzaba a tararear alguna canción o su vomito verbal hacía acto de presencia.

El silencio que se vivía en el comedor de la antigua casa de Rachel la hacía impacientarse. Es más, se podría decir que si alguien se atreviera a romper la tensión, sería considerado como violencia domestica.

Su pie comenzó a moverse incisivamente y sus ojos a parpadear muy rápido. Rachel intentaba cerrarlos pero en su interior solo veía destellos rojos y amarillos que lograban cegarla, por eso decidió abrirlos de nuevo.

Lo que vio, la alegró demasiado, tanto que paró de mover su pierna mientras una pequeña rubia se acercaba a ella con actitud de monstruo balbuceando gruñidos y alargando sus manitas para alcanzar a la morocha. Rachel le agradeció.

**-¿Así que ahora eres un pequeño monstruito?-**habló tomando una de las manitas de Beth para acariciarla con timidez.

**-Tierno y adorable, pero para nada aterrador.-** criticó observando a Rachel y a Beth desde un extremo de la mesa.- **Tendrás que trabajar en tu imitación de Godzilla y crecer más como el gigante de allá, podrías pedirle ayuda a Finn.**

El chico bufó molesto escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

**-¿Tenemos que saber algo más Rachel?-**preguntó Blaine sentado a un costado de Kurt que acariciaba su mano constantemente. Kurt y Blaine se vean demasiado tranquilos y eso le gustaba, por lo menos ellos tratarían de llevar la situación con calma.

**-¿Les dije que de pequeña estudiaba microbiología y se Química experimental?**-habló sin pensar y después de cinco segundos se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Se abofeteó internamente mientras Quinn llegaba hasta ella para tomar a Beth en sus brazos y acunarla en su pecho.**- Además de eso, no hay nada, o tal vez sí. Deberían de ser específicos y objetivos en sus preguntas.**

**-¿Para qué?-**indagó Mercedes al lado de Puck que intentaba mantenerse despierto. Sam le acarició la espalda y esté despertó de su somnolencia matando con la mirada al rubio.

**-¿Cómo que para qué? Lo repito, estamos en un estado donde la comunicación es importante entre todos nosotros, y si alguien sabe algo de acuerdo al tema que tratamos debe decirlo sin rechistar. Mírenme a mí, desde que llegamos aquí soy la única que habla de más.**

**-Rachel, tu eres la dueña de la casa, es lógico que nos des indicaciones.-**por fin Mike de dignaba a hablar y cuando lo hiso la mayoría voltearon a encararlo. El chico decía la verdad, era obvio que Rachel como propietaria de la casa, diera algunas indicaciones, cosa que aun no había hecho por completo.

**-No es el punto. –**refutó la morena moviendo sus manos energéticamente en la mesa.

**-Exacto no es el punto Rachel.-** Una voz resonó desde el interior de la cocina, una voz muy conocida para Rachel. Ante ellos apareció caminando un hombre bastante alto, más o menos un metro ochenta (no tan alto como Finn), pero si apuesto. Su barba partida y barba de una semana sin rasurar le daba un aspecto bastante agradable, sus ojos reflejaban jubilo y su sonrisa alegría. Pasó por un lado de Rachel depositando un beso en su cabeza.- **Hay mucho más misterio de lo que ustedes creen, las cosas no pasan sin razón alguna. Quinn. Beth.-**saludó con una mirada que bastó para la rubia, sin embargo el hombre tomó un bracito pequeño de Beth y besó su muñeca. La niña le sonrió.

**-Chicos, el es Charlie, mi tío.**

Algunos le dirigieron una sonrisa, otros como Puck se levanto y abrasó al hombre con cansancio, otros lo miraron desde lejos dejando en claro de su estado de ánimo.

**-Bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar… ¿todos son familia o solo amigos?-**preguntó a lo que la mayoría respondieron contando su historia.-** Oh, bien. Chicos solo quería decir que tienen suerte de estar vivos, y que trabajaremos mucho de ahora en adelante. Espero que estén dispuestos a poner de su parte para cooperar con esto**.- la mueca en el rostro de Rachel lo alertó, y aunque la morena no lo hubiera alertado, solo con ver en las caras de confusión de los chicos pudo darse cuenta que estaba hablando más de lo que debía.- **¿Qué tanto les contaste?**

**-Un poco.-**contestó la morena haciendo una mirada apropiada, diciéndole que no importaba si les decía todo en ese mismo momento, sin embargo Charlie aun no quería decirles todo.

**-Tomaran experiencia conforme pase el tiempo, no se preocupen. Por cierto ¿alguien quiere preguntar algo?-** como si de una clase se tratara, Brittany levantó su mano izquierda declarando sus dudas. Charlie le tomó la palabra con una sonrisa mostrando su blanca dentadura.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?-**cuestionó la rubia.

**-El que sea necesario.**

**-Pero…**

**-Pero nada estúpida, entiende de una maldita vez que estamos condenados a morir.**

Y ese fue el momento que el caos culminó con una espectacular demostración de fuerza por parte de Santana. Cuando Finn acabó de pronunciar la ultima sílaba de su oración con rabia como si fuera la rubia la que tuviera la culpa, se levantó ignorando los miles de brazos que lograban sujetarla y corrió en dirección al chico. Finn por su parte al ver la mirada felina de Santana se levanto de su asiento protegiendo su rostro.

Aun la latina forcejeaba en los brazos de Sam y puck que cada vez se les hacía más difícil contener a Santana López.

**-Ella no tiene la maldita culpa de lo que está pasando, ni tampoco te desquites con ella porque si vuelves a hablarle de esa maldita forma quedaras peor que un saco de boxeo Finnesa.-**habló tan demandantemente que Finn solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza temblando.- **Ahora ¡Suéltenme!-** Sam y Puck dudaron en soltarla, puesto que si sabían que si lo hacían la latina s lanzaría para golpear a Finn, sin embargo su salvación su Brittany que se puso delante de ella y tomó su mano. Sin dudarlo los chicos la soltaron.

**-Santana está bien, no te preocupes.**

**-Son como niños.-**comentó Charlie como el mayor espectador de la tal chica llamada Santana, por lo menos ahora sabía que no eran tan débiles como aparentaban.-** Y como los niños espero que usen esa energía y coraje que tienen dentro para hacer algo productivo.**

**- Creo que de ahora en adelante nos comportaremos como verdaderos seres humanos, o por lo menos intentaremos serlo.-**la judía comenzó su discurso levantándose de la silla.**- Nos tenemos a nosotros, olvídense de su familia y a la esperanza de poder recuperarla. Hay que ser realistas y aceptar que a pesar de las diferencias de cada uno de los que estamos aquí, somos un equipo. Un gran equipo.**

**Habrá algunas reglas las cuales tienen que acatar con especificación, si no serán reprendidos por mi tío. En primer lugar intenten no pelear, es fastidioso ver que las personas con las que convives no saben comportarse como gente civilizada. Santana eso va para ti, te juro que si salimos de esta sin que pelees dejaré que cuelgues a Finn en el roble de afuera hasta como una autentica piñata hasta que se desangre y pida piedad de ti.-**Santana sonrió con autosuficiencia y Rachel hasta sintió que su mirada cambio lascivamente.- **Número dos, la casa y los alrededores son amplios y podrían perderse. No salgan solos, que tal si mueren, ¿no sería mejor morir acompañado?**

**Número tres y último. Prohibido tener sexo. No me importa el apetito sexual que tengan, o el amor que se demuestren como parejas, no estamos en condiciones de cuidar a otra persona pequeña, a excepción de Beth. Tenemos que cuidarlos a ustedes y eso es suficiente.-**Rachel tomó a Beth que se removía inquieta en los brazos de Quinn.- **Sigan viviendo su vida plena y regocíjense de alegría de estar vivos y no siendo alimento de esos marcianitos. Ahora, no por estar en la situación en la que nos encontramos justificara nuestra actitud descortés y melancólica. Piensen que todas esas personas que amaban y murieron, dieron la vida por ustedes, solo mantenerlos a salvo. Devuélvanles el favor. Ahora saldré a tomar un paseo con la pequeña rubia porque la maldita densidad y tención está comenzando a afectarme. Tío sabes que hacer.**

Cuando Rachel terminó su discurso llevó a Beth directamente a la entrada de la casa, tal vez un poco de aire fresco la haría cansarse un poco, pues esa pequeña rubiecilla tenía energía de más. Después de que cruzara y bajara con cuidado los escalones de la casa, Santana y Brittany saltaron de improvisto asustándola y quitando a Beth de sus brazos. Inmediatamente la niña comenzó a correr y a ella se le unió Brittany mientras su novia las vigilaba de una distancia considerable.

**-Beth, Brittany más despacio.-** gritó Quinn llegando hasta el lado de Rachel. -**Es tranquilo.**

-**Lo sé, me encantaba pasar aquí el invierno. Cuando los arboles se cubren de nieve es impresiónate la vista.**

Fue lo único que comentaron durante un par de minutos hasta que los murmullos detrás de ellas la hicieron avanzar, también la necesidad de cuidar a Beth, las cosas no eran muy seguras si dejabas a Brittany a cargo de una niña.

**-¿Tu herida esta mejor?-**preguntó vacilando si comenzar a caminar o no. Rachel comenzó a dar lentos pasos y a ella le siguió la rubia.

**-Sí, la vendé. Espero que cicatrice pronto.**

Otro silencio. Un silencio no tan incomodo puesto que las voces a su alrededor las hacían regresar a la realidad. Mientras las chicas jugaban a unos metros de distancia Puck y Blaine caminaban explorando la zona con gran entusiasmo, cortando algunas ramitas que se interponían en su camino y pisando grandes cantidades de hojas a su alrededor. Por lo menos ellos se divertían.

**-¿Charlie trabajaba con tus padres?**

**-Algo así, el es militar Quinn. No sé su título completo, pero tiene un alto cargo. Por eso necesitaba a alguien que me cuidara mientras él no estaba en casa.**

**-¿Y pensó en mí?-**se sorprendió cuando Rachel asintió alegremente. Quinn sabía que no era una de las personas más responsables del mundo, pero se sintió demasiado alagada a que Charlie contara con ella para cuidar al único familiar que le quedaba vivo.

-**Conocía a Judy, hablaba maravillas de ti. Tuve suerte.**

**-Rachel ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-** cuestionó tomando confianza de la tranquilidad de la morena. Era increíble que estuviera tan calmada todo el tiempo, mientras que a la Rachel Berry que ella creía conocer era un manojo de nervios cada vez que no salía como ella misma lo planeaba.

**-Adelante.**

**-¿Hay cosas que nos ocultan Charlie y tu verdad?-**no muy convenida lanzó la pregunta al aire creyendo que podía ofender a la morena y a su tío.

**-Quinn hay muchas cosas que aún permanecen ocultas y ni siquiera nosotros tenemos una respuesta a ello**.-dijo la morena con calma mientras recorrían la zona verde.- **Todo esto es complicado, demasiado. Tienen a científicos trabajando de todo esto y no creo que sea prudente...**

**-¿Tienen?-**replicó de la nada Quinn, raspándose el rostro con una ramita de un árbol que dio directamente en su cara.

**-¿Tú crees que la N.A.S.A. no predeciría un ataque alienígena a la tierra? ¿Qué no estarían tomando precauciones en cada experimento que realizaban? ¡Por Dios Quinn!-** Rachel se sorprendió demasiado del cuestionamiento de la rubia.-**Ellos llevan esperando esto desde hace veinte años.**

Quinn se detuvo en seco en medio de la gran vegetación. Los arboles la rodeaban en gran cantidad, haciendo sus cuerpos invisibles bajo las copas de los arboles. El aire fresco soplaba con fuerza moviendo muchas hojas secas regadas por toda la zona. Miró sus pies y admiró una gran raíz de un árbol enredarse con muchas otras formando una especie de puente.

**-¿Eso quiere decir que hay gente viva intentando solucionar esto?**

-**Los muertos no podrían solucionar nada rubia.-**Rachel se sentó en aquella gran raíz sonriéndole.- **Pero es el punto, Charlie solo sigue indicaciones de ellos, lo mantienen informado con anticipación.**

Algo drástico ocurrió, algo que nunca pensó ver, algo que nunca pensó que le pasaría a ella.

El rostro de Quinn se transformó, aquella mirada dulce se llenó de ira contenida. Sus pupilas se dilataron hasta dejar sus ojos tan obscuros como los de la mismísima Rachel Berry. La rubia apretó sus manos en puchos, sintiendo su piel dolerle y sus manos tomando un color blanquecillo a causa de la fuerza que ejercía.

-**¿Entonces sabían que esto podría pasar?-**Rachel asintió con temor alejándose del perímetro Quinn.- **¿Y si sabían que esto iba pasar por qué no tomaron medidas preventivas? ¿Por qué no hicieron algo por toda la gente que está muerta? Se pudieron haber salvado muchas vidas Rachel**.- escupió con enojo avanzando hacia ella peligrosamente con un semblante bastante serio y feroz que jamás había visualizado ni es sus peores pesadillas. El gen Fabray hacia efecto.

-**Cálmate Quinn.**

**-¡No me calmo Rachel!-**gritó en su cara haciendo que algunos pajarillos salieran de sus nidos volando a causa del rubia**.- ¡¿Sabes cuanta gente a muerto?! ¡¿Cuánta ha desaparecido?! ¡¿Cuántos niños fueron masacrados para servirles de alimento?! ¡Rachel lo has visto con tus propios ojos! podrían haber hecho algo, que se yo, brigadas o pudieron dar una alerta al jodido planeta para que…-** al momento Quinn no pudo terminar porque Rachel interrumpió su discurso tapándole la boca con ambas manos. Eso solo hiso enfurecer más a la rubia que aparto con fuerza las manos de la morena dejándole en claro de que no jugaba.

Quinn estaba tentando su suerte, y en un momento de lucidez trato de largarse de ahí y dejar con la palabra en la boca a Rachel, pero la morena sujeto con fiereza las muñecas de la rubia y arremetió su cuerpo contra un árbol. Quinn con su espalda contra el árbol no podía moverse, increíblemente la judía la tenia sujetada por las muñecas a la altura de su vientre y luchaba contra ella para no dejarla salir de su alcance.

-**No podían decir absolutamente nada**.-la rubia trató de interrumpir, sin embargo Rachel no la dejó continuar su cometido.- **¿Por qué? La salud era lo primordial y el pánico que se causaría a nivel mundial hubiera sido catastrófico. Si hubieran hablado se condenaban a sí mismos y a la raza humana, era como si les leyeran su carta de muerte **_**"hoy vives y mañana mueres en manos de un extraterrestre y no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo"**_** Es ilógico hacer eso si quieres mantener a una población sana Quinn.**

-**No hablar tampoco lo es.-**esquivó su mirada ladeando su cabeza sintiendo todo el peso de la morena recargándose en su cuerpo.

-**Touche. Sin embargo, la pregunta aquí no sería porque no alertaron a nadie. Si no porque no hicieron nada para remediar el problema.- **Quinn la miró impacientemente**.- Y la respuesta no tiene nada de complicado, no dijeron nada porque no tienen ni idea de cómo solucionarlo. No iban a infundir una falsa esperanza por todo el mundo. Ellos son así, no pueden ayudar sin tener algo patente en sus manos que les demuestre una solución eficiente. Eso es lo que hacen ahora y han intentado durante los últimos ocho meses.**

**-¿Y que esperan para buscar algo que pueda solucionar todo?-**espetó bruscamente a centímetros del rostro de la morena.

Las palabras para Quinn no significaban muchos, pues en esos momentos la ira que la carcomía por dentro.

-**Eso es lo egoísta del ser humano. Quieren hacer responsables a las personas menos culpables para desechar su cargo de conciencia. Se supone que todos en el planeta somos responsables, no solo unas cuantas personas. Sé que lo más fácil en estas circunstancias es culpar a otros, pero nosotros también tenemos que poner de nuestra parte.**

**-¿Y qué quieren que hagamos? ¿De qué les servimos?**

-**Estamos vivos, eso ya es ganancia. Hicimos lo que miles de personas en las últimas siete horas no pudieron hacer. ¿Eso no es nada?**-Quinn siguió sin observarla y no era el hecho de ignorarla, si no porque sabía que la morena tenía razón aunque ella tampoco estaba del todo equivocada y no lograba aceptar eso.- **¿Tú crees que no me preocupa todo esto? Si lo hace y más porque yo soy participe de lo que está a tu alrededor y debo de poner mi parte para arreglar todo esto y ¿cómo lo hare?**-preguntó soltando una de sus manos para voltear con delicadeza el rostro de la rubia.- **Sobreviviendo como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. Sé que éstas molesta porque aun no comprendes todo, yo no lo hacía hace meses, sin embargo debemos mantener la esperanza de que un cambio notorio nos ayudara. Nos tenemos los unos a los otros, tú tienes a Beth, lucha por ella, cambia la perspectiva de hija a madre, ¿acaso este es el mundo que quieres para tu hija?**-Quinn negó.- **Yo tampoco Quinn.**

No era difícil de comprender. Rachel comprendía a la rubia, comprendía toda su frustración, comprendía de que como ser humano con habilidades lógicas impresionante tratara de darle el lado positivo a las cosas, o buscara soluciones no tan coherentes intentando solucionar un problema demasiado grande. Al parecer de la morena, siempre se pudo haber hecho algo para evitar toda esta catástrofe, ese era el gran punto de Quinn. Sin embargo, la realidad era de que no tenían una solución al problema, por lo menos fue lo que entendió la rubia.

Rachel liberó las manos de la rubia y se alejó algunos pasos de ella.

Por su parte Quinn intentaba razonar muchas palabras con significados a los que creía conocer. Estaban en una situación crítica donde su vida dependía de pequeños detalles, ya no había nadie más por quien vivir y sabía que ella tenía a Beth, su hija. Ahí comprendió el gran sacrificio que puede hacer una madre por sus hijos, comprendió lo que hicieron los padres de Rachel, comprendió un poco las palabras de la morena.

-**¿Solo debemos vivir?-**preguntó con voz apagada sintiendo como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Rachel al notar el loquito cristalino se acerco a ella, y borró todo rastro de imperfección del rostro de la rubia.

**-Sobrevivir, es lo único**.-tomó la mano de la rubia y talló con suavidad donde había lastimado un poco, por ahora las muñecas de Quinn permanecían rojas.- **No creo que sea difícil. Estamos en un lugar alejado de toda civilización, de la humanidad, este lugar ni siquiera pereciera existir, tenemos los alimentos necesarios para sobrevivir durante un año. Tenemos compañía. Por lo menos no nos volveremos locos como muchas personas que están ahí afuera, totalmente solas luchando por sobrevivir.**

**-¿Tú crees que esto acabe?-**terminó mirando el horizonte interminable e inmediatamente escuchó el sonido de una risa estridente: era su hija.

**-Todo debe tener un final ¿no? Además, hemos tenido golpes de suerte que nos han salvado la vida. Pero he de decir, que mi mayor golpe de suerte fue encontrarte a ti y Beth como familia**-se encogió de hombros **-, y también haberte besado en un auto conducido solo por mi conciencia y haber salido con vida para contarlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por todo, tengan una linda madrugada (=<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, lecturas y favoritos.

Un saludo a todos/as y disfruten la historia. Próximamente estaré actualizando cada semana. =)

_Para ustedes._

**Glee no me pertenece y cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

><p><strong>-No puedo creer lo que veo.<strong>

La escena era bastante divertida. Demasiado al parecer de Rachel.

Aquella tarde después de Rachel dejar en claro lo que cada uno debía de hacer en sus respectivos perspectivas, culminó con un ajetreado paseo. Con un paseo donde Beth y Brittany corrieron como si su vida dependiera de ello, un paseo en el cual arrinconó a Quinn sobre un árbol donde volvió a sentir esa excitación y adrenalina corriéndole cada vena y arteria de su cuerpo, donde después de una gran conversación con Quinn pudo analizar cosas que jamás había analizado. Donde Santana las siguió de regreso y no dejaba de decir estupideces, eso al parecer de Rachel.

Sin embargo, lo que a la judía le alegró, fue que al llegar de ese cansado paseo, lo primero que vio fue una hilera de personas que trotaban al ritmo del silbato que marcaba Charlie. Los rostros fatigados de los chicos le devolvieron un alegre ánimo. En ese momento pensó que Charlie no era mejor que Sylvester, pero si más comprensivo.

**-Es más real de lo que parece.-**dijo Quinn apartándose de ellas. La rubia volteó incisivamente hasta encontrar unos ojos azules. Brittany cargaba en sus fuertes y delgados brazos a una adormilada Beth. La rubia se despidió con una mirada y se dirigió hasta la Brittany para tomar a Beth y llevarla dentro de la casa.

**-¿Por qué están corriendo? ¿Es un castigo?-**Preguntó la rubia de ojos azules al llegar hasta ellas.

**-No, claro que no**-respondió moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados manteniendo una traviesa risilla en sus labios al ver a Finn cargar un tronco de árbol extremadamente pesado**-, solo que quiere que hagan algo de provecho. El ejercicio es una buena forma de mantener el alma y el cuerpo sanos.**

**-Lo dice la persona lloraba después del entrenamiento de Sue Sylvester.-**bufó Santana cuando Brittany buscaba la mirada de Rachel. Está se perdió vagando en un mundo interno e intentó observar más a los chicos.- **No me hagas reír enana, tenías el alma tan sana que vomitabas después de cada entrenamiento y no necesariamente era pureza.**

**-¡Santana, guarda silencio!-**chilló Rachel tensando su mandíbula.

**-Hasta yo misma llegue a pensar que eras de esas chicas que juegan con sus gargantas como si fueran a masturbarse hasta que logran vomitar cada cosa que comen, es asqueroso.** -Una mueca de disgusto acompañó a la latina hasta el final de su pequeña historia.

-**Una cosa es que diga que el ejercicio es bueno, otra muy diferente que soporte ciertas magnitudes físicas y otra que, vomite después de agitarme mucho**.

Brittany era conocedora de la extraña relación que tenían las dos morenas, así que tomó la decisión más inteligente que le pudo pasar por la mente. Las dejó solas y se adentró en la casa.

**- Entonces, ¿cada vez que tienes sexo vomitas? Desagradable Berry, desagradable.**

Rachel estaba harta. Apenas hacia un día que habían llegado a aquella zona lejos de toda civilización humana, pensando que sería bueno tener un poco de tiempo de relajación para pensar sobre toda la invasión que los rodeaba, y al cabo de unas largas horas con la latina quería tomar el arma que le dejaron sus padres y dispararle en la boca para que se callara de una vez por todas. La presuntuosa latina estaba colmando su larga paciencia, una paciencia que no tardaría mucho en hacer erupción.

Como último recurso la tomó suavemente la tomó del brazo y recargó su cabeza en su hombro golpeándolo fuertemente.

**-Por favor.**

**-Clamas piedad, ¡oh no!-**rió Santana quitando con brusquedad la cabeza de la judía dejándola caer a un lado.- **No está tu rubia para defenderte y es el momento perfecto para aclarar ciertas dudas que tengo. Mi tercer ojo psíquico mexicano me advierte de muchas cosas, Hobbit.**

Santana incisivamente agarró con fuerza el hombro de Rachel y la llevó a un sitio apartado donde los lamentos de Finn no pudiesen escucharse.

-**No eres mexicana, tu madre es de Puerto Rico Santana.-**comentó fatigada pues el ritmo de Santana era bastante rápido y las raíces de los arboles lo único que hacían era alentar su torpe caminar.- **Deberías tenerlo más que claro.**

**-No sé de donde sacaste eso, ni pienso responderlo**.- espetó molesta deteniéndose en la primera oportunidad que tuvo**.- Puede que ella esté muerta, pero no renunciaré a la nacionalidad que casi pude haber obtenido y cuidado con lo que dices, Lima Heights Adjecent pateara tu trasero.**

-**Santana, solo quedas tu. No sé si te fijaste pero no había nadie el Lima.**

-**Eso es lo que tú piensas, me refiero a Lima Heights Adjecent en Perú, enana. Los peruanos no me dejaran sola y si en casos mayores Perú ya esté desierta y solo quede yo, sería una gran desventaja. Ocuparías unos 30 marcianitos de tu parte para hacer justa esta riña**.-alardeó la morena ubicando sus manos en la cintura.

Rachel se recargo en un árbol frondoso, posando su cabeza contra la madera firme y suspirando un frio aire que le llenó los pulmones de golpe. Sobó sus brazos helados en busca de calor y miró a Santana con desdén. Si deseaba que esto acabara, también debía poner mucho de su parte. Aunque ella era la que debía de ceder.

**-¿Qué dice tu ojos psiqui…?**

**-Psíquico mexicano.-**corrigió la latina inmediatamente.

**-¿Qué ve tu ojo psíquico mexicano?-**repitió con fastidio dejándose resbalar en el árbol para terminar en el húmedo pasto.

**-Lo que nadie más puede ver, así que no desconfíes de mi sabiduría.**

**-¿Acaso sabes algo?-**fue irónico pues estaba jugando con fuego, más no lograba darse cuenta con que jugaba con _La reina del fuego_, y Rachel sin saberlo, iba salir bastante quemada.

**-Se mucho más que tu Hobbit, puede que no a grandes escalas, pero lo suficiente para saber que estas cometiendo un grave error. Y sabes con quien, no ocupas que mi ojo haga todo el trabajo.**

**-Estás loca.-**Rió al terminar de escuchar cada palabra producida por la boca de Santana.- **Por cierto ¿cuál de los dos es tu ojo psíquico mexicano?**

**-El ojo está aquí**- tocó su entrecejo**-, además si mi ojo estuviera ciego, dime como pudo ver que te besabas ardientemente en el auto con Quinn.**-y el silencio se hiso. Los labios de Rachel se inmutaron en un segundo en el cual Santana sonreía con sorna desde la pequeña distancia que compartían.-** ¡Oh si! El ojo lo ve y presiente todo. Vi el beso y no dije nada por no interrumpir, dije _"dejemos que la enana disfrute un poco de la bipolaridad de Quinn_" estaba bien, pero hace unos minutos casi intentas follarla contra el maldito árbol**- señaló el árbol más cercano que encontró **-, en el bosque, con personas a su alrededor.**

**-¿Como lo sabes que la incliné sobre el árbol?-**se levantó inmediatamente para enfrentar con poca cordura a su amiga.- **Oye, no trababa de besarla, solo quería alejarla de mi.**

**-Lo que digas Rachel, pero tu mirada lasciva decía otra cosa, y al parecer Quinn estaba bastante molesta por lo que hacías, aunque conociendo a la rubia y su rostro excitado, le gustó que la domaras un poco.**

Santana rió, pero esto a Rachel no le hizo ninguna gracia.

**-Santana deja de decir ridiculeces.**

**-Yo solo advierto lo que mi ojo ve Rachel, y lo que ve no me gusta para nada. Quinn y tú se traen algo entre manos, o algo entre las piernas, no lo sé y ni quiero llegar a saberlo, sin embargo me siento obligada a darte unos consejos de la tía Tana.**

**-Continua**.-ahora ella se cursaba de brazos bajo la intensa y profunda mirada de la latina.

-**No digo que sea malo la _"amistad"_ que tienen, incluso que te acuestes con ella no implica grandes cambios en el planeta, el problema radica que no es la situación ideal para enamorarse y antes de que me repliques algo, lo estás haciendo elfo. Estamos expuestos, un día tendremos que salir a enfrentar el mundo real y con la suerte que tienen ambas, una de las dos se perderá y la otra hará una estupidez por tratar de encontrar a la otra.**

**-Sabes que haría lo que fuera por…**

**-Sí, y ella también llegaría en corcel blanco para salvar a su princesa y toda esa bobería de cuentos baratos.**

**-Exacto, ahora que entiendes eso, me voy.**

Rachel estaba más que molesta y escuchar a Santana y sus estupideces que sonaban más reales que cualquier cosa comenzaban a hace mella en su cerebro. Inconscientemente dio unos pasos lejos de ella y su mente le regaló la imagen de Quinn junto con Beth cuando logró rescatarla.

-**Mi teoría fue confirmada cuando saliste en busca de Beth.-**Los pasos de Rachel se detuvieron en un santiamén, pero no se volteó. La morena agachó su cabeza dejando que el cabello le cubriera la cara.- **¿Quién en su sano juicio tras algo irreal como todo este circo que parece rodearnos intenta ir en una misión suicida a salvar a la hija de una desconocida que apenas llegó a su vida 8 meses atrás? Puede que Quinn no sea tan desconocida como lo hice parecer, pero la conclusión está ahí. Hiciste lo que ni su propio padre y madre hicieron, arriesgaste tu vida principalmente por ella. Lo hiciste porque sabías que si a Beth le pasaba algo, Quinn moriría junto con ella, y tu no querías que la rubia sufriera ni el más mínimo rasguño… la pregunta es, ¿por qué la proteges tanto? ¿Por qué cuando la miras te sonrojas? ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en tener su atención?**

Esto a Rachel llegó a molestarla profundamente. Con toda la fuerza que tuvo, regresó sus pasos hacía Santana y la tomó ligeramente por la blusa acercándola a su cuerpo dándole una mirada llena de odio y coraje. Santana tragó saliva en seco ante la actitud de la judía.

**-Tu habrías hecho lo mismo por Brittany si hubieras tenido las herramientas suficientes como yo lo hice.**

Escupió con rencor sujetándola con la misma fuerza.

Era bastante ilógico, según Rachel, cambiar papeles porque sabía que tanto Brittany como Quinn, eran las únicas personas por las cuales buscarían hasta el final del camino por un nuevo día. Eran aquellas personas especiales en todo el mundo a las cuales nunca se les dice no, a las cuales querían como si fueran ellas mismas. Rachel haría lo imposible por Quinn, como Santana por Brittany. Por eso mismo Rachel rescató a la pequeña Beth, por eso los trajo ahí, por eso protegió tanto a la rubia desde que se habían conocido. La quería, era obvio que hiciera cosas por ella. Sin embargo, lo que su amiga quería expresar no era lo que la morena pensaba.

Una última mirada le indico a Santana que si no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, Rachel sacaría un arma del bolsillo y le dispararía en la nuca.

-**Yo haría cualquier cosa por mi novia.-**comenzó con una tonalidad de voz bastante fuerte, pero suave. Algo que Rachel nunca había escuchado en Santana.- **Absolutamente todo, pero nosotros comprendemos el significado de la palabra sacrificio. Ambas hemos pasado por muchas cosas enano, y sé que si algo le pasara y yo no hiciera nada por remediarlo me odiaría a mi misma por toda la vida por no haber hecho algo. Eso fue lo que tú lo hiciste por Quinn al salvar a Beth, no te arrepientes de nada sabiendo que su felicidad está ante todo.-**explicó pacientemente soltándose del fuerte agarre de Rachel.- **Pero Brittany es mi novia, es esa persona por la cual daría mi vida para que ella siguiera respirando, haría lo que fuera para mantenerla feliz, para estar a su lado, para ser su apoyo como lo soy ahora. Quinn es tu amiga, solo eso. Espero que hayas comprendido lo que mi ojo quiere decirte Rachel, no confundas sentimientos porque alguna puede salir lastimada y ser lastimados en la situación que vivimos solo sería una carga más para todos nosotros y para ti.**

_Quinn es tu amiga, solo eso._

_Tú amiga._

Los pasos de Santana alejándose eran crujidos lejanos en la hierba que armonizaban su mente, rebosando de información, sentimientos, pensamientos. Un sinfín de ideas dispersadas a lo largo de un universo sin final.

Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el árbol comprobando que no era un sueño y de que las palabras de Santana formaban parte de ello. No lo era. La mano le punzaba al igual que su corazón galopeando rápidamente, su mente se nublaba a una rapidez impresionante, su pulso marcaba una carrera entre el viento y su malestar. Los sonidos de los pájaros fueron apagándose con lentitud al igual que todas aquellas fuerzas que le quedaban en su interior.

-**Maldita latina.-** susurró antes de mirar el horizonte y ver cielo teñirse de un color anaranjado trayendo con ello la soledad de la noche, más sin embargo Rachel, no se movió de ahí ni un segundo. Permanecía de pie como una estatua, viendo como el vapor salía entre sus labios y recordando cada palabra pronunciada por los labios de Santana. Rachel, sabía que la latina tenía toda la razón, ella no podía darse el lujo de tener un sentimiento como lo tenía por Quinn. No en esas circunstancias, no ahora. Aunque fuera un mínimo sentimiento de amistad o de amor, en cualquiera de los casos importaba poco.

Cerró sus ojos para eliminar cualquier rastro de dudas que quedaban en su mente, auqella basura que empezaba abrumarla grave mente y que no le dejaba pensar con claridad, no la dejaba encontrar una buena solución porque más que ella quisiera.

Iba a mantener a salvo a Quinn, pero de un modo distinto.

Y así en la fría y obscura noche, los ojos chocolates de Rachel resplandecieron de dolor y frustración, una mezcla de odio tan abrasador que terminó por acabar con cualquier sentimiento de frialdad para convertirlo en magma pura.

El camino de regreso a la morena le fue una total tortura. No paraba de pensar en lo que haría, que pasaría con Quinn, con los chicos, con sus vidas, con el mundo. Su cabeza ya mantenía demasiadas preocupaciones y sumarle más no era la solución que ella buscaba.

En el umbral de la puerta le esperaban Puck y Finn que reposaban alegremente en las sillas del pequeño patio de la casa.

Finn al verla no desperdicio la oportunidad y la saludó alegremente con una mano, pero Puck se levanto y caminó hacía ella deteniendo su camino.

**-Rachel, tu arma no sirve.**

Sus palabras detuvieron los pasos de Rachel, que tardo unos segundo en mirar en dirección a la cual Puck la esperaba.

**-¿Qué dices puck?-**preguntó Rachel tomando el arma en sus manos y verificando que todo estuviera bien.

**-Tu arma no sirve, la tomé prestada del cajón y salí a practicar un poco, ya sabes, tu tío aun no nos quiere dar armas de verdad y dijo que con esa tal vez estaba bien, espero que no te moleste**.-comentó preocupado el muchacho sintiéndose bastante incomodo ante la actitud frívola de la morena.

-**Si como sea.-**comentó quitándole importancia sin mirar a Noah o al arma.

**-El problema es que las balas eran diferentes, en el interior de la bala hay como una deformidad viscosa, es como si tiraras balas de pintura. Mira.-** Puck señaló a un ave muerta presentando claramente un liquido viscoso y maloliente color purpura. Rachel por primera vez prestó atención y observó con curiosidad el líquido. Puck tenía razón, parecía pintura pero con un olor bastante desagradable.

-**Puck, el arma tenía balas, no había forma de que pudiera matarlos con otra cosa.**

La morena pareció no comprender nada quedando más confundida que el mismo muchacho.

**-No sé, pero esto lo dejo en tus manos. Creo que sabrás solucionarlo.**

El rostro de Rachel se tensó y decidió dejar el arma en su lugar donde nadie pudiera jugar con ella; en su habitación.

**:: :: :: :: ::**

Los tenedores de los demás golpeaban los platos y las risas tomaban paso en la mesa, la mayoría estaba relajados y ya eran un poco consientes de que esa sería su casa de ahora en adelante y debían comenzar a adaptarse a ella, por ahora no les iba tan mal. Los chicos siempre fueron como una gran fraternidad, así que no les fue difícil convivir con sus compañeros y amigos.

La cena fue bastante callada y al parecer de Rachel esto le era más que perfecto. Su pequeña fobia al silencio desapareció para darle paso a una pelea interna que mantenía en todo momento que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hablarle a Quinn.

Desde que Puck le mostró el ave y aquel liquido purpura no había podido probar alimento alguno, de una forma u otra, logró asquearla como nunca antes. Aunque, ese olor le era bastante familiar.

Puede que la pequeña morena no hubiera probado alimento, sin embargo los ojos de Santana penetrantes en su mente le eran suficientes para no volver a tomar bocado. Era que por eso, desde que se sentó en la mesa, apartó su plato y jugó con su puré de papatas que ahora yacía frio.

**-¿No piensas comer?-** la rubia le preguntó delicadamente insistiendo desde su costado al ver que Rachel no había comido nada desde ya hace algunos días.

-**No tengo apetito.** -Su tonalidad fue neutra, ni feliz ni molesta.

Nadie les prestó atención y la morena dio gracias a Dios de que Quinn no pudiera observarla ya que mantenía una absorta mirada a sus verduras deshidratadas en el plato.

-**Llevas más de un día sin probar algún bocado Rachel te puedes enfermar.-**Esta vez la rubia insistió más de lo debido para que la morena lograra reaccionar, pues Rachel dejaba de comer cuando algo le preocupaba y la rubia ya había tenido que lidiar con eso más de una vez. Aunque en esta ocasión no lograría los mismos resultados.

**-No me interesa.**

La rubia siguió insistiendo pero cuando trató de tomar su brazo para regalarle una pequeña caricia y voltear su rostro, Rachel se levantó a una velocidad impresionante esquivando la mano de la rubia para dirigirle una mirada llena de coraje. Sus ojos casi estaban rojos por el esfuerzo de no llorar y sus pupilas negras se dilataban cada vez más.

**-Rachel…**

**-Preocúpate por tus cosas Quinn que yo lo haré por las mías.**

Su voz fue ruda y pesada, dejaba de golpe sin ningún escrúpulo, duda o delicadeza.

Todos dejaron de comer para observar con detenimiento como Rachel sin mirar a atrás subía por las escaleras hasta perderse. Después dirigieron sus ojos a el rostro consternado de Quinn y el dolor en sus orden avellana se vio reflejado en todo su apogeo. La rubia tomó el tenedor e intentó terminar su cena, pero al igual que Rachel, su apetito se había ido.

**-Dale su tiempo Quinn, ella aún debe de comprender más cosas de las que crees.**

Calló y bajó su cabeza para derramar una rebelde lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Rachel nunca le había hablado así, y esperaba con toda su alma que no volviera a repetirse.

Se equivocó.


	7. Chapter 7

Disfruten (=

_**Glee no me pertenece. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**_

* * *

><p><em>Se dice que todo principio tiene su final, por relatividad lo que inicia tiende a concluir.<em>

La humanidad siempre ha puesto por encima de todo la lógica, y el sentido obvio que le daban a esta frase era bastante simple: nada ni nadie vive o se mantiene eternamente. Sabían que si este principio fuera abolido rompería con el ciclo natural con el que transcurren las cosas. Eso solo daría miles de dolores de cabeza a miles de personas alrededor del mundo. ¿Quién querría tener que sufrir un dolor eterno? ¿Por qué permanecer vivo para siempre? ¿Para qué un problema duraría toda la vida, si algunos días con una pequeña alteración arrasa con toda nuestra forma de vivir?

Visto por el lado erróneo están esas conclusiones, pero en ocasiones, valdría la pena tener un amor que durara toda la eternidad, nos mereceríamos tener a nuestra familia por siempre y adoraríamos que la alegría nunca acabara. Sin embargo en esta vida no se puede vivir de blanco o negro, la luz y la obscuridad siempre están ahí, equilibrando una vida que perdurara el tiempo necesario que la luz necesite y culminará cuando el negro corte la línea de la existencia.

Es necesario recalcar que la persona es la encargada de decidir el tiempo de espera de las cosas. Tan sencillo como cocinar hasta destruir un problema enorme. Pero, regularmente el humano tiende a pensar que los problemas y aflicciones son causadas por otro tipo de complicaciones, incluso llegan a culpar a otros de sus aflicciones, además de querer que esas mismas personas resuelvan los acertijos de la vida de otros. Como si no fuera suficiente intentar de no hacer un hoyo negro de ellos mismos.

**-¿Quinn sabes donde esta Charlie?**

**-¿Qué?-**preguntó atontada levantando su cabeza en dirección a la voz de Santana.

**-¿Dónde está Charlie? Rubia tonta, además de sorda.**

**-Hace unos momentos subió al cuarto de Rachel.**

Quinn permaneció estática sin volverle a dirigir la mirada a la latina que continuaba con vehemencia negando con la cabeza.

**-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Espiando a que el enano baje a abrasarte? No pasara Quinn.**

**-Largo santana.**- escupió ácidamente la rubia.

**-Te lo digo por tu bien, aléjate de ella. Necesita su espacio y pareces mosca detrás de ella. Déjala Quinn ¿Para qué tanto hostigamiento? Llevas aquí exactamente treinta y seis horas donde solo abandonas ese puesto para comer, bañarte y cuidar a Beth unos momentos**.

La latina abatida, después de unos cuantos minutos de seguir observando a Lucy con resignación, dio media vuelta y caminó al lado contrario donde se encontraba su amiga.

Quinn era terca y un tanto ambiciosa. Siempre lo había sido. Cuando quería algo lo conseguía de cualquier forma, no le importaba que hiciera ni a quien dañara, siempre y cuando pudiera tener lo que deseaba. Sus años de preparatoria le enseñaron que la vida no es fácil y que las personas tampoco no ayudaban lo suficiente para que se pudieran cumplir las metas y objetivos. Es por ello que era egoísta, bastante.

La cena de días atrás no había resultado como ella lo hubiera querido y mucho menos el transcurso de los siguientes días.

Lo único que ella añoraba era poder ver a la morena, decirle lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, abrasarla, ayudarla si se podía, pero solo una personalidad que nunca había visto antes en Rachel amenazaba por destruir su estadía en la casa.

Las últimas palabras que escuchó de Rachel fueron _"Preocúpate por tus cosas Quinn que yo lo haré por las mías"_ y de ahí su voz no fue apreciada durante muchas horas más. Rachel después de la cena se encerró en su habitación para no salir de ella en demasiado tiempo. No se le vio ni para comer o desayunar, ni para practicar algunos ejercicios con Charlie, ni tampoco cuando salieron a dar varios paseos alrededor de la zona.

A Quinn le preocupaba la judía, demasiado para despreciar la pequeña vida que había formado y abandonar en el sofá de la sala.

Al igual que Rachel, Quinn había decidido no persistir hasta poder ver a la morena y preguntarle que le estaba pasando o si estaba bien. Se conformaba con verla.

Rachel no se la pondría fácil.

:: :: :: :: ::

**-¿Quinn aun no abandonas el lugar de batalla?**

No era el primero ni el ultimo en preguntar. Con el tiempo las voces fluían con rapidez cuando alguien lograba pasar por ahí y la veía recostada con la frente apoyada en uno de los almohadones observando fijamente el cerrojo de la puerta donde se suponía que Rachel debía estar.

**-Déjame en paz.**

**-Chica sí que estás tensa…-**rió Puck pasándole una mano por el cabello. Quinn gruñó.- **Tranquilízate y deja la manía de tener controlado todo, tendrá que salir algún día.**

Las horas pasaban y se notaban los rayos naranjas que se lograban colar por la ventana y daban directamente a los débiles ojos ámbar que aun seguían guardianes de la puerta. La rubia talló sus ojos un poco irritados y suspiró para volverlos a cerrar.

La imagen en su mente era un pasillo amplio donde unas escaleras se levantaban ante ella y una puerta blanca y un tanto raspada que daba al fondo.

**-Quinn.**

**-¡¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?! ¡¿Qué nadie me puede dejar en paz?! ¡¿Vienes como todos los demás a decirme que me vaya de aquí y haga algo productivo de mi vida?!** –explotó levantándose del sofá completamente enojada cuando pudo observar el rostro aterrorizado de Brittany. Sus ojos azules mostraban un liquido acuoso tan brillante que estaba a punto de derramarse por sus mejillas.

**-Solo vine a decirte que Charlie te busca.** – su boca se movió lentamente y abandonó el lugar a grandes zancadas.

-**Lo siento Brittany,** **¡Britt!-** Llamó pero nadie contestó.

Frustrada y lanzando un gran suspiro se dejó caer en el sillón con fuerza haciendo un mohín de sus labios y tallando sus manos con ferocidad por encima de sus piernas.

Santana iba a matarla cuando se enterara de cómo le había hablado a Brittany.

**-¿Preocupada?-**la voz a su espalda no la atemorizó ni la reconfortó, lanzó una última mirada a la puerta esperanzada por que se abriera de una vez por todas. No lo hiso.

**-Angustiada ¿Hablaste con ella?, Por cierto ¿por dónde bajaste?**

**-Hay una puerta en su habitación, es como un pasadizo.-**comentó con una gran sonrisa, casi como un niño.- **Estuve con ella unos cuantos minutos, después me corrió de su habitación. Es bastante temperamental cuando está agobiada, y eso no es nada bueno. Deja de comer y comienza a hablar consigo misma, parece que tiene problemas de esquizofrenia o demencia mental momentánea.**

**-¿Qué es lo que tanto le preocupa para no bajar?**

Charlie raspó su garganta seca sin ningún rastro de humectación y se sentó al lado de la rubia. Tocó con delicadeza su rodilla y le regalo una mirada confusa, tan profunda y cargada de misterio que hiso que la rubia temiera de él.

-**Quinn, ni Rachel ni yo queríamos mencionarte "el plan", pero por lo que veo tendré que hacerlo antes que una de las dos se vuelva loca.**-se enderezó un poco y aclaro sus cuerdas vocales.- **Rachel es parte de esto, parte de la solución a este gran problema.**

**-¿Qué problema?**

La angustiada mirada de Quin observaban con impaciencia a Charlie para que comenzara a emitir sonido, más él tardo unos minutos empeñándose en perderse en los rayos amarillentos del sol. Los últimos del día.

**-Ella es una de las personas que buscan detener la invasión. De pequeña Rachel siempre siguió a sus padres, y digo que cuando seguía era a todas partes, incluso a su trabajo. Se comenzó a interesar en lo que hacían sus padres y tiempo después le gustó. Insistió en que le enseñaran, y ellos no podían resistirse a enseñarle a su única hija de 7 años algo de bioquímica, física del espacio y tecnología avanzada. Lo impresionante fue que Rachel lo entendía todo con gran entusiasmo, siempre buscando más. La ambición es una de sus más grandes armas. Aprendió con facilidad, para seguir estudiando por su cuenta.**

Un pequeño silencio se hiso presente entre ambos. Un silencio que los gritos de Santana que parecía estar regañando a Finn se oían de armonizando la misteriosa conversación.

Rachel jamás le había mencionado nada a Quinn de sus padres, tampoco que le gustara la ciencia. Ella siempre se veía más enfocada en las artes, su voz se lo demostró. Una potente y abrupta voz que podía endulzar al ejercito más rudo. Sin embargo, le sorprendía con tanto nerviosismo que Rachel le ocultara tantas cosas. ¿Qué más mantenía en su cabeza la morena que Quinn no tenía idea de saberlo?

**-Es…**

**-Bastante extraño, lo sé. Pero sé que esa misma ambición la llevará al borde de la locura. Es mucho más complicado de lo que ella creía.**

Y de ambiciones, la misma Quinn sabía de lo que Charlie hablaba. Su depresión posparto, sus grandes mentiras, cuando se acostó con Puck y a toda costa consiguió que Finn le creyera que era su hijo, siempre estar en la pirámide de popularidad en la escuela, ser la perra más perra de todas, lo anterior y muchas cosas más eran fruto de la ambición.

**-¿Por qué ella?**

**-¿Por qué no? Hace un gran esfuerzo, y sabe lo que hace. -**Quinn frunció su entrecejo mirando sus manos**.-** **A nadie le molestaría que alguien tuviera una solución distinta de la que ellos proponen. Bombas nucleares no es la solución a las cosas.-**Charlie se deslizó frente la rubia sentándose en la mesa con cuidado para quedar frente a frente.- **Lo que ella busca, es lo que cualquiera buscaría en un enemigo: un punto débil. No preguntes si lo sé, porque no tengo la menor idea.**

**-¿Ha encontrado algo?**

**-Aún no. Confió en mi sobrina pero creo que esto se le saldrá de las manos, lleva despierta dos días y ni piensa con logística. El laboratorio está destrozado, tiene las ojeras más grandes que jamás haya visto y lo dramática se le está subiendo a la cabeza. Necesita calmarse un poco, al igual que tu. **

**-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?**

**-Sobrevivir por ahora y después hablaremos de ayuda. **

**-El plan es sobrevivir hasta que alguien descubra algo que pueda acabar con los... extraterrestres. ¿Y después qué?**

**-Lo que tenga que venir.-**una pisca de felicidad desprendió su sonrisa, una sonrisa que contagio a la rubia.

**-¿Está bien?**

**-¿Yo? si claro, muy bien.**

**-No usted, Rachel.- **se disculpó volviendo a sonreír. Estaba segura que Charlie tenía el encanto Berry.

-**Débil de cuerpo pero jamás de mente.**- la respuesta no era la que Quinn buscaba.- **¿Aun crees que sigue enojada contigo? Rachel se irrita fácilmente es por eso que te habló así Quinn, tolérala más tiempo. Santana me contó, esa chica no se calla ni sus pecados. Ella estará en mis tropas y será bastante demandante, es perfecta.** -Charlie y ella compartieron un carcajada ahogada cuando lograron escuchar las palabras _"idiota"_ y **"**_Lima Height adjecent" _colándose por la puerta principal**.- Sé que te preocupa tanto como a mí, pero a Rachel le gusta hacer un lio de las cosas. Tranquilízate y duerme un poco, bajará cuando se dé cuenta de que está perdiendo la razón.**

Quinn confió en el hombre.

:: :: :: ::

La confusión era lo abrumaba la mente de Quinn.

La confusión de no saber quién era realmente Rachel, la confusión en la que ella mantenía contacto con una mínima parte de su ser, una parte que le decía que hiciera todo lo contrario y dejara de pensar de una buena vez. Incluso llegó a cuestionarse a sí misma sus raíces, su razón de ser como era, la razón que la obligaba a permanecer sentada en uno de los bancos en la cocina a media noche tomando un vaso de leche frio y par de galletas que sobraron de la cena.

Un lio mental demasiado grande y complicado que no podía ser protagonista de otra cosa más que de sus expectativas y su persona.

Rachel no era la persona que conocía, había cambiado y daba por hecho que ella era parte del problema, uno tan grande desde que hablaron en el bosque debatiendo su vida entre las demás.

La morena comprendió las razones de Quinn, aunque ella no estuviera cuerda cuando le gritó a todo pulmón cosas que no podía externar con otra persona, soportó sus cambios de humor y también se acobijó en sus brazos cuando necesitó calor. ¿Quinn acaso comprendía los motivos de Rachel? No los hacía y eso era porque Rachel nunca le dijo que pasaba entre ellas.

La rubia la había notado más unida desde el beso, como si pudiera comprenderla. Fue como si ese beso sellara una conexión mental entre ellas, una conexión mental que se había roto días atrás y que no daba señales de volver.

Una luz tenue lograba iluminarla, era la luz de la luna que se mezclaba con el frio viento de la noche y que causaban ciertos escalofríos en Quinn.

La rubia cansada de todo lo que la rodeaba, a obscuras ya que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra bajó del banco, pero sin darse cuenta al voltearse, chocó con algo, un cuerpo que después de tocar su piel se alejó de inmediato sin hacerle algún daño.

La ex-porrista reaccionó rápido y con su mano derecha alcanzó el interruptor y de un momento la cocina se iluminó.

Sus ojos fueron los primeros en recriminarle el cambio de luz e inmediatamente los cerró. Al abrirlos se encontró de cara a cara con una pálida y pequeña figura que tomaba una galleta para llevarse a la boca.

**-¿Rachel estas bien?-**preguntó acercándose lentamente observando cada detalle de la demacrada cara de la judía. Un color tan pálido arrasaba con toda su piel, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos que se veían pequeños, sobresalían peligrosamente. Su rostro serio le devolvió la preocupación y sus labios secos buscaban refugio tras la galleta de chocolate. Su escuálido cuerpo debajo de una blusa ajustada al cuerpo le hacía parecer aun más delgada y desnutrida como de costumbre- **Te ves como si estuvieras enferma ¿te duele algo?**

**-Pensé que estaba sola**.-su voz fue ronca, tan ronca que Quinn pensó que alguien hablaba a través de ella. Rachel no le dio importancia y tomó el vaso de la rubia. En el momento que su brazo chocó con el cristal observó un gran hematoma morado con tintes verdes en su antebrazo. Antes de que Rachel pudiera irse de allí, la rubia la detuvo tocando la herida. Rachel aparto el brazo mostrando dolor en su rostro.

**-¿Que tienes ahí?**

**-Nada que te interese.** –ocultó su brazo detrás de su cuerpo dejando en claro que no quería que la rubia la tocara.

**-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa Rachel, eso deberías de entenderlo de una vez por todas.**

Rachel se encogió de hombros y la esquivó fácilmente para dirigirse a su recamara, no quería estar ahí escuchando a Quinn, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y escuchar a la rubia acabaría con ella.

**-Sinceramente no te importa.**

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?**

Cada palabra desterraba dolor, un dolor tan profundo que congelo a Rachel al principio de la escalera. No retrocedió, ni avanzó.

**-Lo repito, no me interesa.**

**-Llevó dos días esperando señales tuyas en ese incomodo sofá, he dejado de hacer otras cosas para aguantar decenas de comentarios mordaces de los demás mientras estaba aquí, lo único que quería era que bajaras sana y salva.-**confesó la rubia acercándose a Rachel.- **Solo he esperado para que me hablases, que me dirigieses la mirada, que me dijeras que todo estaba bien y cuando por fin te dignas a hacerlo, me tratas como si fuera una real mierda. ¿Qué te hecho para que estés así conmigo Rachel? Dímelo porque no entiendo.**

Quinn estaba más que cansada eso se demostraba en la forma de hablar, molesta y enfadada con Rachel. Eso la morena podía notarlo desde que la vio cuando llegó a la cocina, pero no podía parar, no ahora.

**-Nadie te pidió que hicieras eso por mí.**

Una sensación tan fría como el mismo hielo recorrió todo el cuerpo de Quinn estancándose en su garganta que se partía en mil pedazos al querer hablar y no poder formular ninguna palabra. Sus lagrimas se derramaron sin quererlo un una mueca distorsionada apareció en su rostro, sus ojos tristes se dilataban cada vez más dejando ver sus pupilas negras, brillantes y rabiosas en la penumbra.

No pudo soportar ni un segundo más, sonrió con tristeza mientras su cuerpo temblaba a causa de la rabia y la ira acumulada dentro de ella. Una demencia que pedía a gritos ser liberada de la prisión donde Quinn la mantenía. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, entendió que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por ellas, había perdido su batalla.

Decidió lo que jamás pensó hacer. Se rindió.

**- Tienes razón, pero no necesitaba que alguien me lo pidiera para hacerlo. Eso solo se hace por las personas que amas, aunque en ocasiones no lo merezcan.**

Dio media vuelta dirigiendo una última mirada a la sombra de Rachel y se marchó.

Lo único que perdió de vista fue una lágrima que se derramó en el primer escalón de la escalera, una lágrima que no pertenecía Quinn.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! ¡Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus reviews =)!

Lo sigo diciendo: _para ustedes._

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

><p>La vida en sí no tiene sentido. La vida toma el sentido que cada persona desea darle.<p>

Llega el momento en la vida donde uno se cuestiona sobre muchas cosas, reflexiona de todo lo que ha sido su vida, piensa lo que pudo hacer y lo que no, lo que hizo y lo que en alguna ocasión se dio la ocasión de remediarlo. Y es así como todo ser humano llega a la conclusión de que la vida no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Para que nacer si la muerte es lo único que tienes asegurado en la vida? ¿Para qué comer si morirás?, ¿para que arriesgarse en algo si tienes la oportunidad de fracasar y la vida no te dará una segunda oportunidad?

Nuestro ciclo vital es sencillo. Nosotros como seres pensantes tenemos la capacidad de decidir nuestras propias decisiones, incluso en ocasiones inconscientemente decidimos y tomamos las mejores y peores decisiones de nuestra existencia. Es ahí cuando todo el cuestionamiento desaparece. Vivir no es solo llevar una vida monótona, vivir no es perdurar por siempre. Tú no decides vivir por siempre, o permanecer vivo hasta un determinado tiempo. Pero lo que sí se puede hacer es ayudar a perdurar esa existencia. ¿Cómo? Brindándole un sentido. Puede que cuando nacemos no sea por voluntad nuestra, si no de nuestros padres, pero cuando crecemos encontramos cosas distintas que hacen cambiar nuestra perspectiva del mundo, es ahí cuando las personas comienzan a darle tendencia a la vida, es ahí cuando se nos da la opción de vivir o morir, un cuestionamiento que nosotros respondemos día con día. La vida es una decisión, si tú quieres vivir; vives. Si no; mueres.

**-Nada más gracioso que cuando Finn resbaló colina abajo, debiste haberlo visto rodar, fue asombroso como toda su grasa acumulada en ese saco que hace llamar cuerpo rebotaba de un lado a otro.**

Santana sonreía de oreja a oreja, eso no era una buena señal. Kurt que escuchaba atentamente la historia de la latina, solo atinaba a ocultar su temor hacia ella rogando a Dios nunca ser su enemigo.

**-Refréscame la memoria ¿por qué cayó?-**preguntó el pálido chico conservando la calma y tratando de regalarle una sonrisa. Debía mantenerse firme ante Santana.

**-Por idiota.**

**-Fuiste tú quien lo arrojó ¿verdad?-**En e l rostro de la latina había alegría, jubilo, entusiasmo y como niña pequeña asintió energéticamente tallando sus manos frente a ella. Como una mosca en busca de comida, pensó Kurt.

**-Claro, no podía perder oportunidad tan grandiosa como esta, y si la vida te da esas oportunidades sé aprovecharlas.-**comentó despreocupada dejando un tinte ácido y alegre en su voz.- **Pero descuida, nadie se dio cuenta.**

El chico abrió su boca e inmediatamente la cerró. No debía hablar porque si, así que con Santana al lado, caminó a paso calmado hacia la casa.

Era un día soleado aunque frio, el viento lograba azotar bastante fuerte que hiso que unos cuantos arboles recién nacidos se derrumbaran ante su imponente fuerza.

Los chicos esa mañana ventosa salieron de excursión como lo hacían todos los días desde que había llegado ahí, para conocer mejor el lugar y practicar con armas de precisión algunos tiros en arboles cercanos. Los que no practicaban eran reprendidos por Charlie con un severo ejercicio matutino que los dejaba exhaustos todo el día.

Solo que el día de hoy, tuvieron una gran complicación.

A unos cuantos minutos de finalizar su práctica los chicos se dispusieron a entablar una rápida conversación sobre quien tenía más precisión al apuntar y disparar un arma, Finn fue el primero que alardeó sobre tener algunos dones de su padre, ya que éste era militar y había sido un héroe en su época para después fallecer. Santana rondaba cerca y no perdió oportunidad de apuntar su arma falsa y dar unos disparos en los grandes pies de Finn que provocaron que callera estrepitosamente de espaldas por una colina no tal alta pero lo suficientemente inclinada para tomar una gran velocidad. Finn paró cuando un cuerpo se impactó contra él.

Santana López era bastante vengativa, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo será. Y el gigante lo único que hacía era que la morena le guardara más rencor. Primero con lo de Brittany, después con sus estupideces y lentitud, y para finalizar; el muchacho simplemente nunca le cayó bien.

Esa fue una oportunidad para Santana y si que supo aprovecharla.

**-Chica, debemos hablar muy seriamente.**

**-Charlie, ahora no, le platico a mi fiel amigo porcelana como rodó el estúpido de su hermanastro.** -Kurt abrió sus ojos azules al máximo negando con la cabeza y huyó rápidamente.

**-Por más divertido que parezca no puedes tirar a cualquiera que se te cruce por el camino. He de aceptarlo fue divertido, pero no es lo correcto. Si quieres permanecer al frente de mi tropa, deberás comportarte mejor. **

**-Pero...**

**-Pero nada Santana**-cortó abruptamente las intenciones de la morena - **¿Por qué no eres más tranquila como tu novia?-** Charlie se cruzó de manos ligeramente ante la imponente mirada de Santana y observó también a Finn que desde lejos parecía mirarla con odio.- **De hecho, si lo hubieras tirado unos segundos antes hubiera alcanzado una velocidad mayor y su alcance habría sido mejor, en ángulo era perfecto para que aterrizara de frente y no de espalda. Debo decirlo, estuvo perfecto.- **la sonrisa cómplice que le regalo Santana implicó muchos cambios, uno de ellos fue, que cierta rubia se acercara a ellos**.- Quinn.**

-**No hagas que me arrepienta y piense que no eres el adulto aquí, deberías de dejar de hablar con Santana.**-enfrentó la rubia regalándole una mirada de desaprobación a su amiga, Santana la ignoró.

**-El chico se cree militar solo porque su padre lo fue. Eso es bastante….**

**-Ridículo.-** sentenció la latina dejando en claro el punto que Charlie intentaba darle a entender; el egocentrismo del chico llegaba bastante lejos.

**-Exacto.**

Quinn veía una extraña conexión entre ambos individuos, tan diferentes en aspecto pero tan parecidos en actitud. Si no se equivocaba, Charlie tenía la misma acidez y temperamento cuando se lo proponía, además de un encanto varonil y viril tan asombroso que cualquiera que lo viese caería dispuesta a sus pies.

El hombre continuó esperando a que Quinn dijera algo más para poder platicar en confianza con la morena, sin regaños de por medio.

**-Iré con Beth, espero que aún siga viva.**

La semana había sido dura al parecer de Quinn. No sabía nada de Rachel desde que entabló la delicada conversación días antes. Una pesada y dolorosa plática de la cual quería olvidarse definitivamente. No podía.

Desde esa noche tenía en claro las palabras de Rachel, y la perspectiva no era la misma al parecer de la morena. Así que aun sin saber qué hacer, decidió aislarse de Rachel. Dejó de observarle, de prestarle intención, dejó que las cosas transcurrieran como la vida lo tenía planeado. O por lo menos lo intentaba distrayéndose con Beth y los chicos, no era fácil ignorar a una persona tan importante en su vida.

Una carcajada la liberó de su estado mental.

Una limpia y estridente risa rompió con su caminar para poder observar la escena. Puck tenía en sus fuertes y torneados brazos a su pequeña hija, jugando con ella, levantándola en el aire y deteniéndola justamente cuando él creía que era suficientemente alto. El mohicano la bajó y la sentó en sus piernas cubiertas por un Jean simple. La niña hiso un puchero tan tierno, que su padre no pudo resistirse y con la felicidad del mundo le tendió una barra de chocolate a Beth.

A pesar de que Puck no era la mejor persona, ni tampoco tenía las mejores intenciones, era un buen hombre, y un excelente padre.

-**Quinn.-** Noah intentó esconder el cuerpo delicado de Beth en sus brazos para ocultar el rastro de dulce de la sonriente rubiecilla en sus piernas. No pudo.

**-¡Hey Puck!**

**-No te preocupes, ella está sana y salva. Me pidió un dulce, espero que no te moleste. ¡Qué va!**-comentó sin importancia dándose el papel de macho alfa.- **Soy el padre, ¡Mira ese rostro Quinn!-**Señaló Puck, al dulce rostro de su hija**.- Es a algo que no se le puede negar nada.**

Era algo que no podía discutir con nadie.

Beth era rubia, una hermosa rubia de ojos ámbar igual que los de Quinn , además de tener también su sonrisa encantadora y una nariz perfecta: para la rubia, Beth era la perfección.

**-Me di cuenta.-**sonrió sentándose a su lado. Lo que no pasó por alto, fue la sucia ropa que traía puesta.- **Las manchas en tu camisa son debido a…**

**-Cuando Finn rodó como ballena me atropelló en el camino. Estúpida Santana, aunque debo decir todo habría sido mejor si yo no hubiera pasado por ahí.**

**-Parecen niños, no saben que esto es bastante enserio.-**replicó bastante enfadada quitando con su pulgar un poco de chocolate del rostro de Beth.- **¿Te duele?**

**-No mucho, ya sabes, estos músculos son aprueba de todo, ¿no Beth?** -levantó sus brazos torneados dejando ver unos músculos desarrollados. La pequeña tocó el fuerte brazo de su padre, para bajar con ayuda de su madre de las piernas de Puck y correr con lentitud hacía Santana que le abría sus brazos a su sobrina. **-¿Alguna noticia? ¿No ha salido?**

Esas fueron las preguntas que hicieron que el repentino buen humor de Quinn se desvaneciera en segundos. Puck lo notó y temió por su salud física y mental.

-**Insistieron tanto para que no me preocupara con ella y ahora preguntas por Rachel.-**la rubia escondió su cabeza entre sus manos sobándose lentamente las sienes.- **Estás hablando con la persona equivocada si quieres obtener ese tipo de información.**

**-Está bien, se que yo y Santana te suplicamos que la dejaras en paz y lo haces con gran maestría y sin esfuerzo ya que Rachel nunca sale de su recamara y cuando llega a hacerlo casi le da un paro cardiaco por tu indiferencia, pero entiende, pasamos del hostigamiento a la preocupación.-**apartó sin fuerzas las manos de la rubia y la obligo a que la mirase.- **Lleva encerrada ahí una** **semana.**

**-No me interesa.-**La porrista se levantó con fuerza de donde se encontraba sentada para irse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

**-Ambos sabemos que sí. La extrañas tanto que te esmeras en ocultarlo perfectamente cuando alguien la menciona o cuando ella te mira. Ahora es el momento perfecto para preocuparse.**

**-Está ocupada, sigue tu propio concejo y déjala sola. Rachel sabe lo que hace.**

**-Dice saberlo, Quinn. Al igual que tu también dices saber muchas cosas.**

Fulminó con la mirada al moreno y como toda una Fabray huyó del lugar.

**-¡Hola Quinn!**-saludo alegremente Sam caminaba en su dirección.

**-¡Apártate de mi camino!-**lo empujó despacio, pero el chico se apartó de inmediato al observar con claridad el furioso rostro de la rubia.

**-¡Que histérica nos salió la rubia!**

**-Está peor que en su embarazo.-**comentó Puck moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación. La bipolaridad de Quinn había vuelto.

Ruidos, pasos, voces, alguien gritando, seguramente santana, la voz de Puck , la voz de Rachel, su cabeza nada vueltas y no parecía tener la intención de parar. Quinn recargó su cuerpo entero la mesa de la cocina maldiciendo por lo bajo cosas que ni ella lograba comprender.

_Clack._

El sonido de algo cayendo la alertó rápidamente. Afortunadamente Brittany logró atrapar su cometido.

**-Brittany ¿qué haces? Baja de ahí en este mismo instante.**

La rubia de ojos azules se encontraba encima del taburete de los platos balanceándose de un lado a otro saboreando una deliciosa paleta en sus labios.

**-Aburrida. ¿Acaso no se nota lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Lo hago mal?-**preguntó preocupada-** Como unos cuantos dulces, ¡Oh no! Ni creas que te daré un poco.**

**-Santana dijo que no comieras dulce.**

La rubia bufó.

**-¡Santana dijo!, ¡Rachel dijo!, ¡Charlie dijo! No sigas tantas órdenes. **

**-Brittany no estoy de humor. Baja de ahí y ya no comas más azúcar.**

Los intensos ojos verdes se enfrentaron con los dulces de Brittany, no había ni un gramo de maldad en ellos, más sin embargo, Brittany parecía querer retarle, así que le mantuvo su mirada firme hasta que se cansó de ello.

**-Te extraña.**

**-¿Quien?**

**-Rachel, te extraña mucho.**-bajó del taburete y se posó frente a la rubia.- **Su mirada refleja tristeza. Ha estado bajando cada diez minutos en las últimas dos horas y mira por la ventana esperando que la veas. Es extraño, creo que deberías hablarle, se ve que está bastante mal.**

**-Trate de hablar con ella, no razona Brittany.**

**-O eres tú la que no quiere entender-** Quinn la miró de mala gana- **Rachel es tan peculiar como tú o yo, diferente al resto de los demás. Ella también tiene derecho de actuar como quiera, es dueña de su vida. Pero, lo molesto es que se esclavice en hacer algo que le gusta, aunque deja de hacer otra cosa que le encanta. Esta dejando una cosa por la otra, en vez de tener un equilibrio constante. ¿Nunca lo habías pensado? Es como cuando éramos porristas, lo amábamos, pero después descubrimos el Club Glee y envés de decidirnos por las Cherrios o Glee, pudimos controlar ambos, sin embargo llegó un punto que por problemas decidimos darle prioridad al Club Glee, no era porque lo queríamos menos que ser porristas, si no porque sabíamos que era donde más nos necesitaban. ¿Sorprendida?-**dijo la más alta acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de una petrificada cherrio- **Tengo mis momentos Quinn.**

**-¿De que hablas Brittany? ¿Qué cosas? ¿Te ha dicho algo**?- su entrecejo se frunció, y con esto, el de Brittany también. Parecía no encontrarle sentido a las palabras pronunciadas por Quinn.

**-Solo digo lo que veo, y lo que veo es más claro que el agua. Ella no está contigo y Beth no porque no les importe, si no porque tiene que mantenerlas a salvo y busca la manera de hacerlo.**

**-Puede que no sea la correcta.**

**-A veces lo incorrecto no es tan incorrecto después de todo.**

Quinn tomó el brazo de Brittany y la acerco a ella, quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

**-Brittany, ¿Qué hace Rachel ahí dentro?-**susurró sin perdiendo detalle del magnífico azul claro que emanaba confusión.

**-No lo sé, pensé que tú lo sabías. Aunque habló algo raro la última vez que bajó, tenía que encontrar algo, no sé qué. Dijo que podía ayudarla, que era la persona indicada para hacerlo.**

:: :: :: :: ::

**-¿Alguien me puede decir dónde está Brittany? No está por ninguna parte.**

Santana López interrumpía con testarudez y preocupación la amena tarde que apenas comenzaba.

**-¿Escondida?-**preguntó Mercedes dejando a un lado una pequeña libreta de bocetos que compartía con Kurt.

**-No, revisé todos las recamaras y los alrededores.**

**-Tal vez se perdió, el bosque es grande Santana.-** inquirió Tina sujetando el brazo de Mike.

**-Ella sabe como regresar y también sabe que no debemos de salir aquí solos.**

**-¿El desván, la azotea, el sótano?-**continuó Blaine- **Le encanta jugar, puede que esté...**

-No lo está.

Decir que el estado de Santana había mejorado tras aquellas palabras era mentira, porque el desconcertó, preocupación y angustia estaña plagado en cada centímetro de su rostro. Sus ojos rojos parecían estar a punto de llorar, sus muecas de desesperación y su frente fruncida no eran señal de algo bueno. Para finalizar la ansiedad comenzó a consumirla por dentro.

Sin darse cuenta estrelló con fuerza un jarrón que pasó cerca del rostro adormilado de Finn, para gruñir fuertemente comenzando a infundir en caos en la sala de estar.

**-¡Chica cálmate!**

**-¡No me voy a calmar!, ¡Es mi NOVIA de la que hablamos y está sola, completamente sola en donde esté, así que por favor no me jodas y me pidas que me calme!**

Quinn levantó la cabeza de su libro y observó detenidamente a la morena que forcejeaba en los brazos se Sam que empleaba toda su fuerza para que la latina no se escapara de su agarre.

**-¿Revisaste con Rachel?**-inquirió la rubia acercándose lentamente a Santana.

**-¿Tú crees que no? Casi tumbo la puerta del enano pero nunca me abrió.**

**-Brittany dijo que Rachel la necesitaba para algo, lo más probable es que esté con ella, tranquilízate.**

Santana dejó de emplear su fuerza y se liberó de Sam, parecía más confundida que tranquila.

**-¿Brittany habló con Berry? ¿Ósea que el elfo no estaba muerto?**

**-Es lo que dijo ella.- **comentó Quinn vacilando entre la furia de Santana y la habitación de Rachel.

**-Explícate Quinn.**

**-Rachel busca algo y ocupa la ayuda de Bittany. **

**-¿Para qué demonios el hobbit necesitaría la ayuda de mi novia?**

Charlie tomó rápidamente de una gaveta de la cocina una llave y como alma que lleva el diablo subió las escaleras de tres en tres escalones. Al llegar al final automáticamente metió la llave en el picaporte y sin tocar ni decir nada abrió la puerta para adentrarse a la habitación de la morena.

La cama reposaba comúnmente, los muebles estaban estáticos, la computadora también. Varios libros de biología descansaban regados en el suelo. El adulto no perdió tiempo y localizo la puerta que buscaba, la entrada a la ultima esperaba que albergaba en su alma.

Puck y Quinn se miraron rápidamente, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Santana corrió rápidamente al cuarto de la morena. Sus amigos le siguieron el paso con fluidez, pero Sam y Blaine, junto con Kurt y Tina se quedaron abajo para esperar noticias.

A pesar de que Santana había llegando en primer lugar a la habitación, Puck logró ponerse frente a ella impidiéndole el paso por unos segundos, pero después, Santana lo empujo haciendo una diestra maniobra que la dejó muy cerca de la cama de la morena.

Santana escaneaba la habitación con maestría, era como su sus ojos grabar en su mente cualquier objeto que se encontraba en los estantes, y la desordenada cama.

**-Miren esto.-**susurró Puck invitando a los chicos a que se acercaran, una vez que habían vencido el cansancio de las escaleras.

En las manos de Noah se encontraba un mapa de Lima, Ohio. Parecería un simple mapa, aunque algo lo diferenciaba, tenía distintos lugares tachados con plumón rojo y un solo punto donde la dirección de una avenida se percibía un perfecto circulo en azul.

**-¿Qué es?**

**-Es un mapa de Lima, observen el lugar marcado.-**Noah señaló con el índice el lugar indicado frunciendo sus labios y su entrecejo como si trata de pesar. Era bastante peculiar que los sitios que rodeaban Mckiley y las ubicaciones de la casa de cada uno de los chicos permanecieran tachados.

**-Es Mckinley.**

**-¡No puede ser posible, Charlie un auto desapareció!-**Sam entró a la habitación esperando encontrar al tío de la morena, pero lo único que encontró fue alrededor de ocho ojos perdiéndose en sus palabras**.-¿Y Charlie?**

Quinn empezó a transpirar con fuerza, un sudor tan frio que cuando una gota cayó en el brazo de Puck, este se congelo de inmediato al sentir el cambio de temperatura.

Charlie apareció bajo el marco de la puerta con un cuaderno de apuntes en sus manos leyendo una y otra vez su contenido.

**-Brittany no está… ni tampoco Rachel.**

Lo último que se escucho en esa habitación fueron los insultos desgarradores en español de parte de Santana y los latidos del acelerado corazón de Quinn retumbando en esas cuatro paredes.


	9. Chapter 9

Saludos =)

**_Cualquier parecido a la realidad, es pura coincidencia._**

* * *

><p><em>Y en algún lugar, algo sorprendente está por descubrirse.<em>

**-¿Puedes repetirme el plan?**

La fresca brisa daba en el rostro de la rubia mientras su cabeza y cabello se tambaleaban a causa de la fuerza del viento.

**-Brittany necesito que tu inquietud calme por un momento, me desesperas un poco.**

La rubia cambio su posición en el auto. Metió su cabeza de la ventanilla y trató te acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto. Se removió incomoda alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que observó el incomodo y molesto rostro de la morena**.**

**-Ya me calme.-**le indicó en muestra de paz.**- ¿Me dices de nuevo el plan?**

**-Ya te lo explique siete veces en todo el camino.-**comentó cansada tomando aire pesadamente y rogó a todos los cielos que la cafeína que corría con lentitud en su venas no acabara pronto. Si no, ocurriría un gran accidente de auto del que nadie sería espectador.

**-Una más no te hará daño.**

Aun dudaba si había sido una buena idea traer a Brittany consigo. Era un tanto difícil tener que lidiar con el carácter tan imperativo de la rubia durante más tres horas seguidas. Comenzaba a estresarse, y eso la alertó. Debía seguir su juego, jugar con ella.

**-Toma nota porque es la última vez que te lo diré.- **Brittany abrió la guantera y de ahí sacó una pluma.**- Uno, llegar a Mckinley. Dos, ir al aula de coro. Tres, tomar el cuerpo de un alienígena.- **Rachel aún no se había percatado que la rubia escribía firmemente en su mano con concentración a la vez que fruncía su entrecejo.-** Cuatro, regresar a casa.**

**-¿Por qué quieres hurtar el cuerpo de un marcianito? ¿Eso no es robar?-**cuestionó un tanto triste olvidándose de la pluma que traía en su mano derecha, que terminó golpeando en la cabeza de la morena.

**-Es un préstamo a sus hermanos alienígenas, es para nuestro beneficio.**

**-¿Para qué necesitabas mi ayuda? Es claro que tú podrías haberlo hecho a la perfección sin mi ayuda.**

**-No quería venir sola, últimamente siento que me estoy volviendo loca. Tú serás mi conciencia Brittany, tú me mantendrás cuerda.**

La chica dedicó su última mirada a Rachel, para perderse en los primeros edificios de la cuidad de Lima, Ohio.

Para ella era un gran misterio todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Desde que salieron de la casa del tío de Rachel, a escondidas de todos los demás y por un pasadizo bastante divertido, esto a pensar de la rubia, no imaginaba lo que la mente de la morena procesaba. Sabía que era algo más grande de lo que ella pensaba, o lo que los demás pensaban.

No importaba cuanto se enfocaba en las cosas, simplemente las perdía de rumbo. Trató de seguir el plan de Rachel y aunque este fuera sencillo, le causaba gran intriga a la rubia, no sabía cómo demonios harían todo eso ellas solas.

Cuando Rachel estacionó el auto, Brittany salió de inmediato para estirar sus largas piernas en el frio y obscuro asfalto.

¡Oh si! Habían conducido tres horas desde la casa hasta Mckinley y las articulaciones de la porrista estaban más que atrofiadas.

**-Bien Rachel, ya estamos aquí.-**lanzó el comentario al aire ya que las luces del auto se habían apagado momentáneamente impidiéndole poder ver algo. La oscura noche sin estrellas, las cubría y no era muy acogedor.

**-Quédate y vigila que nadie venga.-**le entregó una linterna, un arma y un radio portátil. La rubia la miró petrificada.**- Brittany me hablaras cada segundo, yo entraré y haré el trabajo sola, estaré bien.- **la porrista asintió levemente.- **¿Charlie te enseñó a disparar?- **Brittany negó.-** Solo cierras un ojo, apuntas y disparas. Por ningún motivo dudes en disparar Brittany.**

Rachel abrasó a la rubia con cariño intentando trasmitir seguridad como lo hacía Santana, después se separo sin mirar atrás y con una linterna en mano al igual que un arma, se adentró a Mckilney.

Fue demasiado sencillo encontrar la entrada, solo estaba a un costado de donde había estacionado el auto. Lo difícil era traspasar la puerta.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en su menudo, cansado y mal alimentado cuerpo, corrió estampándose contra la puerta principal. El impactó fue duro, lo suficiente para que la puerta callera junto con ella. Rachel se levantó lamentándose del dolor que comenzaba a formarse en su hombro derecho.

La escuela era digna de una película de terror. Los pasillos desordenados, los casilleros destrozados, vidrios rotos, y un silencio tan profundo que no parecía tener fin. Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Rachel impidiéndole caminar por unos cuantos segundos. Tras recuperarse y poder controlar su cuerpo con normalidad, apuntó directamente con su linterna hacia las puertas del pasillo principal de Mckinley, cada una fue registraba ante la ágil mirada de la judía.

**-¿Rachel, estas ahí?**

El apartó sonó en el bolsillo trasero de su Jean tomándola por sorpresa. Tomó el radio y habló nítidamente continuando su camino a pasos calmados.

**-Si Britt. **

**-¿Y ahora qué hago?-**la voz de la rubia sonaba nerviosa. Fue un error dejar a Brittany fuera de la escuela.

**-Habla de lo que quieras, comienza a darme sueño y no quiero dormirme.**

**-Yo no dormí nada la noche anterior, Santana y yo pasamos toda la noche teniendo sexo.- **hubo una mejora en Brittany, parecía que el solo hablar de su novia lograba tranquilizarla, y a Rachel también**.- Fue maravilloso.**

**-¿Así que eran ustedes?-**musitó más para ella que para Brittany.

**-Nos escuchaste.-**afirmó.

**-Durante un largo rato.**

**-Tal vez un día de estos puedas unirte a nosotras, te lo pasarás de lo mejor.**

**-Estoy segura que Santana me mataría con solo pensarlo.**

Sin querer, dio un paso en falso lo que provocó que tropezara dando como resultado una increíble caída en el piso. Como pudo se levantó y sintió su cabeza arder.

Su objetivo estaba a unos cuentos metros de ella. La puerta del coro la esperaba triunfante y bastante sucia. El marco de la puerta estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo acumulado por los días y con escombro. Cuando la morena vislumbró el piso con la linterna observó nítidamente unas gotas de sangre totalmente seca.

**-Es lo más probable. ¿Ya llegaste?**

**-No, falta poco.-**antes de entrar al salón, dio un vistazo a su espalda. No había nadie, pero sentía que alguien la observaba.-** Hay bastantes escombros y el polvo es... insoportable.**-mintió encontró su objetivo dentro del aula vacía y polvorienta.

Entró a paso lento, analizando cualquier objeto a su alrededor. Pudo comprobar que todo seguía igual, desde las sillas mal organizadas hasta el firme piano negro donde Brad tocaba con disgusto.

Con su mano derecha accionó el interruptor. No funcionó. Necesitaba de una gran cantidad de luz para poder hacer lo que estaba a punto de realizar, y sabía de dónde obtenerla.

**-Brittany, quiero que hagas algo. –**habló guiándose con la luz de la linterna a través del salón.

**-¿Pasó algo Rachel? ¿Llamo a Charlie? ¿Enciendo una véngala y la tiro? **

**-No, no pasó nada.-**calmó Rachel a una asustada Brittany.-** Sigue mis órdenes. Ve hacia el auto y enciéndelo.**

Rachel tenía una frase peculiar _"cuando no sepas el siguiente paso, improvisa_" y eso era lo había hecho durante toda su vida. Improvisar una familia, ideas, formulas, canciones, diálogos. Solo esperaba que Brittany entendiera su pequeño plan.

**-Encendido.**

**-Ajusta el espejo retrovisor hacia arriba. ¿Qué vez?-**y como si ella estuviera observando aluzó la pared a su costado. Tan rápido como pudo quitó unas sillas sin esfuerzo para lanzarlas a otro lugar en el aula.

**-Una pared. **

**-Da reversa y atraviesa la pared.**

**-¿Rachel, segura que no estás loca?- **la rubia miraba la pared con mucha desconfianza. Estaba completamente segura que la camioneta bridada de Charlie podía derrumbar con facilidad la pared. De lo que no estaba segura, era de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la morena.

**-Atraviésala Brittany.**

No pasaron más de diez segundos para que la imponente cajuela de la camioneta atravesara la pared de un solo golpe. Rachel sonrió cuando Brittany captó el mensaje y encendió las luces traseras y se bajó para ayudarle en lo que pudiera.

Rachel se movió con rapidez y antes de que la rubia se diera cuenta, tomó una de las mantas de plástico que estaban en un lado posterior del auto y con ellas cuidadosamente atrapó con sus manos al imponente ser sin vida. La morena lo levanto del suelo con facilidad para poder pasar la manta por debajo de su cuerpo, sin llegar a tocar al individuo con sus manos. Si lo hacía, traería fuertes consecuencias en su piel.

Cuando Brittany se acerco a ella, temió de sí misma y retrocedió algunos pasos sosteniéndose de la superficie de la camioneta.

**-Perfecto, ahora ayúdame a subir esto a la cajuela.**

La rubia aun con miedo se acerco a Rachel y con esfuerzo levantó en sus brazos a la criatura cubierta por un extraño material del cual la judía no había mencionado ni una palabra.

Tardaron varios minutos en ubicar al extraterrestre muerto en el auto, ya que cuando se disponían a levantarlo y arrojarlo al vehículo, la primera vez se resbaló de las manos de ambas, la segunda la cabeza del alienígena golpeó en la orilla del auto, la tercera vez, debido a la fuerza de atracción acabo en el suelo. Tuvieron suerte al cuarto intento donde Brittany lo empujó con tanta fuerza al auto que Rachel creyó que la cabeza del individuo debía estar totalmente destrozada.

**-¿Crees que esté muerto?- **la ridícula pregunta de la rubia dejó desconcertada a Rachel. ¿Cómo sería posible que alguien humano resistiera tanto golpe y saliera vivo para contarlo? Nadie.

**-Bien muerto. Tanto que ya no vivirá.**

**-Fue sencillo Rachel, pensé que cuando menos los esperáramos ocurriría algo que nos mataría.-**rió a sus palabras quitando unos escombros de la puerta del copiloto.-** Y no me siento como si estuviera muerta.**

**-Lo sé, hasta yo estoy sorprendida. Solo falta esperar que salgamos de aquí y todo listo.**

Su plan estaba saliendo mejor de lo que Rachel pensó. Demasiado bien que le resulto extraño el hecho que ninguna dificultad hubiese alterado la realidad como siempre acababa haciéndolo ante cualquier situación. No le importaba, lo único que agradecía era tener al extraterrestre en el auto.

Pero ¿para qué quería un alienígena?

Era bastante complicada la respuesta. Ella aun dudaba sobre lo que estaba haciendo, porque arriesgaba mucho por algunas respuestas que surgieron en sus noches de insomnio.

Tenía conocimiento, libros, pruebas de que los extraterrestres existían. Sabía algunas cosas de su forma de vida y su apariencia, también su forma de actuar, sabía el motivo por el cual estaban en el planeta Tierra, conocía cada uno de los apuntes y referencias que habían dejado sus padres. Tenía miles de trabajos e investigaciones acerca de los alienígenas, pero no se fiaba de ellos, simplemente porque no había coherencia.

Las cuatro noches que pasó despierta le fueron suficiente para darse cuenta que algunas investigaciones eran contradictorias a otras, observó que cada persona daba su versión de la historia, se convencía que cada apunte constaba de una diferencia grandísima que delimitaba su conocimiento. Era sencillo, no podía trabajar con información errónea, así que decidió que era hora de hacer sus propias pruebas patentes. Con una extraterrestre.

Sonrió y entró inmediatamente sin despegarse del arma. Lo mismo ocurría con Brittany.

**-¿Por qué parpadea?- **la mano de Brittany tocó un botón roto que parpadeaba ardientemente frente a los cambios del automóvil.

**-¡Mierda!**

Rachel se había olvidado por completo que el auto contaba con un dispositivo de radio que se conectaba directamente a la diminuta torre de control en la habitación de sus padres. Cerrando sus ojos aplastó un botón. Nunca debía haberlo hecho.

**-¡MALDITO ELFO! ¡TE MATARÉ CUANDO TENGA TU NARIZ FRENTE A MÍ! ¡TE MATARÉ TAN LENTAMENTE QUE DESEARAS ESTAR MUERTA, Y YA QUE TE ASESINE, TE VOLVERÉ A REVIVIR PARA VOLVERTE A CLAVAR LO PRIMERO QUE SE ME PASE POR EL CAMINO EN TU ESTÚPIDO CEREBRO QUE DICES TENER! ¡SI LOS ESTÚPIDOS MARCIANOS NO PERFORAN TU DIMINUTO CUERPO Y EXTRAEN HASTA LA ÚLTIMA ENTRAÑA, GOTA O LO QUE SEA DE SANGRE, LO HARÉ YO, PARA DESPUÉS HACER DE TU RIDÍCULA PIEL UN SACO DE BOXEO EL CUAL GOLPEARÉ HASTA QUE MUERA! **

Rachel y Brittany se miraron lentamente volteando a la radio que parecía que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, o eso parecía que intentaba hacer la voz de Santana. La morena la mataría, la mataría y no parecía querer dejar ningún rastro suyo en el planeta.

Una interferencia y muchos gritos se escucharon segundos después a través del radio, uno de ellos fue de Quinn que reclamó un golpe por parte de Santana _gritando "si te hubieras acostado con ella, mi novia no estaría en peligro"_

**-Hay alarma a 100 km a la redonda de donde te encuentras- **la voz de Charlie resonó preocupada con fuerza**-, van en camino.**

Y ahí estaba el problema que necesitaba, que dudaba que pasaría y que estaba a punto de cobrar su vida junto con la de Brittany.

Encendió el auto con rapidez y no dudo ni un segundo en pisar el acelerador para salir a toda costa de Mckinley.

**-Rachel… ¿Qué es eso?**

La rubia apuntaba al espejo retrovisor una escasa luz que se veía muy, pero muy lejos de ellas. Era un objeto alto, tan alto como un edificio que se movía a gran velocidad destrozando todo a su paso, un objeto que ya las había atacado antes y lo manejaban algunos alienigenas. Estaban más que muertas si esa máquina lograba verlas.

**-¿Alguna sugerencia?-**preguntó la morena preocupada deteniendo el coche en seco en la penumbra de la noche.

**-Rezar porque tu patético trasero regrese para poder hacer todo lo que te dije anteriormente, si no regresas… será peor para ti.**

Rachel intentó volver a encender el auto, pero no pudo. Ya era demasiado tarde.

**-Lo siento Britt.- **pronunció, aunque las palabras salieron de sus labios, sus pensamientos eran dirigidos a otra persona**- Espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme Quinn.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Antes de iniciar con el capítulo tengo algunas aclaraciones.**

**Quinn tiene el mismo aspecto que tenía en la primera temporada, nunca se cortó el cabello y mantuvo a Beth con ella todo el tiempo. No está con Puck, aunque seguía siendo el papá de Beth. **

**Rachel es parte un rompecabezas, se irá explicando más adelante.**

**Cualquier duda o sugerencia, pueden dejarla, me alegra que estén interesados en la historia.**

**Saludos y gracias:***

_**Cualquier parecido con la realidad en pura coincidencia.**_

* * *

><p><em>"No me recuerdes, pero tampoco no me olvides"<em>

**-Rachel enciende el maldito auto y vámonos.**

**-No enciende Brittany.**

**-¿Cómo que no enciende?-**la rubia miró los fallidos intentos de la morena por encender el auto, pero nada pasaba. Ni las luces, ni el tablero, ni la radio, nada.- **No enciende.**

**-No arranca.**

Rachel en un momento de frustración golpeo con sus débiles manos el volante del auto y giró la cabeza en dirección de Brittany. Su cabello rubio llamaba mucho la atención y era fácil de observar en la obscuridad.

Tomó su arma en mano para bajarse del auto.

Era impresionante, la máquina tiraba todo a su paso, absolutamente todo y vaya que era alta, podía verlo. Serían un blanco fácil si no se ocultaban rápido.

**-Pásate a la parte de atrás y escóndete.-**ordenó Rachel sin mirar a Brittany, estaba más ocupada en intentar sostenerse de pie. Las noches sin dormir y el poco alimento, comenzaban a surgir efecto.

**-Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir. ¡VAMOS A MORIR!**

**-Escucha, no vamos a morir, bueno no hoy**.-entró en la camioneta.- **Eso no estaba en el plan, así que asegúrate de mantenerte con vida o si no tu novia se encargara de revivirnos a las dos para volvernos a matar.**

**-Solo a ti Rachel.**

**-¿Y tú crees que tengo muchas ganas de morir?**-preguntó mirándola mordazmente- **No las tengo, aun me falta hacer demasiado en este mundo. Ahora, haz lo que te dije.**

**-Rachel, está el marciano, ni loca me acurrucare junto a él.**

**-No estamos muy normales que digamos Brittany. Piensa que es Santana, con la mínima diferencia de que es más pequeño y con piel resbalosa.-**ordenó observando por el espejo retrovisor a la criatura gigante.

**-Y que está muerto ¿se te olvido?-**retó la rubia mirándola de mala gana. No le hacía mucha gracia lo que la morena le pedía.

**-Mejor aun, no podrá hacerte nada. Solo escóndete.**

Brittany obedeció pasando su delgado cuerpo entre los asientos hasta el extraterrestre.

Los fuertes pasos de la maquina robótica hacían retumbar el tablero de la camioneta que se tambaleaba sin cesar moviendo el pequeño adorno de unos dados que reposaban en el espejo retrovisor. El suelo también sentía el gran cambio de fuerza y lograba temblar ligeramente a cada zancada de la máquina.

Rachel esperaba cabizbaja con su cabeza sobre el volante y sus manos aferradas al arma, esperaba que toda la tortura terminase de una vez por todas. Cansada dejó salir un suspiro que no paso desapercibido por Brittany.

En la parte posterior del auto, la rubia luchaba contra el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo sin vida del extraterrestre. Respiraba por la boca tapando su nariz con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tapaba sus oídos. Hecha un ovillo en el pequeño lugar, Brittany sintió la tención que provocaba en el ambiente la gran máquina, sentía como su cuerpo brincaba cada vez que esta continuaba caminando cada vez más lento. Solo esperaba que salieran con vida.

Algo que le llamo la atención a Rachel, fue que la máquina cuando pasó por encima de ellos pareció no notarlo, era como si ellos en realidad no estuvieran ahí.

**-¿Rachel, estamos vivas?-**preguntó la rubia dejando caer un par de lagrimas mientras levantaba su cabeza hacía el parabrisas del auto. Afuera en la obscura noche, el platillo se observaba con facilidad pues las luces en su contorno eran bastantes llamativas.

**-Eso parece.-** Rachel respiró con normalidad al ver a la criatura gigante a punto de dar la vuelta al final de la calle. Se habían salvado.

Cuando la morena apartó sus manos del volante, ocurrió lo inimaginable.

El tablero se iluminó de un momento a otro, la melodía "_We Will Rock You" _comenzó a sonar por las grandes bocinas del auto sobresaliendo al máximo volumen. La alarma del carro comenzó a sonar a niveles sorprendentemente altos causando un severo daño en los oídos de las chicas. Las luces principales y traseras comenzaron a oscilar y a iluminar el lugar con tanta fuerza que era imposible no llamar la atención. Y si que lo hicieron.

**-¡APAGA LA MÚSICA!**

Rachel no podía sacar las llaves del auto, no podía parar todo el escándalo y por lo tanto, no podía detener lo obvio. La maquina giró en un mismo eje, las luces penetraron hasta lo más profundo de los ojos chocolates de la morena y la hicieron entrar en un trance de terror.

**-¡Rachel mueve el auto! ¡ENCIENDELOOOOOOOOO!**

Brittany observó a la morena, no hacía nada, solo miraba aquella monumental estructura de metal esperando que viniera hacía ella, y la rubia supo que no estaba bien. Se levantó como pudo y llegó hasta Rachel, con mucha fuerza volteo su rostro y dejó en él una magnifica cachetada. En un momento a otro volvió en sí.

**-¡MUEVE EL MALDITO AUTO!**

Como Dios le dio a entender y aun mirando los furiosos ojos de Brittany, giró las llaves y el auto logró a pocas penas encender el motor.

**-¡RETROCEDE!-**Demandó la rubia a escasos centímetros del oído de Rachel.

**-¡NO NECESITAS GRITARME!**

**-¡NO HACES LAS COSAS!**

**-¡DEJA DE GRITARME!**

Rachel pulsó con todas sus fuerzas su pie contra el acelerador y el auto reaccionó y caminó en reversa unos cuantos metros.

**-¡Más rápido Rachel!-** la morena no hiso caso de Brittany, en cambio detuvo el auto y esperó unos cuantos segundos.

**-¡Te faltan muchos tornillos Rachel, el plan era alejarnos, RETROCEDE!**

**-Espera un momento.**

Y justo cuando la maquina quedo a 3 metros de distancia, movió la palanca de cambios y aceleró a una velocidad impresionante pasando por debajo del individuo que sorprendido no hiso más que seguir las luces del auto por toda Lima, Ohio.

**:: :: :: :: :: ::**

**-¿Por qué demonios nos sigue esa cosa?- **la rubia aun seguía mirando por el espejo retrovisor, aun por el oeste, la máquina gigante mantenía constante su paso. Lo hiso durante casi 3 horas.

**-No lo sé Brittany.**

**-Espera un momento, ¿piensas llevarnos a casa?-**razonó la rubia observando a través del vidrio que seguían exactamente el mismo camino que daba directo a la casa de Charlie.-** Pondrás a todos en peligro.**

**-No te preocupes por eso. Charlie ya ha de ver mandado a un grupo de soldados armados hasta los dientes esperando por nosotros a la mitad de la carretera.- **y la morena no se equivocaba, en medio de la carretera a aproximadamente unos 500 metros los esperaban muchos soldaos formando una especie de reten con bombas y explosivos a costados del asfalto. Rachel, en vez de bajar la velocidad del auto para cercarse a ellos, aceleró lo máximo que el auto le permitió. **-Mira ahí están. **

**-Oye, ¿por qué no bajamos con ellos?-**pero Rachel tenía planees diferentes, pasó como una estrella fugaz, tan rápida e incontenible en medio de ellos que no pudieron detenerla para nada.-¿**Eso no era lo que Charlie esperaba?**

**-Rubia, somos el factor sorpresa, hay que saber manejarlo. No puedo pararme junto a ellos y decir que tenemos un extraterrestre en el auto, lo hurtarían y acabarían con mis planes de examinarlo. **

**-¿Qué haremos? ¿Esconderlo en el sótano de la casa?**

**-No es mala idea, pensaba dejarlo tirado y volver por él otro día.**

No hubo más palabras entre ellas durante una hora. Una hora donde la rubia se calmó un poco y se dedicó a dormitar en el incomodo y pequeño asiento delantero. Sabía que la rubia estaba molesta con ella, aun así daba gracias de tenerla como compañera. Ahora vio lo especial que veía Santana en ella, tan servicial y fiel que podía seguirte al fin del mundo y nunca te cuestionaría de ello, al contrario te ayudaría a buscar lo inimaginable.

Sonrió estacionando saliéndose de la entraba habitual, dio la vuelta al retorno y se detuvo.

**-Brittany, Britt, despierta.-** la rubia abrió sus ojos adormilados y miró a Rachel.- **es lo último que te pediré. Baja del auto y camina hacia la casa, está iluminada ¿la vez?-**Brittany asintió y bajó inmediatamente del auto.-** Gracias Britt, y perdóname por casi dejarte morir.**

**-Fue divertido mientras duró.**

La morena se cercioró de que la holandesa caminara un poco hacia la casa, para poner reversa en el auto y rodear la entrada. No era tan difícil no pasar desapercibido gracias a la acumulación de arboles, cuando llegó supo que había un camino que daba directo a la cochera donde podía entrar sin ninguna restricción. Así lo hiso.

Una vez dentro de la cochera estacionó el auto y bajo de él, sin olvidar al alienígena, cerró todas las puertas, puso la alarma al carro y escondió las llaves en lo más profundo de sus Jeans.

Al tomar el picaporte de la chochera su cerebro colapsó.

No pensó nada y lo abrió.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta bajo la atenta de muchos ojos que con intensidad la miraban, unos castaños querían asesinarla, unos azules la miraban sorprendido, los ásperos globos oculares de Mercedes la delataban de un gran delito. Los de Charlie notaban una gran decepción, pero los ojos ámbar de Quinn demostraban una tristeza tan infinita, estaban iluminados de angustia, preocupación, ingenuidad. Las lágrimas no tardaron en venir al igual que su rostro se desfiguraba en uno tan demacrante que destruyó por completo a Rachel, que se sentía la persona más vil del universo.

Los gritos no comenzaron en llegar, también los insultos, las palabras destrozaban su conciencia y su fortaleza. Comenzaba a desmoronarse.

Avanzó en el mar de gente y con cuidado tomó la mano de Quinn, la invitó a avanzar a que se fundiera con la suya y delicadamente tiró de ella con suavidad. Continuaron así hasta llegar a la recamara de la morena.

Rachel cerró la puerta detrás de ella mientras su mirada seguía pendiente de la rubia. Ambas no dejaron de mirarse en ningún momento, se regalaban miradas de complicidad, de sufrimiento, parecía una competencia donde ambas declinaban a volverse fuertes. Rachel nunca había visto a Quinn tan vulnerable y Quinn jamás pensó esperar ver en su vida que desapareciera la sonrisa del rostro de la morena.

Rachel no pudo soportarlo más y con una fuerza incontrolable se refugió en los brazos de Quinn llorando desconsoladamente que su voluntad inició una lucha entra mantenerse o declinarse. Había sido bastantes emociones por el día de hoy, habían sido demasiadas emociones encontradas que quería liberar, quería sentirse libre y no con ese peso tan grande que cargaba en sus hombros.

Charlie tenía razón, era mucho para ella. No podía sola.

Se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de Quinn y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia inundándose con ese aroma que tanto amaba, que lograba embriagarla hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Escuchaba con atención sus sollozos y los de Quinn, aunque ella seguía abrasándola con la misma intensidad y pasión que siempre deseo. Acariciaba lentamente su espalda mientras dejaba besos cortos en su frente y cabello. Se sentía bien estar en brazos de Quinn, era gratificante sentir la calidez que le ofrecían esos brazos, ese cuerpo.

-**Casi muero el día de hoy, y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era estar en tus brazos.**

La morena se separó ligeramente dejando salir un mar de lágrimas de sus ojos, dejaba que toda esa angustia saliera, no quería quedarse con nada. Y Quinn iba a ayudarla.

Sin dejar que pasara mucho tiempo, con su pulgar limpió todo resto de líquido de Rachel, para acariciar con suavidad el rostro de la morena.

Quinn sin romper el abraso dejó que la espalda de Rachel reposara ligeramente en la pared, con su mano derecha apagó el interruptor y puso seguro en la puerta.

Después, la besó el resto la noche intentando quitar todo mal sentimiento del cuerpo de la morena, intentando hacer que esa persona que estaba frente a ella volviera a hacer su Rachel, la persona más feliz que conocía en la tierra, la persona que lograba alegrarla cada mañana, la persona que logró enamorarla sin ningún esfuerzo.

Lo logró.


	11. Chapter 11

**Las noticas llegan de un momento a otro, la mayoría sin devastadoras y también suele haber favorables en nuestra vida. Sin embargo, ayer los Gleeks recibimos una de las peores. El actor Cory Monteith fue encontrado sin vida. Cory interpretaba a Finn en la serie Glee. Sin duda ha dejado sin palabras a miles de personas con su inesperada muerte.**

**Desde mi punto de vista, Finn siempre fue un buen personaje, un tanto ingenuo pero bueno. No era mi favorito en la serie, pero el personaje no tiene nada que ver con la persona que lo interpreta. Cory siempre fue un buen chico, a pesar de sus errores a lo largo de su existencia, mantenía firme la noción de que la vida era corta para tomarla enserio. Era cierto, Cory nos deja muchas enseñanzas, pero al final de todo no pudo con su propia lucha y se nos he dejado. Es nuestro turno de continuar su existencia.**

**Los fandoms en este momento son lo menos que importa, absolutamente todos estamos unidos. He visto miles de twits y publicaciones de Face apoyando a la familia del actor, sus amigos, Fans y por su puesto a su novia.**

**Lo digo por experiencia propia, perder a la persona que más amas en la vida duele muchísimo, demasiado, yo lo experimente hace algunos meses y que te den la noticia es abrumador y sientes que pierdes tu camino. Lea es una gran persona y está pasando por este sufrimiento, debo decir que creo que es la que más sufre.**

**Solo quería expresar mi condolencias hacía la familia de Cory, nosotros los fieles Gleeks, a Lea Michele. Gracias Cory por querer tanto a Lea, su salud creo que es lo primordial en estos momentos.**

_**Se fue un alma al cielo chicos, pero el recuerdo siempre estará dentro de nosotros.**_

**Gracias por todo y disfruten el capitulo, es dedicado a Cory Monteith.**

**:: :: :: :: ::**

_PD: aclaraciones del capítulo anterior, ellas no tuvieron sexo._

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

><p><em>"La vida es muy corta para desperdiciarla en ridiculeces"<em>

**-Me odian.**

**-Tienen motivos.**

**-Tú también los tienes y no me replicas nada.**

**-Porque se tus razones, ellos no saben nada aún. Y aunque pueda que no entienda las cosas, estoy molesta contigo.**

**-Lo sé.- **la morena apartó sus manos de su rostro para dejar caer su cabeza en el desayunador de la cocina.- **Pero gracias por no alejarte de mí. Beth, tú y Brittany son las únicas personas que me miran como si no quisieran matarme.**

**-Charlie…**

**-Está molesto**-interrumpió inmediatamente la judía acariciando su propio cabello**-, se puede notar en su rostro. ¿Te has fijado como me habla?**

**-Pero no te ha dirigido palabra.**

**-Exacto.-**Rachel extendió sus manos hacía el techo dándole entender a la rubia que había tocado fondo.

Habían pasado cuatro días después del incidente del extraterrestre. Cuatro días donde nadie la saludaba, donde las miradas dirigidas a su persona parecían atravesarla en dos y dejarla sin aliento. Entendía que Santana estaba molesta con ella, más que molesta, pero no lograba comprender el comportamiento de los demás. Podría ser que se pusieran de parte de Santana, era lo más lógico, ella lo habría hecho de estar en el lugar de los demás.

Fue crítico bajar a desayunar y que en la mesa reinara el silencio, el dolor crecía cada vez que intentaba hablar con alguien y él o ella la esquivaba magistralmente sin darle la oportunidad de dar explicaciones. Ni siquiera su tío era capaz de hablarle. Solo mantenía contacto con las rubias. Beth, Brittany y Quinn.

Gracias a Quinn sabía que los chicos se llevaban bastante bien, o por lo menos intentaban hacerlo. Los que cocinaban eran kurt, Tina y Mercedes, eran desayunos deliciosos los que preparaban cada día al igual que comidas y cenas, mientras ellos se dedicaban a cocinar los demás debían ejercitarse por ordenes mayores de Charlie. Todo los días los llevaba a dar un gran recorrido del que ninguno, excepto los de la cocina lograban salvarse, después los que querían quedarse con él, eran los afortunados que recibían clases totalmente gratis de tiro con arma de fuego. Además cada persona en la casa tenía deberes, desde limpieza hasta tareas sencillas como podar el césped con tijeras o ayudar a Charlie en los arreglos de la casa, fue divertido cuando Puck bajó con una escoba y un traje de muchacha de servicio (de stripper) que había traído consigo desde su casa para comenzar a realizar con mucha destreza las tareas del hogar mientras su hija lo observaba con alegría. La convivencia era sana, muchas veces los chicos se quedaban despiertos cantando canciones o contando miles de historias sobre sus familias: los recuerdos era lo único que les quedaba.

**-Se supone que somos una familia, no nos deberíamos de dar la espalda.-**comentó la morena un poco disgustada levantándose de el banquillo.

**-Rachel actuaste sola, dirigiste sin ayuda, hiciste lo que tú quisiste, casi te asesinan, hurtaste a la novia de Santana y para colmo causaste una alarma local.**

Quinn retó a la morena que no dudo en desaparecer el contacto visual que ambas mantenían.

-**No podían ayudarme aunque quisieran, y si hago las cosas es para su seguridad.-**la chica tomó un vaso y se sirvió agua del grifo, la pasó lentamente por su garganta saboreando el sabor insípido del liquido en su interior.- **Créeme estuve pensando todo esto por un día entero.**

**-¿Para qué volviste a Lima?**

**-Tenía que comprobar algo por mi cuenta.**

**-¿Qué tenías que comprobar?-**Quinn logró captar la mirada quisquillosa en Rachel. Esas miradas que a la vez te dicen todo, pero nada sale a relucir. La judía ocultaba muchas cosas.

**-Fui a McKinley.**

**-Lo sé.-**contestó con obviedad refutando el hecho que Rachel comenzaba a querer escapar del tema de conversación.- **Estaba en el mapa, Santana quiso salir huyendo después de que supo que Brittany estaba contigo. Por suerte Charlie no la dejó ir, la convenció.-** la rubia pauso por un largo minuto, donde se posicionó a escasos centímetros de Rachel quitándole el vaso con autoridad para terminar de beber el resto de agua**.- ¿Era tan importante el motivo por el cual fuiste a Lima? ¿Era tan importante que arriesgaste tu vida y la de Brittany, además de la salud mental y emocional de los que estábamos aquí?**

**-Perdóname, perdí la cabeza.**

**-Rachel no sabes la desesperación que sentí cuando Charlie nos dijo que había una alarma en Lima, y que lo más probable era que esas cosas volvieran mientras tú estabas en Mckinley.**

**-De hecho, vimos la máquina antes de irnos.-**bromeó inmaduramente y cayó en cuenta de su error cuando Quinn se alejó de ella.- Te **comprendo Quinn, yo estuve en tu lugar**- logró detenerla- **Un día me despedí de mis padres sin darme cuenta de lo que perdería. Esa tarde llegaron a darme la noticia que habían muerto. **

**-Y si lo comprendes ¿por qué sigues haciendo lo mismo?-**insistió Quinn mirándole suplicantemente.

**-Es un ciclo sin fin. Todos moriremos algún día, eso es seguro, y puede que últimamente este tentando a mi suerte. Pero en ocasiones vale la pena arriesgarse.** -le dio un tierno besó en su mejilla y tomó su mano.- **Ven conmigo**.

Nunca creyó que la rubia fuera capaz de seguirla y aun así lo hiso.

No comprendió descifrar el enigma que dibujaba el rostro de Quinn cuando la llevó directamente a su habitación, ni tampoco cuando cerró la puerta con seguro y se acercó lentamente a ella depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Un beso que no tardo en convertirse en algo más, un prueba de afecto y de fidelidad, una unión entre dos personas con sentimientos tan puros que luchaban día con día para fortalecerse unos a otros.

La relación entre Quinn y Rachel aumentó los últimos días. Las caricias eran dadas es su tiempo libre, los besos llegaban lo justo y necesario para satisfacerse mutuamente. Las miradas eran tan intensas que lograban descubrir el mar de pensamientos que albergaban en su mente. Tenían una conexión infinitamente perfecta, la que toda pareja desearía tener en una relación. Aún así, ellas no eran nada.

Rachel retiró suavemente a Quinn de su cuerpo antes de que la rubia pudiera malinterpretar las cosas y con su mano acarició el perfecto rostro de Quinn.

**-Quiero mostrarte algo.**

La ansiosa mirada de Quinn recorrió el pequeño cuerpo de la morena que se perdió detrás de una puerta en un costado de la habitación, con una sonrisa en los labios que aún mantenían el dulce sabor de Rachel, caminó en dirección a la puerta. Frunció su entrecejo al abrirla y descubrir que detrás de la puerta había una escalera que parecía dirigirse hacia el sótano. Bajó cada escalón con nerviosismo, no era tan aterrador como en las películas, al contrario, el techo y el barandal de la escalera estaban magníficamente iluminados, solo que el enigma de descubrir lo que Rachel le mostraría, hacía mella en su cerebro.

Al terminar de pisar el último escalón una puerta de metal sin cerradura le impedía continuar su recorrido. Con paciencia dio dos toques e inmediatamente la puerta se deslizo hacía un costado perdiéndose en la pared. Lo que vio después le causo pesadillas.

Una habitación completamente blanca apareció frente a ella, las paredes, el techo, el piso, los muebles. Absolutamente todo era blanco, pero de un color tan puro y brillante que logró impresionarla a un nivel extraordinario.

Sus ojos curiosos recorrieron la habitación completa. Era espaciosamente enorme, casi como todo el tamaño de la casa pero subterráneo y obviamente de una planta, en una esquina había una plataforma donde se encontraba una especie de camilla de metal, había alguien ahí pero se limito a quitarle importancia. Frente a ella un enorme pizarrón cristalino dejaba ver la letra de la morena esparcida por todo el lugar, cálculos, cuentas, números, palabras claves encerradas con plumón rojo. A unos 5 metros del pizarrón una pantalla más pequeña que el pizarrón, también de cristal mantenía una serie de programas abiertos en verías ventanas, después le seguían pantallas más pequeñas. Un escritorio era lo que la mantenía absorta de todo.

Todo era de cristal, el monitor, los cajones, el escritorio, los adornos de la silla blanca, el bote de basura, los cables de la computadora. Todo parecía tener estar a la última tecnología. Y no se equivocaba.

Dio su primer paso para dirigirse a la figura de Rachel, le pareció increíble ver a la morena con un contraste frio de fondo y que aun consiguiera tener ese brillo especial e inaudito.

Rachel tomó su mano y la condujo hacía la zona más apartada, donde estaba la camilla.

De cerca la rubia pudo notar más detalles, como varias tablas, unas ciertas computadoras, algunas cosas medicas posicionadas perfectamente en un tabloide de metal, unos cuantos libros arrumbados pero colocados con maestría en un anaquel.

Creyó ver la camilla de lejos, pero de cerca parecía más grande de lo común, rodeada de una cúpula cristalina que ella no pudo apreciar en un principio. Rachel deslizó la mano en una pequeña figura que se formaba en la cúpula y esta automáticamente comenzó a abrirse dando pasó a un olor estéril. Lo que vio la dejó sin palabras.

En la camilla había un ser extraño, pálido en grandeza y solo con verlo sintió frio y miedo. El individuo estaba conectado a las computadoras y en su frente ciertos cables salían de su cuerpo para terminar en otra máquina que nunca había visto en su vida. Quinn a pesar de la impresión, reconoció algo, en el costado del extraterrestre, debajo de sus costillas derechas, una herida.

**-Es… es… **

**-Un extraterrestre ¿Recuerdas que lo asesiné en la escuela**?- La rubia asintió energéticamente aun con sus orbes ámbar expuestas en todos los sentidos.- **Él es uno de ellos, no hubo espacio en el auto para su compañero.**

Quinn no comprendió la broma de Rachel, últimamente no comprendía mucho de lo que decía. Era como si la mayoría del tiempo bromeara con su vida, como si jugara con exponerse tentando a la muerte en un desafío final.

**-¿Por esto arriesgaste tu vida y la de Brittany?-** Rachel amplió más su sonrisa sin dejar de observar al extraterrestre.- **Si santana no te mata, créeme que yo lo haré.**

**-Esto, es la respuesta a todos los problemas.-** la judía ignoró las últimas palabras de la rubia, sin embargo sucedió lo contrario. Al mirar a Quinn notó cierta molesta plagada en todo su esplendor.- Tranquilízate, siento que tomaras el bisturí y lo encajarás en mi cuello. No lo harás porque me quieres, confió en ti.

Rachel suspiró pesadamente tomándose un ligero tiempo para pensar sus palabras con claridad.

**-Uno de ellos asesinó a mi familia, eso fue lo último que vieron mis padres. Una criatura viva que creían muerta, vieron a nuestro problema Quinn. Por segundos tuvieron la solución de la humanidad en sus manos, jugaron con fuego y se quemaron.**

**-¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿jugar? ¿Piensas quemarte también?**

**-En realidad todo lo contrario.**-negó con su cabeza.- **No puedo quemarme porque el cable azul que vez ahí congela el cuerpo del extraterrestre manteniéndolo en un estado perfecto e inconsciente. Si estuviera vivo no me podría hacer nada.**-se alejó un metro de Quinn al seguir observando su mirada furiosa sobre ella.- **No me mires de esa forma, es bastante extraño. Te muestro esto porque tengo la suficiente confianza para saber que no dirás nada, por lo menos en algunos días. Ya que tenga listas varias pruebas hablaré con todos. ¿Preguntas?**

El cuestionamiento en el cerebro de Rachel continuaba más allá de todas las leyes físicas que lograba conocer, por eso sabía que por ahora las ideas más descabelladas podían dar pasó a una solución inmediata que le servía de gran ayuda en su proyecto, un proyecto que decidió nombrar _"Streisand"._ Un poco loco, tal vez. Pero ¿quien podría cuestionarla además de ella misma?

La planeación era sencilla, desde que descubrió que la información que tenía podía servirle de poca ayuda decidió hacer investigaciones por su parte, una y otra vez releyendo los mismos libros lograron que tomara una decisión más sencilla a la solución; ella debía hacer su propio aporte o por lo menos, intentaría hacer que todas las letras del crucigrama encajaran correctamente. ¿Por qué los marcianitos verdes necesitaban su sangre? ¿Quiénes eran esos individuos? ¿Qué tecnología manejaban? ¿Qué comían? ¿Qué bebían? ¿Eran frágiles como los humanos? ¿Tenían fuerzas más avanzadas que algún ser normal? ¿Cómo se comunicaban? ¿Cómo se reproducían? ¿Por qué tanto interés en la tierra? ¿Qué era dañino para ellos? ¿Qué no era dañino para ellos? ¿Su piel era frágil? ¿Vivian durante mucho tiempo? Esa y miles de incógnitas eran las que debía saber para poder localizar un punto factible y consecuente en su investigación y de ahí, encontrar una debilidad que pudiera acabar con ellos.

Sus padres dejaron incompleto el trabajo, ella como hija, intentaría terminarlo.

**-¿El laboratorio…?**

**-Fue construido por papá. Por leroy, le gustaba trabajar incluso en sus vacaciones y construyó todo esto en nuestras narices. Lo descubrí el mismo día que llegamos aquí, se entra por la puerta de mi habitación y por la de ellos.**

**-¿Aquí estuviste la semana pasada?**

**-Estudié algunas cosas que me hacían falta, leí unos cuantos libros y me senté en esa silla a pensar. Mi cerebro aun está un poco ahumado.**

Caminó un poco por el espacioso lugar deteniéndose en revisar cada detalle que podía notar, cerca del pizarrón había otra silla flexible, está estaba colocada frente a la pantalla a un lado de una montaña de libros, era inmensa. A su izquierda, a menos de un metro de distancia de la silla una pequeña mesa con un portarretratos sobre ella, descansaba en plena tranquilidad.

**-¿Somos nosotras?-**reconoció Quinn tomando en sus manos el objeto. La foto era alegre, sin duda lograba transmitir felicidad en el momento que fuera. Los ojos iluminados de Quinn bajo el sol, la enrome sonrisa en el rostro de Beth y la inconfundible dramatización de Rachel se daban una tranquilidad especial.

Recordó el momento que la foto fue tomada.

Las tres mujeres mantenían ciertos jugos en el jardín, sin embargo ocurrió un pequeño accidente el cual provoco que Beth se lastimara parte de su pierna, no había mucho de qué preocuparse pero la niña aun lloraba. Así que Rachel, con todo su humorístico rostro comenzó a llorar junto con ella hasta que Beth dejó de derramar lágrimas. La morena sin darse cuenta había dejado su celular en el suelo y este automáticamente tomo varias fotografías en el momento justo que Rachel también detenía su llanto, dando a traspiés una sonrisa.

**-También está Beth. Cuando no sabía qué hacer miraba la imagen y me motivaba pensar que todo esto tendría una gran recompensa al final. Saber que ustedes dos vivirían en un lugar seguro me fortalecía, aunque tuviese que tratarte como lo hacía, fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte, pero eres bastante necia Quinn, no me dejabas sola.**

**-Promete algo.-**acarició su mano con lentitud sintiendo la piel de la morena erizarse al contacto.- **Pase lo que pase no me excluyas de tu vida, cuando necesites pensar o estar sola, solo dímelo y me alejaré sin cuestionarte, pero te lo ruego, no me ignores.**

La voz con un deje de esperanza hiso recapacitar un poco a la morena. Quinn también necesitaba la seguridad de saber que ella tomaría como prioridad lo que considerara más importante, nunca la cuestionaba, aunque el hecho de prometer algo, era aun más comprometedor que decir solo palabras.

**-Lo prometo Quinn.**

Antes de poder perder la razón del tiempo, la rubia amenazó tentadoramente los dulces labios de la pequeña Rachel, más aun no llegó a tocarlos. En cambio dejo que la judía se acercara a ella para evitarla magistralmente.

**-Santana tenía razón, esa cosa es más alta que tú**.-susurró en sus labios en son de guerra, sin embargo el juego salió mal.

**-¿Crees que me perdone?-**la morena cambio su semblante a uno preocupante**.- Sé que los demás también están enfadados conmigo y por supuesto que le doy la razón, fui una estúpida al no pensar las consecuencias y llevar a Brittany conmigo fue una incompleta falta de responsabilidad y debería estar muerta por eso, lo sé. Y creo que es comprensible que Santana esté molesta, muy comprensible, pero tampoco puede estar enfadada toda la vida ¿tu lo crees? ¡Oh por dios! ¿Y si no me perdona? ¡Quinn, si no me perdona estaré muerta, muy, pero muy muerta! Además extraño sus insultos latinos y su furiosa mirada sobre mí.**

**-¿Olvidaste como respirar? Yo pienso que sí-**Rachel respiraba exageradamente inundando sus fosas nasales con oxigeno para dejar salir todo el aire acumulado por su boca. Su crítica mirada de perdición y locura no aminoraban el hecho que parecía una completa desquiciada.- **Relájate, come algo, duerme y deja de pensar por un momento. El mundo no se acabará si descansas por unos días.**

**-No puedo darme ese lujo.-** no lograba calmarse hasta que Quinn en un arrebato preocupante llegó hasta donde estaba ella, y besó la comisura de los labios de Rachel, dejando un exquisito sentimiento que recorrió por completo el cuerpo de la judía, logrando calmar un poco su ansiedad.

**-Te exiges demasiado**.-la miró directamente a sus enormes ojos chocolates.- **Tú lo dijiste, nadie ha encontrado nada y tampoco creo que lo hagan pronto. Haces un esfuerzo gigantesco por mantenernos con vida pero renuncias a muchas cosas gracias a ello.**

**-Tienes razón.-susurró.**

**-Siempre tengo la razón.**

Rachel sonrió pasando sus manos por el cuello de la rubia, la atrajo hacía ella en un solo movimiento besando encantadoramente la punta de su nariz.

**-Hermosa, inteligente y engreída.**

**-Todo el tiempo.-**presumió Quinn continuando una sesión de besos donde sus labios no se separaron por horas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, saludos a todos aquellos que leen esto, y los que no, aunque no sean conocedores, también. ¿Por qué no? …. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus lecturas, visitas, favoritos =)**

**Cualquier duda sobre la historia, o falla de ortografía, algo que no entiendan sobre el ficc. Lo que sea, no importa, se los responderé aquí mismo.**

_**Es para ustedes.**_

**Glee no me pertenece. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

><p>"<em>No se pierde, lo que no se tiene"<em>

**-Estamos siendo demasiado duros con ella**.-Puck interrumpía en la cocina dando un gran portazo a la puerta. Escurriendo de agua abrió el refrigerador y tomó la botella primera botella de jugo que encontró.

**-Boberías, el enano se merece eso y más.**

**-Santana sabemos que la odiaste por llevarse a tu novia en una misión suicida, pero ¿no es suficiente?-**Blaine comentó comenzando a cortar una serie de vegetales, vegetales los cuales kurt había elegido.- **Ya sufrió mucho.**

**-No me importa, fue una estúpida.**

**-No has escuchado sus razones.-** Quinn dio un gran suspiro dejando de lado el cucharon que tenía en las manos para voltear encarando a la latina. Ya había escuchado suficiente**.- Nadie sabe qué era lo que buscaba, ni lo que encontró. ¿O acaso Brittany te ha dicho algo?**-encaró la rubia.

**-¿Tienes información que desearías compartir Quinnie?**

La sonrisa de Santana se expandió al ver como su rubia amiga la miraba con desaprobación y continuaba con su tarea de revolver la ensalada.

-**Eres más cabeza dura que ella.-**susurró Quinn esperando que el maldito oído de Santana no escuchara nada.

Santana no pensaba razonar con nadie.

Desde el día en que Rachel y su _bueno-para-nada_ cerebro, secuestraron a su novia, dijo que vengaría los momentáneos minutos que había perdido sin ella, esa era su venganza. Santana había evitado cualquier tipo de contacto con Rachel, no la miraba, no le hablaba, no pretendía saber nada que fuera de la judía. Era un tipo de odio momentáneo, pero esos de los que comienzan con una fuerza inaudita que en vez de disminuir se fortalecía segundo a segundo.

Los chicos se solidarizaron con Santana y decidieron ponerse de su parte durante un tiempo. Unos días después inició el proceso de arrepentimiento al ver a la morena siempre sola, o con Quinn al lado, siempre excluida de su propia casa. Era el colmo.

-**Quinn tiene razón Santana, a pesar de todo Rachel nos trajo hasta aquí, nos dio un lugar donde vivir, estamos perfectos y a salvo.-** quitándose la camiseta para dejar sus músculos al aire, Puck hablaba con tranquilidad**.- Pagarle con indiferencia no es lo correcto.**

**-Deberías de hablar con ella.**-esta vez fue Sam, quien fue partícipe en la charla y decidió retirarse en el momento que Santana lo miró con desprecio.

**-Sobre mi muerto cadáver.**

Brittany que se encontraba sobre las piernas de su novia, negó la cabeza hacia ambos lados y tocó la pequeña nariz de Santana con su dedo índice.

**-Si sigues así, créeme que no durara mucho para que pase.-La morena cruzó su entrecejo.- Te amo, pero en ocasiones me molesta tu actitud rencorosa. Tú no eres así Santana, eres una magnifica persona a la cual muchos no comprenden, que comete bastantes errores y que cuida de mi día y noche.-**dejó un cálido y sonoro beso en su mejilla para bajar de las fortalecidas piernas de la latina.- **Estoy viva, eso es lo único que importa.**

Las palabras de su novia entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro; así de simple.

Brittany era la persona que más adoraba en la tierra, y ahora que estaban en un momento crítico debía cuidarla y protegerla a toda costa para mantenerla a salvo, por eso entrenaba todos los días a temperaturas bajo cero con Charlie, por eso se empeñaba en aprender a disparar lo más correcto posible aunque su nerviosa mano dudara de lo que estaba haciendo, por eso sus energías nunca se agotaban. Brittany era un rayo de sol, y haría todo lo posible para que siguiera desprendiendo ese brillo, único e inusual que nadie podía conseguir.

Pasó un tiempo donde obligada por su amada rubia, fue en busca de Rachel, hablaría con ella.

La vio.

Sentada a la orilla de un árbol, con su vista perdida entre los matorrales, con su flequillo tapándole los ojos. La hierba estaba mojada por la lluvia resiente y parecía que las ramas del árbol no la protegían de nada puesto que de ellas resbalaban abundantes restos de agua de la llovizna. La marcada mandíbula de a causa de la poca alimentación la hacía ver aun más delgada, eso fue lo que aterrorizó a Santana.

Casi como un cadáver.

Llegó a su lado con una resortera en la mano, minutos antes había estado practicando.

Lo que no lograba responder era que hacía ahí la morena en el suelo en vez de estar acobijada dentro de la casa. Rachel solía salía a caminar durante largos ratos, la mayoría del tiempo siempre estaba sola y nadie le detenía ni hacía un esfuerzo por acompañarla, excepto una persona; Quinn.

Rachel la notó a escasos centímetro, y lo único que observó fue una resortera apuntándole con fuerza en la cara, cerró sus parpados y con fuerza se hiso un ovillo en el suelo.

**-Abre los ojos enano, no te haré nada. Solo quiero hablar contigo** –las palabras de Santana desconcertaron a Rachel que dudando mucho, logró enderezarse en la firme tierra**-, te lo juro sin golpes de por medio.**

**-Antes de que digas algo quiero disculparme, por la estupidez de arriesgar la vida de Brittany, por molestar tu salud mental, me dijeron que te pusiste histérica, sin ofender. **

**-Te dije que ella era lo más importante en mi vida, la amo como a nadie. Y si estoy aquí conversando contigo es por ella.-** Santana se hincó en el suelo recobrando la altura de la morena.- **Si fuera por mí no te volvería a dirigir la palabra. ¿Por qué te llevaste a Brittany y no a otra persona?**

**-Me tranquiliza estar junto a ella **–a pesar, de que Rachel sentía como si el propio demonio la estuviera mirando solo para desearle una agonía imponente contestó con calma y sin trastabillar-, **es como un bálsamo en persona. Cuando hablaba conmigo sentía que toda la presión dentro de mí desaparecía, y lo sigue haciendo**.

Y sí, Santana lo comprendió.

Su novia era la mejor hablando se sentimientos y cursilerías. Sin embargo la rubia de ojos azules tenía un extraño don, un regalo que Santana agradecía inmensamente que mantuviera siempre. Era simple.

Cuando alguien se sentía mal, solo bastaba una mirada de la rubia, o una sonrisa, un sincero toque con su mano, para que la persona que pasaba por un sufrimiento o problema, se reconfortara inmediata e infinitamente. Era como si pudiera controlar los sentimientos de los demás.

**-Escúchame bien Rachel porque solo lo diré una vez. Te seguiré hablando, o intentaré hacerlo, no por ti, si no porque mi dulce novia me prohibió sexo si no te volvía a dirigir la mirada, y no puedo tolerar que una de mis sesiones de sexo sea cancelada. No te he perdonado y no lo haré. Fingiré que lo hago, fingiré que te tolero, seguiré mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no cuentes conmigo para nada. ¿Entendiste?**

Pensó con avidez, ¿Qué era más frio? ¿La venganza de Santana o los escasos centígrados que marcaba el termómetro en ese momento?

Dudó en contestar.

**:: :: :: :: ::**

**-¿Sigues aquí?**

**-Exacto rubia.**

La moren habló sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Detrás de ella el amenazador aroma inconfundible de Quinn comenzaba a acercarse lentamente, aspiró todo lo que pudo y sonrió sin siquiera pensarlo.

**-Le prestas más atención a él que a mí**.- susurró la rubia a escasos centímetros del oído de Rachel. El cosquilleó total que inundó la morena le obligó a separarse un poco y apartar la vista del extraterrestre sin vida.

**-Es guapo, mira. Esa piel escamosa y firme, esos escuálidos brazos y piernas, esos ojos que enamoran, pero lástima que están cerrados, heridas en la piel. Eso es sexy. **

**-Está muerto.**-le reclamó la rubia.

**-Esa es la cereza del pastel.**

Quinn rió sin poder evitarlo, ampliamente, mostrando todos sus dientes perfectos, sus labios perfectos, sus pómulos perfectos, su barbilla perfecta. Su rostro sí que era una obra de arte esculpida por los artistas más perfeccionistas y apasionados, que dejaron elegancia, dulzura y pasión en todo el ser de Quinn.

**-¿Subirás a cenar?**

Rachel se sentó dejando salir un gran bufido. Con su cuaderno de notas en una de sus manos, cubrió su rostro escondiéndose de la mirada de la rubia.

**-Creo que es mejor quedarme aquí hasta que todos acaben y después subo por comida.**

**-Rachel no te aísles.**

**-No me aíslo Quinn**-replicó**-, sabes que si ceno con ustedes las cosas se tornaran bastante incomodas y es lo que menos quiero. Ayer casi todos me fulminaron con la mirada por decir que el puré de patatas estaba un poco salado. Disfruten ustedes.**

Y así fue. Todas las cenas anteriores habían sido dignas de un batallón de guerra. Donde cualquiera que la mirase la identificaba con un punto enemigo y después atacaba con fuego masivo.

**-Siguen molestos porque no les das explicaciones.**

**-¿Y que quieres que haga? Que llegue y les diga **_**"disculpen por la interrupción pero me gustaría que me perdonaran por todo lo que he hecho, yo he tenido toda la culpa, pero lo que he hago es por su seguridad. Por cierto, tengo un extraterrestre en el sótano".**_

**-Podrías decirlo, pero con más tacto y sutileza.**

La rubia con maestría apartó de su camino el cuaderno, y se sentó sobre las firmes piernas de Rachel.

**-No están listos Quinn.-**la morena suplicó teniendo a centímetros unos labios que se moría por degustar.

**-No lo has intentado lo suficiente para comprobarlo.-** la rubia sabía que su juego funcionaba a la perfección. Ver que Rachel enderezaba sus piernas, que apartaba sus manos del cuerpo de Quinn y mantenía distancia de su rostro, le indicó a la porrista que eran precauciones que tomaba para _no caer en tentación_.- **Vamos, te prometo que a la primera mirada incomoda que te dirija alguien puedes retirarle y bajar aquí con... esa cosa.**-señaló con su dedo al objeto muerto en la camilla.

No quería ver a la rubia, al rostro, no lo haría jamás aunque tuviera que esconderse como tortuga en su caparazón, no dejaría que Quinn la manipulara de esa forma. Pondría ante todo su fuerza de voluntad, su inteligencia, no la vería a los ojos.

Lo hiso y perdió.

Se perdió en las orbes ámbar que no dejaban de intentar entrar en su alma, que la eclipsaron con la intensidad y brillo que desprendían en cada segundo que transcurría con más lentitud de la que ella pensaba. Sus ojos tiernos y cariñosos, pero a la vez fogosos y penetrantes, le hicieron darse cuenta que estaba sometida a su propia muerte.

**-Nadie puede decirte que no ¿verdad?**

**-Es encanto natural, cielo.**-la sonrisa de satisfacción de Quinn era hermosa. Rachel no perdió nada esa tarde, Rachel no tenía fuerza de voluntad con la rubia. No se pierde lo que no se tiene.

La cena no fue tan desastrosa como ella pensaba.

Después de compartir una larga sesión de besos con su rubia en el extraño y frio laboratorio, subieron dispuestas a cenar. Por lo menos Rachel fingiría que cenaba, porque el apetito desapareció cuando todo el mundo la vio.

No salió como ella esperaba, fue mejor.

El ambiente era agradable, cada quien estaba en lo suyo, compartían risas y algunas anécdotas. Quinn le daba alimento a su hija, Puck iniciaba un juego oculto con Sam, Tina iniciaba su alimento al igual que los demás. Solo era Santana la que se mantenía con actitud seria, aun más callada que la judía.

**-Está delicioso.-**fue el comentario de Rachel que hiso que toda la mesa se silenciara. Quinn sonrió alegremente y continuó alimentando a su hija hambrienta. La niña se comportó bien, para alivió de su madre y contaron cenando con tranquilidad. El resto de la mesa también lo hiso.

-**Gracias Rachel.-** fue Kurt quien contestó**.- Hacemos lo que podemos aunque algunas personas no tomen en cuenta nuestros gustos culinarios y prefieran comer chatarra.**

**-Kurt, eres una cocinera excepcional y ese delantal que usas te hace ver más gay de lo que ya eres, pero te juro que tus juegos con la comida me dejaron asqueado el día de hoy.-** Puck soltó el comentario al aire dejando a un lado su plato de comida casera, para tomar la caja de un cereal.

El ambiente era de lo más agradable posible. La cena se sirvió con mucho entusiasmo, los chicos ya no parecían molestos con ella, incluso intercambio varias sonrisas durante la cena, aunque Charlie aun estaba bastante serio, la miró de soslayo para comprobar que la morena seguía comiendo.

No estaba mal, pensaba Rachel.

**-Por lo menos nosotros si nos preocupamos por mantenerlos alimentados. Si no estuviéramos, solo dios sabría las desgracias con las que iban a ser alimentados.-** Mercedes levantó su tenedor y lo chocó junto con el de Kurt.

**-Sopas instantáneas y comidas congeladas no hacen la diferencia.**- comentó Rachel haciendo que Kurt y Mercedes quisieran traspasar la mesa y jugar un juego naval con su cuerpo.

**-Lo dice la persona con ojeras, desnutrida y pálida.**

**-Eso no tiene que ver con la comida.-** defendió la morena. Si era verdad que su físico en esos días no era lo mejor, pero del todo, no se debía a su alimentación. O tal vez si y no quería darles la razón.

**-Claro que si Rachel.**

**-¿Y como es que las personas más sanas aun cuidando su alimentación tienen enfermedades que logran matarlas?**-Brittany terminó su ensalada, y se dispuso a lanzar su curiosa pregunta a kurt. Lo la contestó**.- No se puede vivir de dulces y chocolates, pero por lo menos sobrevives.**

-**Amén.**- Mike chocó su palma con la de la rubia.

-**Además Kurt, eres buena persona, pero en la cocina eres peor que Gordon Ramsay.-**fue el turno de Sam en hablar, parecía ciertamente asustado.-"**Ese pollo está tan crudo que no para de darme concejos" "Esas zanahorias no tienen el diámetro correcto, tíralas y vuelve a cortarlas. Utiliza una regla si se te hace muy difícil" "Estos espaguetis están tan duros que podrían hacerme apicultura con ellos".**

**-"Este pez está tan crudo que sigue buscando a nemo"**- la mesa estalló en risas, que hasta la misma Rachel inició una batalla intensa entre reírse o sentir pena bajo la mirada apenada de Kurt.- **Se te olvidó.**

**-Te apasionas porcelana.**

**-Mira quien lo dice, "el chico Rambo". Cuando le dieron su primera arma casi llora de felicidad, la llenó de piedritas y comenzó a disparar a todos lados.**

**-Por eso se descompuso la pistola.-** Noah no se inmutó y rió en honor a sus propias ocurrencias.- **Eres un idiota Puck.**

**-No nos dieron balas de verdad, tenía que utilizar algo más.**

**- Chicos, quisiera disculparme por lo que he hecho**- la mesa paro sus carcajadas y solo el silencio abrumador permaneció durante algunas segundos, Rachel decidió romperlo**-, no han sido las decisiones correctas, incluso llegué a pensar que si lo era, pero no. Porque en ellas saldrían dañados ustedes. Por ahora yo solo sé lo que está pasando conmigo, mantengo los secretos guardados porque no quiero que terminen heridos o muertos por mi culpa. Sé que por ahora estamos todos juntos y debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros, pero les pediré un gran favor. No me cuestionen en las decisiones que vaya a tomar en un futuro, lo que busco es mantenerlos con vida**.

Sus rostros era inexpresivos, algunos sorprendidos, otros enternecidos. Pero nadie decía nada, nadie se atrevía a desaparecer el callado momento que compartían y a Rachel de disgustaba mucho. Sus manos temblaron a causa del nerviosismo.

**-¿Perdonar que Rachel? Que yo sepa no ha pasado nada**.- la curva en los labios de Blaine le indicó que su comentario era positivo.

**-Nos trajiste aquí, nosotros deberíamos de ser los agradecidos contigo.**

**-Todo olvidado pequeña.**- la risa estridente de Mercedes sonó durante unos segundos y después se apagó dejando en su lugar una sincera sonrisa.

**-Si necesitas ayuda y necesitas que vallamos en busca de los marcianitos verdes para patearles su débil trasero para eso estaremos.**

La peculiar frase de Puck la aturdió durante un momento, ellos o más bien él, le estaba ofreciendo su disposición en ayudarle. Su nerviosismo aumentó.

**-De hecho hay algo que debo contarles.**

**-Estás en la hora correcta con el doctor Phil, habla sobre lo que te acongoja querida.**

La morena dudó. Abrió la boca para hablar sin embargo sus labios no pronunciaron palabra alguna, ni siquiera un débil sonido. Nada.

En cambio su mente se canalizaba en lograr su objetivo principal. Estaba segura que no podía decirles que tenía un extraterrestre, eso arruinaría todo su plan, su proyecto, derrumbaría la confianza que apenas acababa de recuperar. Afirmaba que los chicos no podrían contener esa clase de noticia y les caería como una bomba, una gran bomba cargada de sentimientos. Pensarían que fue una verdadera estúpida en arriesgar vidas por obtener un marciano verde muerto, y era verdad. Ahora lo comprendía, pero no se arrepentía.

El momento cambió. La firme mirada azul de Brittany no se despegaba de su cuerpo, parecía bastante concentrada y en segundos, ya no sintió miedo ni temor, si no paz y emoción, unas esplendorosas ganas de ponerle fin a todo esto, de acabar con el misterio que ella se empeñó en construir día con día.

Con mucho valor aclaró su garganta, era ahora o nunca y no estaba dispuesta a callar, no más. Sería por ellos.

**-Rachel está saliendo con Quinn.**

Ella no habló, era más que obvio que ella no había pronunciado ninguna palabra.

La dueña de esa voz era nada más y nada menos que: Santana Marie López.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos, otra actualización más.**

**Muchos saludos y gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Pao Vargas: **_¡Chica! Saludos y gracias por todo, ¿lees mentes o será que puedes ver el futuro del ficc? Cada vez que subo un capítulo tengo uno resguardado, y me sorprende la capacidad en que comprendes a los personajes. Un abraso y espero seguirte leyendo, un gusto ;)_

**Guest: **_hola chic , sabemos que Quinn es perfecta, eso no falta decirlo ¿verdad? Santana es una buena amiga, solo que necesita ciertos empujoncitos, como cualquier persona en la vida. Espero verte en el próximo capítulo. Grandes saludos =)_

* * *

><p><em>"El compromiso es una palabra que necesita de mucho valor para ser pronunciada.<strong>"<strong>_

**-Te vez mejor.**

**-Eso dicen.**

**-Por lo menos recuperas es color bastante rápido, quien dijo que la comida no ayudaba.**

**-Kurt, creo que era lógico que con toda la comida que me diste iba a recuperar algo, creo que subí de peso por tu culpa.**

**-Para eso corremos querida.**

No le agradaba mucho la idea de correr bajo condiciones de bajas temperaturas, pero lo hacía en un intento de solarización con los demás, que gratamente y sin queja alguna trotaban a un buen ritmo sin detenerse si quiera para tomar aire, con sus rostros completamente iluminados de esperanza, corrían aun futuro desconocido, mientras que la pobre de Rachel casi se desmayaba por el mínimo esfuerzo que realizaba.

La morena había dejado de correr hacia unas semanas, ya que más de medio mes transcurrió desde la última vez que se ejercitó bajo el mandato de Sue Sylvester, el dolor se debía a su falta de actividad física porque aun no se acostumbraba a caminar en las planicies empinadas, sin embargo otra causante de su molestia era el frio, que le congelaba cada hueso y articulación del cuerpo. No podía mover en totalidad las piernas y el viento congelado golpeaba su rostro colándose por sus fosas nasales a gran velocidad. Se estaba congelando por dentro.

La caravana era coordinada por Charlie que le seguía Santana, después Puck, Sam y Mike con un ritmo menos elevado que el de los primeros. Tina trotaba observando el suelo por si una roca se atravesaba en su camino, Mercedes con su gran abrigo se cubría del frio magistralmente. Quinn que con un sencillo pantalón de algodón y una sudadera bastante gruesa seguía el paso agitando su largo cabello, Finn estaba detrás de ella. Kurt y ella eran casi los últimos, pues Brittany no muy concentrada brincaba dando grandes zanjadas a lo largo del césped escarchado.

**-Todos parecen felices, bastante alegres y…y solo llevamos algunas semanas aquí.-** Rachel se concentraba en mover sus piernas, respirar, pensar y hablar al mismo tiempo. Su coordinación no era la misma que hace algunas semanas.

**-Rachel, no sé si lo recuerdas pero estamos a solo dos días de navidad.-**sus piernas siguieron en constante movimiento, pero su cerebro trabajó con rapidez instantánea. Era verdad, si sus cálculos no le fallaban y la fecha de noche buena era prospera**.- Cabeza de chorlito, el espíritu navideño flórese en cualquier lugar. Es una lástima que nuestras familias no estén con nosotros.**

El rostro de Kurt pareció más afectado de lo normal. Contagió a la morena.

**-Es el primer año sin mis padres.**

**-Para nosotros será igual, pero por lo menos nos tenemos los unos a los otros.**

Se encogió de hombros para cerrar el cierre de su chamarra, para alejarse de la morena. Y en tan solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía a Brittany corriendo al lado.

La rubia tenía la típica hermosa sonrisa de alegría en su rostro, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frio rebosaban de júbilo y sus intensos ojos buscaban calor bajo sus parpados. Aun así no dudo en darle una palmada a Rachel, que mantenía la esperanza de no caer rendirá en los próximos cien metros.

**-Rachel bajaste de ritmo, ¿estás cansada?**

**-Al parecer tu no.**

**-Exacto, esto no es nada al entrenamiento de Sue.-**su tonalidad de voz no era agitada como la de Rachel, parecía no costarle nada el hablar.- **Debemos de dar gracias por que la mayoría de la gente que estamos aquí éramos atletas. Y los que no, ponen de su parte.**

Era verdad. Cada quien, tomaba su vida como una responsabilidad y sin rechistar, la mayoría de las veces, obedecían en todas la ordenes que Charlie les daba. Una de ellas era correr.

**-¿Blaine no está**?-preguntó la judía al no localizar al joven novio de Kurt entre los chicos, le extrañó.

**-No es su turno de quedarse con Beth, nos turnamos todos los días para que Quinn no deje sola a Beth y pueda ejercitarse como todos nosotros. No le dejan descansar, piensan que no es justo que ella no haga ejercicio, aunque no lo necesita, tiene un cuerpo de infarto**.-la rubia cerró su boca, cubriendo sus labios con sus pálidas manos.**- Oh perdón, es tu novia ahora.**

**-No lo es, no porque no quiero que lo sea, es genial, la quiero mucho y me preocupo por ella**.-habló bastante rápido, lo que produjo que un costado comenzara a quemarle las entrañas. Respirar le costaba trabajo.- **Pero no cre… creo que sea… sea lo co…correcto ahora. **

**-Estamos en nuestro mejor tiempo, nunca habíamos estado tan unidos, tu tienes al extraterrestre, no ha pasado nada malo, no nos has dado dolores de cabeza. Es el mejor tiempo Rachel, no lo desperdicies.**

Brittany tenía la boca llena de razón, ella merecía el crédito de la mayoría de sus hazañas. El tiempo transcurría peculiarmente bien, ya no había tantos gritos, las peleas se disminuyeron, la paz reinaba en la casa, Charlie se preocupaba por todos, a Rachel volvían a tomarle una pisca de confianza, su relación con Quinn era vislumbrada por un gran futuro. Todo estaba bien.

Aunque esto último le preocupaba con intensidad.

Quinn era y será lo mejor que pudo pasarle en la vida, nunca se arrepentiría de haberla conocido, o abrasado, besado, tocado, acariciado su firme piel. Sin embargo, le asustaba el camino que le faltaba continuar con ella. Le asustaba y le atemorizaba con gran inmensidad que su cabeza en algunos momentos, se llenaba de miles de preguntas sobre su relación, a las cuales, no tenía respuesta.

Aún.

**-Me sorprende que no estés con Santana. Esa chica sí que corre, nunca pensé verla junto con Charlie.**

Cambió de tema. Lo sustituyó por el hecho de que la novia de Brittany corría frente a Charlie sin molestarle avanzar más rápido que los demás. Su rostro y porte eran tan correctos y marcados que le hicieron pensar que a Santana no parecía importarle el frio.

**-Sí, algo traman los dos. Parece que quisiera hacerla militar, bueno a todos, pero me entiendes ¿no? Rachel aumentaré el ritmo antes de que mis piernas se congelen, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo.**

Cuando Brittany se alejó, Puckerman que mantenía la guardia entre la morena y la rubia, disminuyó su paso y esperó que Rachel aumentara su ritmo para ser el siguiente en hablar con ella.

**-Hola Rach, ¿divirtiéndote?**

La risotada de Puck animó un poco a la pequeña. Sus movimientos ahora no eran tan torpes como al principio, pero aun seguía costándole respirar.

**-No mu…mucho. Tienen ventaja, yo aun no me acos…acostumbro.-**señaló con su mirada al resto del club glee.

**-Es fácil acostumbrarse a correr, lo difícil es hacerlo con el frio. Alguien quedará resfriado muy pronto.**

Esa mañana Rachel agotada física y mentalmente, tomó una ducha y durmió durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Descansó como nunca.

**:: :: :: :: :: ::**

**-Te dije que alguien quedaría resfriado.**

Puck pasó por el lado derecho de Rachel riéndose bajo su taza de chocolate caliente. La morena se encontraba recostada en el suelo tomando de apoyo uno de los grandes sillones, su cabeza reposaba en los cojines del sofá y sus ojos se cerraban continuamente a causa del constante cansancio que aun sentía sobre su cuerpo. Era la primera vez en semanas que dormía una noche completa, pues desde que habían llegado a la casa, horas de investigación le esperaban en la noche y mucha diversión en él día.

Sonrió a Noah que se había sentado en un sillón alejado a ella, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Se abrigó más una manta afelpada que la cubría del frio y la chimenea le brindaba el calor que necesitaba.

**-Finn, no llores y toma tu sopa de pollo.**

**-Kurt, esto huele horrible, ¿estás seguro que es sopa?**

Kurt, ofendido reprendió a su hermano con un golpe en su hombro y lo miró de mala gana.

Finn, fue la persona sorteada que pescó un resfriado desde las primeras horas de la mañana, exactamente, después de que Charlie los llevó a correr.

**-No me repliques y cómelo, buscaré a Charlie para que me tomes algo de medicina.**

Rió por lo bajo cuando Finn maldijo su desdichada suerte, hasta que unos labios se impactaron con los suyos devolviéndole a la vida, una vez más.

**-¡Hey!**

La rubia le mostraba su encantadora sonrisa a escasa distancia de su rostro, el cabello de Quinn le tocaba el rostro y el collar en forma de cruz que siempre adornaba su pálido cuello rozaba con la garganta de Rachel g haciéndole sentir un hormigueo al contacto de su cálida piel a la fría del mineral.

-**Hola**.-dejó Rachel acomodando el rubio y largo cabello de Quinn tras su oreja. La rubia se sonrojó.

**-No pueden ser más ridículas, no estamos en una telenovela, dejen esas miradas de filme barato y vallan a endulzar la vida de alguien más.**

Santana que pasaba por ahí pensando en distraerse un rato, pero antes de que cruzara su curioso mirar capto algo que casi le produce diabetes. No pudo evitar que de su interior latino salieran a la luz sus típicas frases sarcásticas y déspotas. Dio media vuelta totalmente asqueada y se fue.

**-¿Beth?-** preguntó Rachel al tiempo que Quinn apartaba su rostro de el de ella y se disponía a sentarse cómodamente a centímetros de la morena.

-**Acaba de dormirse**-contestó Quinn acomodándose su cabello**-, es extraño porque siempre se queda despierta con nosotros. Creo que se resfrió un poco.**

**-No sería raro**-comentó Kurt llegando con una caja de píldoras en sus manos, se las dejó a Finn y se acercó a las chicas**-, el gigante de allá estornuda en todos lados sin preocuparse por la salud de los demás.**

**-Muy gracioso Kurt**.- Finn aprovechó su oportunidad para ingerir el medicamento y lanzar varios gruñidos al aire. El medicamento sabía horrible. El chico divo, se alejó de ahí dando un par de pasos.

Puckerman se veía relajado en el cómodo sillón, Finn le estornudaba a las personas que pasaban por ahí, Quinn seguía a su lado arropada con la mitad de su cobija y Rachel se sentía la criatura más feliz de la tierra.

**-Te vez mejor**.- la rubia rompió el adorable silencio.

**-Me siento mejor.**

**-¿Cómo va tu herida?**

**-Curándose poco a poco.-**sonrió sobando su vientre.- **Duele pero ya no es como antes, por lo menos no dejara una cicatriz tan grande como yo pensaba.**

**-Me alegro de que estés mejor. Ahora espero que ya no te arriesgues, si no a la próxima que vuelvas en pedacitos, será tu culpa.**

Rachel mostró una mueca de indignación y se cruzo de brazos infantilmente.

-**No prometo nada. ¿Por qué mi cuerpo estar cortado en pedacitos? Tienes una mente muy sádica Quinn Fabray, pero la amo.**

La rubia sonrió a más no poder, y besó prácticamente en su hombro. Su cabeza encontró el lugar perfecto para colocarse y cerró sus ojos al sentir el confort preciso que le daba el cuerpo de Rachel, era mágico como esa pequeña lograba ser, como un imán ejerciendo su fuerza de atracción sobre ella.

**-Si beso, abraso, beso, amor, cariño.-** Finn molestó con sus extrañas palabras y muecas de desapruebo para levantarse totalmente molesto. Al hacerlo, el chico se detuvo un instante y llevó una de sus manos a su boca para salir corriendo.-**Iré a vomitar.**

**-No sé si era por nosotras o porque se sentía mal. Es un poco extraño.**

**-Sabes lo que es extraño, abrasarte y que se sienta como si no te cuidara.**

**-Es mi trabajo Quinn**- la rubia hiso un puchero adorable**-, tu trabajo es quererme mucho y estar ahí cuando lo necesite. No lo negare, es raro, pero comienzo a acostumbrarme y me encanta.**

**-Igual a mí.**

Rachel sentí a Quinn, sentía su respiración, se deleitaba con las pulsaciones de sus manos, el olor que desprendía su cabello, la perfección de su cuerpo, la magnífica vista que le bridaba de su perfil. Comenzó a asustarse.

Una de las manos de Quinn se entrelazo con la de Rachel. El pulso de Quinn cambió y eso no fue una buena señal para la morena.

**-¿Qué somos?**

La pregunta que la rubia cuestionó petrificó a Rachel por completo. Era obvio que la morena no quería llegar a ese tema, aunque fuera tan sencillo de contestar, la morena dudó en hacerlo.

**-¿Qué quieres que seamos?**

**-No te preocupes por contestar, no te estoy replicando nada.**

Quinn lo notó. Notó el sudor repentino en las manos de Rachel, el cambio de aspecto, el cambio en su voz, en su rostro, en su personalidad. Levantó su cabeza del hombro de la morena para separarse completamente de ella.

-**Quinn, quiero ser tuya, completamente, quiero que esa sonrisa sea la que me alegre cada mañana, que su ojos me miren por siempre, que me cuides durante toda la vida. Que me regañes también, adoraría pasar el resto de mis días contigo y Beth, enserio. Pero…**

**-¿Pero?**

**-No me siento lo suficiente segura conmigo misma en dar ese paso.** –algo en segundos, en el interior de la porrista se rompió por completo. Su corazón, su orgullo, su paciencia, su felicidad. solo la incomprensión y desesperación reinaba sobre su cuerpo**.- No eres tú, soy yo. Te lo explicaré. Te quiero mucho, siempre has estado ahí para mi, en cuanto te conocí me pareciste la persona más maravillosa del mundo y si me hubiera dado cuenta de que te quería antes, lo hubiera dado todo por estar contigo. Estamos luchando, estamos escondidos, tengo una enrome responsabilidad y no quiero...**

**-¿No quieres otra más? ¿Eso es lo que soy? ¿Una carga más?**

Quinn se levantó inmediatamente invadida por el sentimiento de indignación que la consumía por dentro. Se dispuso a largarse del lugar, pero la mano de Rachel la sujetó fuertemente impidiéndole marcharle. Sabía que si se quedaba ahí diría cosas que su orgullo le obligaría, y ella no quería hacerlo.

**-Quinn, no lo tomes a mal porque sabes que no es así.**

**-Eso es lo que parece que tratas de decir ¿Sabes?**-contestó molesta. Ya no había más sonrisas. La luz en sus ojos se había desvanecido tras las circunstancias del momento, y su rostro indicaba lo mismo. Rachel no forzó más su agarre y la soltó- **Olvídalo, solo olvídalo.**

Quinn se fue. Le había dejado sola, con su lugar caliente al costado y miles de palabras que gritaban ser escuchadas. Sin embargo sabía que tenía la culpa de la situación, las cosas se le salieron de las manos y no hiso nada por volver a tomar las riendas de su ágil y parlanchina boca.

Rachel maldijo al aire dando un enorme suspiro.

La morena amaba a Quinn con toda su alma y en seguidas ocasiones se lo había demostrado a rubia con su forma de ser y pensaba que Quinn lo sabía. Al parecer no.

Algo no entendía. ¿Si sentía algo tan inmenso por la porrista, porque sentía que cada vez que Quinn intentaba darle nombre a lo que tenían se le encogía al estomago y su bilis comenzaba arder al igual que todos los órganos en su cuerpo?

**-Ella te quiere Rachel**-la voz de Finn volvía a la normalidad después de una gran cucharada de sopa de pollo. Fin le miró con ambas cejas levantadas de pura expectación- **, solo que es un poquito controladora, y cuando digo poco es mucho. Manipula con facilidad, y no lo hace a propósito. Ella necesita la seguridad de que llegues le robes un beso y le digas que la quieres y que nunca te separas de ella. En ocasiones necesitas domarla, ser más fuerte que ella y no lo lograras demostrando inseguridad en tus sentimientos. Solo quiere alguien que la ame y que de todo por ella.**

**-Lo hago, se lo demuéstralo.**

**-Entonces vuelve a intentarlo, con actos y palabras. Enamórala, has que caiga rendida a tus pies. Deja de ser tan independiente, en algunas ocasiones tenemos la necesidad de depender de alguien.**

**-Lo sé. Nunca dependí de las personas Finn, no me gusta, aunque con ella es distinto.**

**-¿No será que le tienes miedo al compromiso?**

_Miedo al compromiso._

¿Sería acaso que todas sus dudas no eran por prioridades, si no miedo a estar junto con otra persona lo que le quedaba de vida?


	14. Besos de papel y bofetadas de la vida

Hola a todos/as =)

Actualicé el día de ayer (creo) y este capítulo se terminó hoy.

Desde aquí las cosas comienzan a complicarse un poco, cualquier cosa que no entiendan no duden en preguntarme.

_Para ustedes._

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

><p><em>"Y antes de que alguien lo piense, sucede lo inimaginable logrando quebrantar la lógica de las cosas"<em>

No había forma, tiempo o lugar en no que se mirara perfecta y elegante a Quinn Fabray.

El cristal le devolvía el reflejo de su rostro, único y hermoso como ningún otro. Solo que a la perfección le faltaba su característico toque de alegría. Por ahora lucia triste, pensativa, como si estuviera perdida en su mundo y necesitara ayuda para poder salir de ahí.

Movía sus manos con continuidad y sus entrecejo se fruncía en ocasiones, ocasiones que mordía sus labios sin fuerza y hacia muecas extrañas con su boca pero, que nunca, dejaban de tener esa pisca adorable. De su largo y sedoso cabello se desacomodaban unos mechones rebeldes obstruyéndole la vista.

**-Feliz navidad Quinn**

No hiso un intento en voltear, porque conocía exactitud a la portadora de la dulce voz. Sus ojos apagados se cruzaron con los angustiados y curiosos de Rachel a través del cristal.

**-Feliz navidad Rachel.**

Ni una silaba más, ni una menos. Las palabras no eran cálidas, si no todo lo contrario. Sonaban secas, carentes de calor, de esperanza.

**-¿Por qué estás aquí arriba?**

**-¿Por qué estar abajo?**

**-Touche.**

No era un misterio que su relación desde su última conversación no continuaba del todo bien. Los abrazos fueron sustituidos por miradas un tanto extrañas, los besos por susurros que decían cuando se cruzaban frente a frente. Las palabras habían desaparecido y no parecían querer volver.

Rachel avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar a un lado de Quinn, que se mantenía de pie mirando a través del cristal, como los suaves copos de nieve caían por la fuerza de atracción danzando una baile interminable hasta que lograban unirse a sus semejantes cuando podían caer al pasto.

No se necesitaba suficiente cerebro para saber que la rubia no la quería cerca de ella, no por ahora y eso se lo había demostrado Quinn a Rachel en seguidas ocasiones.

**-¿Se te ofrece algo?**

La morena percibió la indiferencia de Quinn como una oleada de calor que intentaba sofocarla hasta acabar por completo con ella, aun así, enfrentando todo su terror y sin dirigirle la mirada, ella también se perdió en las imágenes que el pasado le mostraba al cruzar su febril mirar con la nieve al caer.

**-Tenía miedo.**

La reacción de la rubia no fue inmediata, incluso tardo más de lo que la morena hubiese querido, pero al final de cuentas reanimó su cuerpo haciendo que Quinn se mostrara confusa a su confesión.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Yo tenía...-**repuso aclarando su voz-,** tengo miedo**.

**-¿A qué te refieres Rachel? No te comprendo.**

**-Hace días me preguntase que si que éramos**- pausó tomando aire intentando enfrentar a su realidad- **Tenía miedo de aceptar que teníamos algo serio. Nunca dependí de las personas y tú lo sabías, y viviste con ello. Hacía las cosas yo misma, la mayoría del tiempo lo hice sola y te dejaba ayudarme porque me gustaba compartir tiempo contigo. **

**-Debiste haberme dicho si dudabas algo entre nosotr…**

**-No dudo nada. Te quiero más que a nada Quinn.**

El rostro de la porrista era más confuso que el poema de "el mundo" el cual recitaba que; _el mundo era una imaginación, un sueño en la mente de Dios. Por eso era tan perfecto y tan confuso._ Un enigma al igual que la mente de Quinn.

Rachel tenía una forma peculiar de expresarse y también de confundir a las personas. Los bruscos cambios de tema que se entrelazaban unos con otros, no tenían una línea de coherencia, pero para la morena varias cosas se relacionaban.

Por ahora la cherrio no sabía si Rachel le decía que la quería y tenía miedo a comprometerse, o terror a perderla. O solo hablaba consigo misma enfrentando a sus enigmas mentales o temores internos. Rachel la quería, no dudaba nada entre ellas dos, y aun así no podía con el compromiso.

**-Rachel, tienes derecho a dudar.-**habló al cabo de unos segundos- **No tienes ni 16 años y siento que me aprovecho te ti.**

-Quinn-sonrió la morena al saber que Quinn se sentía culpable por la edad entre ellas. Colocó su frente contra la ventana y observó por primera vez el rostro de la rubia. Su desorientado y apenado mirar- **, dos años no hacen la diferencia y se claramente lo que siento, y lo que siento es algo muy grande e inmenso por ti, tan lindo y hermoso que siento que moriré si no te tengo a tu lado.**

**-O sea que me quieres cerca y lejos. No logro captar lo que tratas de decirme.**

Rachel apagó la sonrisa de sus labios para suspirar lentamente por varios segundos, llenando de vapor el cristal.

**-Tengo miedo a comprometerme, porque me da pavor el solo pensar que en algún día podría llegar a perderte. Tengo una mala racha Quinn y llámame ingenua o estúpida pero lo sigo afirmando después de tanto tiempo. Cuando tenía nueve años tuve mi primer novio, de los chicos con los cuales tomabas la mano y te sentías comprometida. Un día cuando me dijo que le gustaba salí corriendo de ahí. Ocurrió la misma historia con otro a las 13 y a los catorce fingí un desmayo. ¿Entiendes?**

**-Entiendo que intentas presumirme a tus conquistas de la infancia.**

Rachel ignoró el comentario y se concentró en su propio reflejo. Se veía mejor, no tan pálida ni flacucha como Kurt decía, su aspecto había mejorado mucho, pero su mente y forma de pensar eran los mismos.

**-Es sencillo demostrar lo que siento cuando no hay ninguna etiqueta de por medio.** –Aclaró-**Siento las cosas, las hago por idealismo, me muestro tan natural con las personas que me agradan, pero al momento que suelen necesitar de algo más…**

**-Te bloqueas.- **añadió la rubia comprendiendo un poco de lo que decía Rachel

**-Exacto**.

La judía asintió dándole la razón a Quinn, no solo porque concibió un poco de su extravagante personalidad, si no porque era difícil decir lo que había arrojado con bastante tacto.

Desde pequeña supo que no era igual a las otras niñas, que ella llamaba al amor libre y sin reglas, que solo quería porque su corazón lo sentía y no podía nombrar al sentimiento tan inmenso que la comía por dentro lentamente, consumiéndola a cenizas grises y sin calor. Cuando sus padres fallecieron la situación empeoró, durante mucho tiempo pensó que ella tenía la culpa de su muerte.

Esa mañana inició con ellos una pequeña pero intensa riña, les gritó que no quería volver a verlos los jamás y su deseo se cumplió al final del día.

**-Así soy Quinn y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo. Lo intenté muchas veces, traté de hablarte, te busqué pero al final siempre acabé acobardándome**.- el silencio era cómplice de Quinn, no de Rachel. La morena se impacientó a los pocos segundos donde la rubia se mantenía lejana a ella, al mundo real, a su persona.- **¿Dirás algo? **

**-Solo quiero alguien que me ame.**

**-Mucha gente te ama Quinn.**

**-Necesito que tú me ames, nadie más, ¿lo entiendes? **

Ahora era la rubia quien le daba a comprender algo a Rachel, algo que siempre hiso y nunca le pasó por la mente aclamarlo en altavoz. La morena sonrió y le entregó toda su felicidad y amor en una sola vigorosa mirada, que en segundos fortaleció el alma de Quinn.

**-Lo hago.**

**-¿Qué sientes cuando me besas?**-preguntó acercándose al pequeño cuerpo de la judía.

**-No podría describirlo con palabras. Es hermoso y delicado, tan sublime y sensual.**

**-¿Qué sientes cuando te miro?-** continuó esa conexión de miradas que ni siquiera podría destruirla el más ruin de los recuerdos, ni el más trágico de todos los accidentes, tampoco la peor noticia. Era una unión entre dos almas que gritaban ser liberadas de tanta tención, de tanta opresión para poder hablar por sí mismas como solo ellas podían hacerlo.

**-Me podría perder en tu mirada por el resto de mi vida y ahí seguiría siendo feliz.**

**-¿Qué sientes cuando toco tu piel?**

El acercamiento tocó un punto crítico aun sabiendo que si se cruzaba la delicada línea de la inestabilidad sería destruida para ser abolida con su orgullo y memorias involuntarias. Quinn acercó su mano al sueva rostro de Rachel, al contactó la morena se estremeció, sintió como un escalofrío recorrió desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza, sintió la energía y pasión corriéndole aceleradamente por todas las venas de su cuerpo aglomerándose en su corazón y en ciertas partes que le causaban placer con solo ser tocadas.

No sabía si era por reacción propia de sus hormonas o por la sensual, gratificadora, y ronca voz de la rubia.

**-Escalof…. escalofríos.-**tembló**- Miles y miles de escalofríos recorriéndome por completo haciéndome sentir la persona más afortunada del planeta por tenerte a ti.**

**-¿Me quieres?**

**-Te amo. **

El mundo colapsó, explotó durante un momento para dejar salir todo lo que tenía dentro. Un mundo interno, un lugar que ya no soportaba quedarse atrapado entre las redes donde lo mantenía la morena.

La cercanía era peligrosa, en segundos la rubia estaba a centímetros de su rostro, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, con sus labios a milímetros con los de Rachel, deseando dar ese paso tan enrome y tan pequeño al mismo tiempo, sin embargo su orgullo se lo impedía. Rachel observó como Quinn abría sus labios que temblaban continuamente hasta que el tenue silbido que producían se convirtió en una no tan clara voz.

**-No te esperaré por siempre Rachel. **

Sollozó antes de alejarse de ahí con lentitud y completamente destrozada. Había un dolor indescriptible en todo su ser. Embozando una sonrisa triste acercó besó su mano derecha dejando un tinte rosado de su labial. Acercó su brazo al rostro de Rachel y con la mirada más torturadora que pudo ver en su vida, Quinn depositó su mano en los labios de la morena.

El sabor de las lágrimas y del dolor, de la pena, el sabor de la alegría y de la felicidad quedó permanente con ella durante segundos, después desapareció.

Así que eso era un beso de papel.

**:: :: :: :: :: ::**

-**Feliz navidad.**

Charlie se veía jovial, tan lleno de vida que Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír.

Después de que Quinn la dejara sola en la azotea con el alma en sus manos y sus emociones al borde la locura, logro tranquilizarse durante unos segundos, para perder la razón momentáneamente. Todo su ser estaba ciclado.

Por una fuerza magnética se propuso mover su cuerpo escaleras abajo para probar un poco de bocado. Sorpresa se llevó cuando puso pie en la cocina. Todo se veía fantástico.

Los chicos se las arreglaron para cortar un árbol de fresno fresco y adornarlo dentro de la casa, ahbía adornos por doquier, la comida caliente se aglomeraba en la mesa con postres, chocolate caliente, café, un gran pavo asado donde todos cortaban pedazos de el comiendo alegremente bromeando una y otra vez alrededor de la chimenea.

Lo que más le impresionó, fue que ese 25 de Diciembre a las 7 de la tarde, Charlie apareciera con un saco enorme de _"regalos",_ fue divertido ver a Puck completamente embobado con su nueva arma, a Finn una ballesta y a Sam una guitarra totalmente nueva. No era un arma pero era algo que les daría motivación. A las chicas les llamó la atención que les diera un paquete con unos pequeños audífonos y micrófonos que cabían en las palmas de sus manos. Charlie les explicó que eran equipos de espionaje, que se podían intercambiar o una gran red de comunicación entre ellas.

Beth fue la más feliz de todos, la razón era que cajas con juguetes completamente nuevos, muñecas y una enorme casita de muñecas la esperaba debajo del árbol. Puck no dudó en jugar con su hija siendo la querida _nana Noah._

**-¿Te crees Santa Claus?**

**-No, pero pensé que les serviría de algo. Mira lo alegres que están.**

Rachel pensó lo mismo. Todos ahora se unían al glorioso juego de té de la preciosa vajilla de Beth, mientras Sam tocaba algunas notas con su nueva guitarra.

**-Lo sé.**

**-También hay algo para ti, está en el sótano**-tomó la mano de Rachel que procedía a dar media vuelta e huir de ahí, sin embargo su tío se lo impidió-, **analízalo mañana, hoy ve a festejar con ellos.**

Quería ir con ellos, quería festejar, tenía la esperanza de volver a ser como ellos, de ser una adolecente común y corriente como Quinn o Puck, deseaba bromear de todo lo que pasaba, de comer como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, de amar y jugar con su adorada Beth, tomar la mano de Quinn o cantar algo como siempre lo había hecho cuando se lo pedían, pero hoy no era un buen día.

**-No tengo mucho ánimo.**

Se deshiso del agarre bajo la atenta mirada de Charlie y de una rubia que no muy dejos la miraba partía hacia el cuarto de sus padres. Más bien dos rubias.

El laboratorio se sentía como su nuevo hogar, su precipitado interés creado a partir de un problema al que nadie le veía solución continua. Charlie los había mantenido informado a todos que los ataques extraterrestres no había disminuido, si no todo lo contrario. Casi a diario se comunicaba por radio satelital con sus compañeros en New York, Paris, Tokio, México, Argentina, Cuba, Perú, Canadá, Roma, India, Egipto, España, Londres. En todos los lugares del mundo ocurría lo mismo y las cosas no parecían mejorar, si no todo lo contrario, empeoraban a cada segundo que pasaba y nadie ofrecía una solución efectiva.

Observó el extraterrestre.

Las pruebas con el _alíen_ tampoco eran propias de la situación, las pruebas no eran suficientes, la información que recibía era poca, casi la misma que ya tenía antes y eso le era obsoleta, los apuntes no avanzaban, tampoco los problemas ni las soluciones.

Los exámenes de toxicidad habían fallado dando números improbables de tóxicos en la sangre, para la máquina, el extraterrestre estaba contaminado bajo una mezcla de mercurio con amoniaco. Era imposible que vivieran en esas condiciones. Tenían un sistema era respiratorio, pero no contaban con ningún órgano más, otra cosa improbable de vida. Por último, en el cerebro del individuo no había una sola neurona.

Todo estaba complicándosele a Rachel. Creía que lo sabía todo, pero la vida es tan miserable que cuando tienes las respuestas correctas, la vida te cambia las preguntas.

Todo estaba yéndose al demonio.

Al final del laboratorio, justamente su escritorio, una caja mediana la esperaba con un moño rojo y una tarjeta navideña adornando el obsequio.

"_Sé que lograras encontrar más respuestas que yo"_

Rachel frunció el seño y sin mucho detenimiento arrancó el moño y la tarjeta. Era la letra de su tío, eso podía jurarlo sin dudas.

_Analízalo mañana._

Al abrir la caja, una carpeta era lo único que parecía haber en su interior. Tomó el folder con cientos de papeles dentro de él.

_**Abducidos**_

El título llamó su atención como las abejas al polen de las flores. Se sentó en su silla y se dedicó a hojear con cuidado cada expediente de cada una de las personas que estaba ahí.

Su entrecejo se fruncía cada vez más, y cuando ya no pudo fruncir el entrecejo tomó su pluma y rayó miles de trazos sin sentidos en una hoja en blanco. Cuando la tinta se agotó, el lápiz que estaba en su derecha fue mordido con éxtasis hasta que la pintura amarilla se tornó café, el color de la madera.

No podía creerlo. Todo estaba perfectamente organizado en diferentes grupos.

_Grupo uno. Personas que vieron incidentes extraterrestres_

_Grupo dos. Personas que tuvieron contacto con extraterrestres._

_Grupo tres. Personas abducidas por extraterrestres._

No dudó ni dos segundos en dirigirse al tercero de los grupos. Con entusiasmo reviso a cada persona de los expedientes, analizándolos completamente de una manera calculadora y entusiasta que ella misma se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse tan encimada en su propio mundo.

Tomó su plumón y se dirigió al pizarrón con los expedientes en sus manos. Pero antes de que pudiera escribir algo, la carpeta cayó de lleno en el suelo y los papeles se esparcieron por todo el lugar.

Maldijo su mala suerte y comenzó a tomar cada expediente rogando al cielo que cada uno de ellos tuviera una identificación de los tres grupos, porque si no estaría perdida. Si la tenían, en un extremo inferior derecho, con letra pequeña y negrita.

Antes de organizar todos sus documentos, aun en el suelo, una hoja se había colado debajo de su escritorio, con mucho esfuerzo gateó hasta el lugar indicado y estiró su mano para atrapar el papel. Cuando lo hiso y lo tuvo entre sus manos, lo dejo caer inmediatamente al ver la fotografía de una chica alegre, una pequeña de ojos azules tan simpáticos y profundos que le hicieron tentar su muerte al momento que fue consciente de la persona de la fotografía.

Con la boca entreabierta y sus ojos acuosos, con el corazón en su mano y sus emociones a flor de piel comprendió que nada tenía sentido. De su boca no salía sonido alguno, solo gemidos se impresión y terror. Sus manos temblaron al momento de ponerlas sobre el congelado piso y dejó que su fuerza de voluntad la dominara.

Solo se limitó a releer cientos de veces la esquina inferior de la hoja, deseando que lo que estaba escrito solo fuera un error, fuera un mal sueño del cual despertaría en cualquier momento.

No lo era.

**Lima, Ohio **

**Brittany Susan Pierce. **

**Grupo Tres;**** Abducida.**

* * *

><p>*Abducción: La mayoría de las personas asocia el término al <strong>hipotético secuestro de integrantes de nuestra especie por parte de seres extraterrestres<strong>. Por lo general, quienes aseguran que han sido capturados en estas condiciones afirman haber sido sometidos a experimentos de diversa índole en el interior de habitáculos o naves espaciales.

Esta atípica situación, genera un episodio de pérdida de conciencia o amnesia, ya que los involucrados manifiestan que el contacto con las criaturas se prolongó durante un periodo extenso, aunque no logran recordar demasiado ni brindar precisiones al respecto.


	15. Nadie

**Hola a todos =)**

**No tengo mucho que decir, pero si tienen bastante que leer. Muchas gracias de antemano a ustedes por leer y comentar, son lo mejor.**

_**Pao Vargas: **__¡Hola! Como siempre lo sabes todo, me sigues sorprendiendo. Te lo juro. Rachel, en el ficc es un personaje un tanto cambiante, por eso logra estresar. Yo sabía que en un punto lo iba a hacer, solo queda esperar el final. Brittany abducida, le podrá de servir de ayuda a Rachel, Mucha ayuda. Espero seguirte leyendo :*_

_**Biankita87:**_ _Hola =), En mi opinión no creo que sea tonto, solo es un poco confuso y dramático, yo se que el drama cansa, también la incógnita de estar siempre viendo lo mismo. Sin embargo es el camino que toma la historia, es algo que tenía planeado desde el principio… El drama se calmara. Tu opinión es muy importante para mí. Así que muchas gracias, saludos y hasta al próximo capítulo. _

_**Guest:**_ _Kate, un gustazo leerte. JAJAJA el ficc en sí, es un rompecabezas que se va armándose cuando se encuentran las piezas, así que todo lo que leas es la pieza de algo. Todo está conectado y tiene su razón de ser. Brittany abducida... Interesante ¿no? Saludos, hasta el próximo capítulo._

_**Farfadette12:**_ _hola (:, claro que ese te amo era pieza de algo importante, ¡por favor! se declararon su amor. En realidad si, se exigen demasiado. Pero después todo tendrá su recompensa. Muchas gracias por dejar comentario y nos vemos a la próxima._

**Cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

><p><em>"¿Y por qué si?<em>

_¿Y por qué no?_

_La infinita lucha entre el cerebro y el corazón"_

_..._

Los ojos azules parecían seguir un épico juego de Tennis, donde un jugador tira la pelota y ella con rapidez tenía que seguir a la pequeña esfera hasta que el jugador contrario la golpeaba devolviéndola a su posición inicial. Solo que en ésta situación sabía que la pelota no se detendría en mucho tiempo.

Su pelota era: Quinn Fabray.

Ella y su afán de dar vueltas cuando se sentía nerviosa o angustiada estaban a punto de causarle un severo daño cerebral a Brittany.

**-Me mareas Quinn.**

**-Lo sien…siento.**

La rubia no se detuvo cuando sintió la mirada de Brittany, incluso la sentía desde hace más de quince minutos y le incomodaba. Daba la impresión de que el rostro inexpresivo de la rubia de ojos azules le daría una respuesta a su lio mental.

**-¿Te sientes bien? Tu rostro es gracioso, pero pareces ansiosa y preocupada al mismo tiempo.**

**-¡Como la odio!-** y como si fuera un volcán lanzando magma hirviendo desde su interior, Quinn hiso erupción gritando y golpeando con su mano derecha la mesa de la cocina, sus ojos verdes se cristalizaron de rabia pura para continuar su rabieta, dando un espectáculo a la pobre chica que no sabía que hacer- **¡La odio! ¡La odio! ¡La odio!-**ésta vez la mesa no fue la única que tuvo la fortuna de sufrir su ira y poder, si no también un viejo florero que se estrelló al toque de su mano.- ¡**Es tan desidiosa y bipolar!**

-**Hablando de bipolaridad**.- susurró la porrista al tiempo que se levantaba lentamente y se acercaba a Quinn Fabray cuidando la distancia con precaución, y con ambas manos cerca de su rostro por si tenía que usarlos de escudo.

**-Dime ¿por qué tiene que tener tantos compromisos?-**expresó confundida ignorando la presencia de Brittany- **¡Nadie le pidió que experimentara con un jodido extraterrestre! ¡Nadie le dijo que abriera el maldito laboratorio y se la pasara día y noche, ahí! Jamás escuche que le obligaran a apartarse de nosotros por una estupidez como esa, parece que lo toma como un juego.**

**-Nadie te dijo que te enamorarías ¿no es cierto?**

Brittany se sentía segura de sí misma y del control de la situación, un poco aturdida, pero se encontraba perfecta. Con valentía, mantuvo la mirada fija en la de Quinn. Sus ojos verdes destellaban reproche y mucho coraje contenido, más de lo que ella podía imaginar y controlar.

**-No me recrimines eso, porque a ella tampoco le obligaron a quererme.**

**-El amor es peligroso Quinn, ahora mézclalo con su frustración. No tiene a sus padres, no tiene apoyo de nuestra parte.**

Fabray rió con ganas para colocar un gesto amargo en su rostro.

**-Tiene todo el maldito apoyo que quisiera tener, cualquiera de nosotros le ayudaría sin rechistar.**

**-¿Sabes de bioquímica? ¿Nutrición? ¿Biología? ¿Geología? ¿Ciencias experimentales? ¿Anatomía?- **la rubia se inmutó continuando con su berrinche, ahora con paso sigiloso y marcado se acercaba a Brittany**- Es en eso en lo que necesita ayuda, abre los ojos y no quieras controlarlo todo como ella. Míralo de esta forma, no sé si quieras gritarme o si quieras golpearme está bien, pero te dejaré las cosas bastante claras para que las entiendas de una vez.**

**Somos obsoletos aquí, como si fuéramos peones en un juego de ajedrez, nos necesitan para defender a las mejores piezas, resguardarlas. Rachel es la reina, se mueve por todos lados, sabe lo que hace, y hay ocasiones que no lo sabe ni siquiera lo que piensa, pero se muestra confiada y eso es lo que le ayuda a mostrar convicción. Como lo dije hace unos momentos, la presión la está comiendo viva, la presión de que en cualquier momento tendrá que hacer sus jugadas y si se equivoca en solo movimiento podría terminar por matarnos a todos. Ella te ama, se le nota en el rostro y si es bastante estúpida al igual que tu por no sacar todo lo que tiene en su cerebro y en su corazón, se volverá loca y tu más histérica de lo que ya pareces.**

Las ganas de darle una buena bofetada en el frágil rostro de la holandesa no disminuyeron, si no que aumentaron disparando su adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, una adrenalina que acabó por dirigirse a su cerebro, el cual sufrió un colapso momentáneo digiriendo todas las palabras que la rubia frente a ella acababa de decirle.

Era imposible la probabilidad que tenía de seguir de pie, sus músculos comenzaron a fallarse y el peso en su interior hiso mella en su cuerpo. Con solo enfrentar el mirar azul, se sintió débil, estúpida, con un razonamiento infantil para alguien de su edad. Abatida mentalmente termino por recargarse sobre la mesa para que pudiera servirle como apoyo.

Las palabras de la rubia le habían caído como una cubeta de agua fría.

**-Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que no me hubiera enamorado.**

**-Era imposible entre tú y ella, no nos sorprendió la noticia de que salieran porque algunos ya pensábamos que lo hacían.**-la rubia más alta, se acercó a la chica Fabray con más seguridad. Tocó con suavidad el hombro de la muchacha e inhaló con fuerza, como si con eso se llevara el malestar de Quinn para dejarla totalmente vacía, sin ningún sentimiento que le obstruyera de pensar fríamente, por lo menos eso fue lo que percibió la de mirar ámbar.- **Quinn, tiene una magnitud inimaginable de tención y peso sobre sus hombros, y lo está cargado ella sola sin ninguna ayuda. Lo único que podemos hacer es no estorbarle en el camino.**

**-¿Quieres que me aparte?**

Su voz era neutra, tan simple como si no tuviera nada de temor, ni angustia, ni siquiera cariño en ella.

Brittany lo había logrado, vaciar a Quinn Fabray no era un trabajo sencillo, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer para poder aclarar las cosas de una manera tranquila y relajada. Explicárselas a un demonio andante con síntomas de pos-parto y menstruación unidos, iba a ser su condena de muerte.

-**Tú no, deberías ir abajo**- indicó hacia el laboratorio-, **y convivir con ella. Que te enseñe lo que hace, muéstrale que te interesa, que quieres aprender del mundo en que se ha encerrado. No pones mucho de tu parte**-regañó calmada, a Quinn no pareció importarle**-, solo le exiges que deje de hacer su trabajo, eso es algo que le corresponde por naturaleza.**

**-Sus padres trabajaban en eso, no porque sus padres trabajasen…**

**-Está obligada a hacerlo.-** el pequeño intento de mantener a Quinn calmada por un tiempo se rompió al escuchar las palabras. La ira y el rencor, también la sorpresa, aumentaban a cada segundo que la rubia continuaba callada. Lo sentía, sentía las hormonas correr por su sangre, comenzaba a presenciar como unas insignificantes conexiones entre sentimientos formaban un huracán destrozando lo que se pusiera en su camino**- ¿Por qué crees que tiene el laboratorio? ¿Por qué sabe manejar con maestría todo lo que se le pone en el camino? ¿Por qué estaba preparada cuando nadie lo estaba? ¿Por qué crees que cada día que pasa Charlie la mantiene informada de todo lo que pasa en el mundo? **

**-Claro que no, ella me dijo que...**

**-Te mintió.-** cuatro disparos sonaron dentro de Quinn, era claro que no pudo darse cuenta, pero Brittany si lo hiso. Disparos provocados por la adrenalina y el coraje, la decepción- **¿creíste que lo hacía por gusto? que crédula te viste Quinnie. Nadie trabaja de esa forma por iniciativa propia, además estas ante una guerra. Debes de mostrarte fuerte, no débil, debes de ser un apoyo para ella todo el tiempo. Si tanto la mas, la quieres te gusta, de muéstraselo con creces y la entenderás mejor.**

**-¿Como sabes eso?**- el temblor en sus labios la delató, el movimiento de sus brazos, el pestañear nervioso para poder humectar sus ojos a mayor velocidad-** ¿Hay algo que nadie aquí quiere escuchar?**- sus palabras fueron pedazos de vidrio que asesinaron mortalmente los últimos suspiros de paz y tranquilidad.

La chica de ojos azules, dudaba en contestar. Aquella última pregunta la había dejado sin armas, débil. Inmutada por su origen, miró a la rubia con un deje de tristeza limitándose a contestar en tenue voz. Ya habían causado suficiente alboroto dentro de la casa y deba agracias a todos los cielos que nadie además de ellas estuviera cerca.

**-Rachel comenzó a hacer su propia investigación desde que tenía alrededor de nueve años, es una niña prodigio Quinn. El gobierno la tiene monitoreada, todo lo que hace, si estornuda, si mueve un cabello o si te besa, el gobierno lo sabe. ¿Por qué? Ésta casa era de sus padres, era. El servicio de militaría de Ohio obligó a deshabitar la casa durante muchos años. Abre los ojos y ve que su fundamento principal era y será mantenernos a salvo, aunque tuviera que pagar un precio alto por ello. La casa a pesar de ser suya, es un préstamo. ¿Piensa bien que le pidieron a cambio?**

-**Una solución.**

**-Ella me lo contó, explotó mucho antes que tu, justamente días posteriores a nuestra partida a Mckinley. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que ella quería llevarse el auto cuando nos atacaron los extraterrestres? ¿El día que todo se volvió un caos?**

Y Quinn recordó, viajó al día en que todo cambió. Rachel a escondidas intentó tomar las llaves del auto que le habían dejado sus padres, uno de sus últimos recuerdos. Memorizó la decepción en el molesto rostro de la morena cuando la reprendió y la obligó a subir a su auto.

**-Yo no la dejé y se molestó.**

**-Interfieren es sus planes-**comentó fascinada sintiendo como el corazón de Quinn comenzaba a relajar sus latidos**-, siempre lo han hecho porque una quiere cuidar a la otra. No seas un estorbo en su vida, forma parte de ella.**

**-Brittany, al laboratorio. Ahora.**

La rubia cansada dio media vuelta girando sobre sus talones y se dispuso a observar con detenimiento a Rachel que permanecía estática al notar la presencia de Quinn.

No se veía casada, todo lo contrario, parecía más despierta que nunca, totalmente aseada, con su cabello recogido en una alta coleta y ropa limpia cubriendo su cuerpo.

**-Lo sabes.-** afirmó la rubia frunciendo su entrecejo.

**-Créeme que no me alegró mucho la idea, pero sí, lo sé.**

**-¿Qué saben?-**preguntó la rubia interrumpiendo a ambas chicas en su pelea interna**.- ¿Qué más nos ocultas Rachel?**-reprochó mirando directamente a Rachel, totalmente molesta.

**-¿Le dijiste?-**cuestionó más tranquila de lo que Brittany hubiera pensado.

**-Todo. Si tú no le decías tenía que hacerlo yo.**

**-¿Por qué?-** de nuevo Rachel habló, pero esta vez mas convencida de sus palabras.

**-Estresan mucho las dos.**-explicó Brittany tomando su cabeza entre sus manos**- Estar junto a ustedes en una sola habitación hacen que mi cabeza arda, hay muchas emociones encontradas, son bastantes y no pudo soportarlas. A ninguna de las dos, sigan el ejemplo de Santana y hagan el amor, a lo mejor así tal vez disminuyen dolores de cabeza en otras personas.**

**-¿Quien causa dolor de cabeza en las personas?**

El grupo de chicos entraba en la casa, algunos sonrientes, otros peleando entre sí, no importo mucho porque la mayoría de ellos al entrar, se distrajeron con la vista del árbol de navidad alumbrado colores llamativos y continuaron observándolo por largos minutos, para después tomar asiento. Solo Kurt, Sam y Mercedes, entraron a la cocina junto con Santana, que al ver la situación en que se encontraban las chicas no dudo en esperar a que su novia reaccionara y la saludara como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

No lo hiso, ni dejo de mirar a Rachel.

**-Ellas.**

Brittany las señaló con una seña tan infantil, Santana sonrió e inmediatamente salió de la cocina, pero no sin antes contestarle a su novia.

**-Completamente de acuerdo contigo.**

**-¿Ahora qué quieren de cenar? los complaceré**.- kurt las deleitaba con su blanca sonrisa, pero al darse cuenta de la tensión que había ahí con tantas miradas intensas, decidió ponerse a trabajar en la comida.

**-Me gustaría cenar carne fresca.**

**-Qué asco Rachel.-**comentó Sam.

**-Las dos, a laboratorio ¡ya!**

**-Creí que el militar aquí era Charlie, pero veo que…**

**-¡AHORA!**

Nadie más dijo nada, solo se resignaron al ver marcharse a las tres chicas.

_Tramaban algo grande_, pensó Mercedes.

_**:: :: :: :: ::**_

**-¿Por qué me mentiste Rachel? Si ese es tu nombre, claro.**

**-Te oculté la verdad, eso no es mentir.** –Quinn no dijo nada -**Siéntate ahí y escucha atentamente.**

**-Britanny…,**

**-Nadie iba a creerme.**

La rubia contestó bajando un poco su cabeza mirándose sus uñas. Jugó con ellas durante unos segundos mientras que Rachel la miraba completamente fascinada por su respuesta.

**-Lees mentes.**

**-No. Sentimientos, al igual que ellos.-**con su cabeza señaló al extraterrestre- **Puedo manipular las emociones de las personas, hacer que se sientan cansados o tristes en segundos.- **Quinn la volteó a ver sintiendo como Brittany asentía con la mirada, _¿qué había hecho para que se sintiera tan vacía?__**-**_** También siento en el cuerpo de Santana como su corazón late a cada segundo, más bien en algunos cuerpos.**

Solo la holandesa comprendía. Desde el día que desapareció y los extraterrestres la devolvieron a la tierra con cortos recuerdos, comenzó a experimentar ciertas cosas anormales en ella. El solo escuchar una pelea, hacía algo dentro de su ser lograra debilitarla y dejarla sin anda de fuerzas, por eso de pequeña casi todos los días se desmayaba y terminaba en la enfermería.

Le costó mucho tiempo controlar el extraño Don que le habían regalado los seres, sin embargo le ayudo mucho, tanto, que una tarde logró tranquilizar a una pequeña morena que le robó el corazón: Santana. Fue bastante fácil calmarla.

Con Quinn no fue tan fácil, tal vez fuera porque las emociones eran realistas y estaban estancadas en un punto, donde no encontraban salida. Y por más que quisiera arrojarlas lejos, algo se lo impedía, era Rachel. Brittany era capaz de liberar tensiones, calmar a mucha gente, controlar todo aquello que las demás podían pero se le hacía imposible acabar con un sentimiento ligado entre sí, era un sentimiento entre Quinn y Rachel. Un sentimiento tan grande, que aunque usara todas sus fuerzas, solo acabaría por debilitarlo pero no destruirlo.

Como ahora.

Desde que se atrevió a abrir la boca, algo entre Quinn y Rachel se conectó, casi como un cliché, casi como si necesitaran de eso para vivir.

En pasadas ocasiones mostró sus habilidades logrando mantenerlas a ambas a la línea, pero juntas eran una bomba de tiempo.

Brittany estaba sentada en un pequeño banquillo en medio del laboratorio, Rachel estaba frente a ella y Quinn a un costado de la morena.

**-¿Puedes sentir cuando ellos están cerca?**

**-Podía comunicarme con él, bueno, cuando estaba vivo**.-se encogió de hombros cerrando sus ojos para dar un largo bostezo y después, con mucho cuidado se sobo las sienes con gesto cansado.- **Cuando entraron al aula del coro buscaban alimento, o sea a nosotros. Su forma de pensar no es tan diferente a la de los humanos.**

**-¿Qué que te decía él?-**preguntó Rachel completamente absorta en la rubia.

**-Que tenían sed y hambre.**

**-¿Nunca le dijiste a nadie que ellos te abdujeron por miedo?**

**-Nadie iba a creerme Rachel, ni siquiera tú.-** la tierna rubia volvió a tallar su cabeza con más fuerza tratando de focalizarse, pero no podía. Quinn no la dejaba, pues sentía que la rubia comenzaba a pensar, a recapacitar y las emociones de los recuerdos estaban haciendo factura en ambas. Brittany con un intenso dolor de cabeza al intentar mantener tranquila a Quinn.-** Todo lo que decía, todo lo que veía, las frases que ustedes encuentran incoherentes o estúpidas tienen una razón de ser.**

**-¿Santana lo sabe?**

**-No y ni se te ocurra abrir la boca.-**está vez la rubia más alta se levantó del banco sorprendiendo a Rachel.

**-Finges junto a ella.**

**-A diferencia de ustedes **–las señaló a ambas, teniendo por primera vez la atención de Quinn, deseo que no la hubiera mirado pues se debilitó a un más**-, se cuando comportarme coherente o sacar mi forma de ser sin importar lo que digan los demás, y con Santana es tan natural y perfecto que no necesito fingir alguien que no soy.**

**-Solo ocultar tu inteligencia.**

**-Ella sabe que soy inteligente, a mi manera, pero lo soy.**

_Touche._

**-¿Recuerdas algo cuando ellos...**

**-No me siento cómoda por ahora**- explotó mirándola ambas con mala cara-, **y no es por las preguntas, es que… me están asfixiando toda la emoción entre ustedes dos. Es agobiante.**

Brittany se marchó sin mirar atrás.

El silenció era tan familiar que las chicas comenzaron a tomarlo como una muestra de serenidad.

Rachel ocultaba muchas cosas, demasiadas y todo lo que había dicho Brittany había sido verdad, ella misma se lo confesó apenas hacia unas semanas. Estaba harta de lidiar ella solo con todo, era un desastre cuando intentaba socializar con alguien y se martirizaba porque no debía hacerlo si quería sacar adelante su proyecto.

El gobierno y la N.A.S.A. necesitaban de su ayuda, ella lo sabía y también necesitaba protección para su familia, para los chicos, para su tío, para Beth, para Quinn. Esa fue por la razón que aceptó encarcelarse y esclavizarse por el resto de su existencia, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, dudaba si había tomado la decisión correcta.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda aquí?- **la ronca voz de Quinn habló después de varios segundos de ausencia.

**-Un mes, si no encuentro la solución. **

**-¿Qué pasará cuando ese mes acabe?**

**-Nos reclutaran en una base militar y tendremos que servir a la nación como carnada**.

Nadie sabía lo que hacía con claridad, los instintos florecieron en un momento determinado, él cual no reconocía si era el indicado. Rachel ya no sabía qué hacer.

Por una lado Quinn, dejó de ser un enigma, y se abrió paso al mundo real, al mundo que enfrentaban, a las batallas internas de todos los pobres humanos que quedaban en el planeta, dejó de ser egoísta y se fijó por primera vez en los problemas de los demás, se dio cuenta de que el mundo no giraba a su alrededor, conoció bajo la densa mirada de Rachel que estaba perdiendo todo lo que conocía hasta ahora. Ella no quería perderlo.

Quinn se levanto y se colocó frente a Rachel, se hincó y tomó sus manos entre las suyas deseando que lograra sentir el arrepentimiento en todo su ser, deseando que la morena lograra perdonarla, darle alivio a su alma, y a su vez a la de Rachel.

La rubia comprendió todo con claridad, aquellos sacrificios que hacía Rachel por todos ellos no eran solo unos cuantos momentos de gloria, comprendió sus mentiras, después de todo ella era la que la protegía y la que más afectada resultaba en todo el lio. Entendió que no podía ser egoísta con Rachel, que no podía pedirle, no podía exigirle nada. Porque ella daba todo sin que se lo pidieran.

Quinn comprendió que la morena, la amaba a su manera y que no iba a dejar que nada le sucediera. Lo único que podía hacer la rubia, era hacer más ameno su viaje.

**-¿Recuerdas la familia que solíamos ser?-**preguntó, la morena respondió asintiendo con su cabeza- **Yo sí y supongo que por eso me comporto de esta forma. Tú me proteges, yo te protejo, ambas protegemos a Beth y el mundo explota por tanta protección, cuando no hay tanta necesidad de seguridad, porque con solo estar con la familia te da calidez y confianza de que puedes sobrevivir lo que sea, somos nosotros contra el mundo.-**besó delicadamente sus dedos**- Te pedí que salieras de esto, que dejaras al enanito verde de allá-**señaló al extraterrestre formando una sonrisa-**, pero era obvio que no podías y yo nunca logré verlo de esa forma. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido Rachel y no quiero que te hundas por mantenernos a salvo.**

**-Si me hundo yo, se hunden ustedes.-**bromeó la judía acariciando el rostro de Quinn.

**-Lo sé, y por eso ahora te pregunto algo que siempre deje al lado ¿necesitas ayuda?**

Quinn esperaba que le dijera que si, pero conociendo lo terca que era Rachel, lo más seguro que le podría contestar era un sublime y rencoroso "No".

**-No…No me vendrían mal unas cuantas manos.-** la rubia abrió su boca a más no poder y de ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de alegría- **Pero antes de eso, ¿qué tal si eliminamos toda la tensión entre nosotras? Mi habitación es aprueba de sonidos.**

La voz, su tono de voz había cambiado completamente. Tan sensual y erótico que logró producir un escalofrío sobre él cuerpo de Quinn

**-Tengo que … Beth,... tiene que dormir...**

**-Beth está con Puck.-** Rachel hiso que la rubia se levantará y la siguiera con la mirada- **No le pasará nada esta noche, Quinn.**

Rachel tenía razón, no pasó nada.

Por una noche se dedicaron a disfrutar, a descubrir entre ellas nuevas emociones, dejando de lado todos los compromisos, la familia, sus amigos. Devoraron sin piedad sus cuerpos como si esa fuera la última vez que pudieran verse y tocarse de esa forma.

La habitación de la morena fue testigo hasta altas horas de la madrugada de como dos mujeres completamente locas de amor se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, uniendo sus corazones convirtiéndolos en uno solo. Fueron bailes con los cuales danzaban sus cuerpos juntos infinitamente hacía el amanecer, como si no tuviera un final conciso y ni seguro, era interminable la sensación de seguridad que lograban transmitirse.

Nada importaba ni el tiempo, ni los extraterrestres, ni el maldito mundo acabándose, ni los sonidos de la noche que trataban de atemorizarlas, ni que alguien pudiera escucharlas. Y si por algún momento tuvieron miedo, lo ignoraron.

Los sentidos se detuvieron, explotaron, renacieron, se fundieron, murieron y nacieron otros nuevos formando lazos que nadie podría romper en la eternidad. Ofrecieron todos los sacrificios, todas las alegrías, todas las mañanas, la familia, entregaron su vida entera en un beso dudoso que no especificaba ni un principio ni un fin, solo era el presente y la esencia que hacían que se sintiera real.

No hubo lugar del cuerpo de Quinn donde los labios de Rachel no hubieran explorado, no hubo cabello de Rachel que Quinn no hubiera apreciado. No hubo vehemencia ni piedad, no existió el mañana ni el futuro, solo la excitación proveniente de una fuente tan abundante que parecía no tener un fin. Ambos cuerpos se encontraron esa noche para nunca volver a separarse, aprendieron juntas, danzaron juntas, se besaron, amaron, lloraron, rieron, pero lo más importante fue que aprendieron a hacer el amor.

Los gemidos inundaron la habitación, el clima excitante y caluroso se sentía en el aire formando una abrumadora capa de sensualidad de la cual no podían salir. Una sensualidad que volvía consecutivamente cúspide tras cúspide, una seguida de otra.

Mordieron, rozaron, clavaron sus uñas en el cuerpo de la otra, dejando una marca interminable debido a la excitación, placer y compromiso. Una marca que quedaría graba con fuego en sus cuerpos, una marca que jamás se borraría.

Las sabanas quedaron deshechas, las almohadas rodaron por el suelo. _¿Cuál era la necesidad de dormir con ese objetos si podías dormir y dar calor con tu propio cuerpo al de otra persona?_ La piel de terciopelo de Quinn abrasó a la de Rachel durante toda la noche, derritiéndose en sus brazos y fundiéndose como un solo cuerpo para nunca volverse a separar.

La seguridad reinaba, la tranquilidad también. Todas las depresiones, problemas y demás cosas se olvidaron, fueron eliminados de las memorias de las chicas para dar espacio a recuerdos más importantes, recuerdos que se encargaron de formar en segundos.

La noche las entrego en una cama, y la mañana las recibió desnudas, casadas, extasiadas, abrasadas del cuerpo de la otra, sintiendo la calidez que la piel podía producir, también bastante satisfechas con una inmensa sonrisa entre sueños, pero sobretodo fueron felices por una noche, y esperaban que fuera así por el resto de su vida.

No había necesidad de palabras para decir que desde ese punto, Rachel era completamente de Quinn, y la rubia le pertenecía total y únicamente a la morena. Y nada ni nadie, iba lograr cambiar eso.

Nadie.


	16. Vivir

**Hola, si un poquito tarde la actualización. Pero por fin llegaron las vacaciones que deseaba, y no me queda más que disfrutar. En unos días más saldré de viaje, e intentaré publicar un capítulo antes de irme.**

**De antemano saludos a todos, es un placer leerlas/los, a cada uno de ustedes. Me hacen sentir tan feliz=)**

**PD: ¿Alguno/na tiene Twitter? Con gusto los seguiré si lo dejan ;D**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Vive el momento"<em>

_..._

Ser adolecente es tan normal como ser un adulto o un niño, sin embargo es la época en la vida donde las cosas se complican, donde te encierras en tu mundo y no acudes a nadie por ayuda, donde piensas que puedes hacer todo por ti mismo. El joven lucha por sobrevivir dentro de sí mismo, comprenderse, amarse, descubrirse como ser humano y cuando llega a cuestionarse internamente, comprende que necesita a alguien para salir adelante.

Rachel tenía a Quinn y se sentía la persona más afortunada en el planeta.

Los mimos y caricias no faltaban pero tampoco eran tan abundantes, solían tener una relación abierta sin ningún tipo de prejuicio o celos, ni etiquetas de por medio, porque ellas dos sabían la verdad, sabían que se amaban y les era suficiente.

**-Cursi.**

La voz de Santana resonó como eco por la cocina llenando los oídos de todos los presentes, Rachel y Quinn la ignoraron y se dedicaron a seguir conversando como si Santana no las hubiera molestado.

**-Mejor así que en cualquier situación adversa Santana. -**replicó Kurt disfrutando de la vista que daban las chicas. Rachel sonreía como nunca en su vida y escuchaba con atención a Quinn que recargada en el lavamanos movía su boca alegremente. Rachel regalaba algunas caricias en su brazo y Quinn se sonrojaba al contacto y le aventaba un poco de jabón con agua. Ambas reían y se veían felices, joviales, como si nada les hiciera falta en el mundo**- Además no hables de cursilería porque cuando tú estás de mimosa con Brittany nadie dice nada. Tal vez porque todos saben que si decimos algo, nos golpearas, así que es mejor mantener las distancias y llevar la guerra en paz.**

**-No es lo mismo.**

Kurt rodó los ojos ante la insistencia de la latina y atinó a dar un ligero golpe en su cabeza. Rachel se dio cuenta y sonrió cómplice con el chico.

**-Pasó su momento y lo disfrutaron, ahora es turno de que ellas sean felices.**-Santana frunció el seño.- **Si tan repulsiva te es la imagen que vez, ¿por qué no te vas? Nadie te tiene aquí mirando.**

**-Tienes razón.- **kurt la miró sorprendido**.- Nunca creí que diría eso, se siente raro, como si algo dentro se sintiera tibio y pudiera... Ver animales corriendo por todos lados en un mundo de unicornios desbordando arcoíris, un gran arcoíris que se convierte en una catarata donde tú querido amigo, te encuentras debajo absorbiendo la felicidad.-** la ilusión de Kurt se apagó en segundos, una ilusión de creer que Santana era un poco humana.- **Porcelana, vigílalas. Se pierden en el **_**laboratorio**_** haciendo no se qué cosas y dudo que hagan cosas buenas.**

Era extraño como lograban encajar y ser una pieza clave y única en esa casa. Nadie era indispensable, pero tampoco sería lo mismo si no estuvieran.

Las risas no paraban.

Esa noche, después de cenar y esperar a que Beth se durmiera, todos fueron directo a la cocina para ayudar a lavar los trastes, acomodar la verdura en el refrigerador, limpiar algunas cosas, y preparar los alimentos para el día de mañana. Por supuesto, los chicos lo hacían obligados por Charlie que se mantenía atento y firme ante tantos adolescentes.

-**Tal vez tenían sexo ahí.-**Mercedes quien no tardo en unirse a la conversación de Kurt, tomó su tabla de cortar, el chuchillo y en voz baja continuó susurrando alguna que otra cosa ante los presentes.

**-Veo la situación bastante seria para eso, pero bueno, nunca hay que descartar posibilidades.**

El momento más extraño fue, donde todos estaba ubicados alrededor de la mesa del centro en la cocina, con sus instrumentos de corte en sus manos, y lo único que hacían era hablar cuando nadie se los pedía y cortar verduras mirando silenciosamente a Quinn y a Rachel, que perdidas en el mundo que habían creado se mantenían lejanas ante la situación. Una situación bastante cómica y anormal.

Rachel desde hacía bastante tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y le resultaba algo escalofriante tener muchos pares de ojos observándola a cada movimiento que hacía, pero decidió restarle importancia para continuar prestando atención a los divertidos y cómicos relatos de la infancia de Quinn.

Cómicos, alegres y un tanto tristes, eran las palabras con las cuales la judía podría describirlos, incluso un tanto incoherentes y carentes de ánimo, incluso Quinn lo sabía y se reía de ella misma, de sus estupideces, de su torpeza, de todo lo que ella era, de su pasado. Un pasado que prefirió olvidar quemándolo durante años, aunque por lo visto no todo fue arrasado por el fuego de su mente.

Aun así, era perfecto. Sus miradas se encontraban, sus labios clamaban palabras de amor, sus cuerpos se rosaban y sus almas se unían en una sola.

Una perfecta burbuja, pero tan perfecta y tan magnífica que unas cuantas miradas incomodas no lograban romper el encanto.

**-Kurt, parecen una familia.**

Puck miró cálidamente a Quinn que se volteaba lentamente, caminando unos cuantos metros a su derecha para tomar una toalla y proseguir a secarse sus húmedas manos.

**-Es que somos una familia. Todos ¿por qué aun no lo comprenden?-**la morena preguntó conteniendo un deje de alegría en su voz.

**-Rachel ¿en las familias hay confianza?**

**-Sí, Sam.**

**-Y si no hay confianza ¿qué sucede?**

**-Se derrumba al igual que en las relaciones.**

Rachel asentía y contestaba con cuidado a cada pregunta que le hacía el chico, una tras otra y sabía que eso no la llevaría a nada bueno.

**-¿Por qué no nos dices lo que hay en el laboratorio? o por lo menos que haces ahí dentro. ¿Acaso no hay confianza?**

La risa de Rachel rompió la silenciosa cocina destruyendo cualquier síntoma de ánimo en el ambiente para sustituirlo con una dosis de nerviosismo e incredibilidad. Nadie estaba riendo.

**-Muy gracioso Sam, me la creí por completo.-** su risa se apagó poco a poco, al paso que ella era la única que se escuchaba. Los demás permanecían atentos y confundidos.- **¿No? ¿No era broma?**

**-Esperamos respuestas Rachel. –**la morena guardo silencio tragando en seco.-**Todo mundo necesita una para continuar con su vida. Míranos-**Exclamó kurt señalando a cada uno de los presentes-, **estamos aquí, no hay padres, no hay familiares, somos amigos y tu tío el militar que nos trata como hijos. Todos los días nos obliga a correr, a alimentarnos bien, hace lo posible porque vivamos lo mejor. Tú y él nos dieron un hogar. ¿Es mucho pedir que no nos oculten las cosas?**

Silencio.

Ese silencio que Rachel odiaba. Ese silencio que les daba una respuesta no muy favorable a los chicos. El silencio de negación.

Rachel buscó con la mirada a cada uno, hasta que se topo con el mirar más perfecto que había tenido la oportunidad de admirar. Quinn.

**-¿No me ayudarás?-**preguntó Rachel dándole a entender a la rubia que estaba metida en un gran lio y necesitaba su ayuda para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, antes de que todos la secuestraran, la amarraran a una silla y cortaran su cuerpo en pequeños pedazos para luego quemarlos y bailar la danza de la lluvia sobre sus cenizas.

Quinn le sonrió.

**-¿Que quieres que haga? Es cierto y lo sabes**.- Santana rió por lo bajo al igual que Puck- **Te apoyaré en lo que elijas hacer.**

**-¡Que linda novia!-**exclamó Sam en altavoz.

**-Chicos, es demasiado delicado para decírselos.-**Rachel tomó un tenedor que estaba cerca de ella y comenzó a pasarlo entre sus manos- **Además ustedes dicen que viven bien, ¿por qué mejor no continuamos así y nos olvidamos de esos detalles?**-las caras de amargura de los demás la regresaron a una realidad muy diferente a la que esperaba. A su realidad**.- ¿No?-**preguntó una última vez- **Está bien**.-resopló tomando aire. Con cautela de que nadie se diera cuenta, a cada segundo daba minúsculos pasos hacía la puerta principal. Estaba segura que si les decía lo que en realidad sucedía, tomarían los cuchillos y se los lanzarían a la cara- **Creo que es mejor a esperar que las cosas se pongan feas y en ese momento les contaré con lujo de detalles con toda la confianza del mundo.**

Si la situación no era buena, ahora se convertía en un ambiente tan tenso y crítico que cualquiera lo podría tomar como una broma de mal gusto. Y eso era lo que era.

**-¿Estás loca? Espera, ¿las cosas se pongan feas? ¿Qué tratas de decir criatura mitológica del siglo XVII?-**Como siempre la imponente latina saltó de su asiento con cuchillo en mano-** No me creí la historia de que no trajiste nada de Mckinley. Brittany no me ha dicho nada ni lo dirá, incluso me prohibió sexo por varias semanas.**

**-El sexo está prohibido.-**reclamó Tine.

**-Eso es parte de mi vida, de mí ser, no vivo sin él. Así que si me quieres viva, olvídate de lo que dije.**

**-Santana, reglas son reglas.**

**-¡Oh si Kurt! ¡El señor respeta las reglas! Todos, y cuando digo todos, te escuchamos con Blaine noches atrás y no te atrevas a negarlo, porque te meterás con Lima heighs adjecents.-** la cara del pálido chico se transformó totalmente. Su tono de piel ahora era rojizo y sus mejillas tomaban cada vez un tinte más rosado, al igual que las de Blaine**- Tu silencio me tranquiliza. Fue asqueroso, tuve que meterme algodón en los oídos y rezar para que cerraran sus bocas o que por lo menos las mantuvieran ocupadas sin emitir sonido.**

**-Eres un demonio.**

**-Un hermoso demonio, vamos acéptenlo.**

**-Esa honestidad es brutal.**

**-Después de todo es honestidad, no te queda más que vivir con ella. **

**-Demonio.**

Una batalla.

Una batalla en un terreno de guerra no establecido.

Kurt y Santana se miraban desafiantes, una pelea a gritos inundó la cocina. Una pelea donde las voces aclamaban ser escuchadas, donde Santana no paraba de hablar en español reclamándole miles de cosas a Kurt. Donde Tina se escabulló entre algunas personas y terminó en el suelo. Donde Blaine no encontraba la forma de explicar lo sucedido. Donde Finn solo observaba y reclamaba sin sentido a cualquiera que lo mirara. Donde Quinn sorprendida ante la actitud de los demás susurraba un "te lo dije" al oído de Rachel. Donde una Brittany bastante agobiada tapaba sus oídos fuertemente luchando por salir entre la multitud de gente.

**-¡Rache y Quinn también rompieron la regla!**

Brittany gritó de repente rompiendo la ola de voces convirtiéndola en muchas escépticas miradas que acusaban a una pequeña judía y a una rubia que de rubia, no tenía nada. Excepto lo hermosa.

La rubia de ojos azules respiró con alivio ante el silencio, y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sus manos entre sus sienes, regaló una mirada de despreció antes de sentarse nuevamente para no pronunciar palabra.

-**Tengo un alien en el laboratorio**.-susurró Rachel con los labios cruzados.

**-Enano habla ahora.**

**- Tengo un alien en el laboratorio.-** el sonido no salía y la mirada desafiante de Santana no ayudaba en nada.

Comenzó a sudar frio.

Sentía como las gotas se desplazaban desde su nuca hasta el final de su columna vertebral, un frio inaudito. Las miradas, la presión, su mudez temporánea, la presión del brazo de Quinn, la tempestad, el clima, el ruido. Todo eso eran factores que le hacían sentir en un estado de total ansiedad.

**-¡TENGO UN JODIDO MARCIANO VERDE EN EL LABORATORIO!**

Rachel por fin pudo decirlo.

Las reacciones no eran la que ella esperaba, no.

**-Puck, Finn tomen a Rachel de los brazos y llévenla a su habitación a descansar, ya comenzó a decir estupideces.**-Santana alargó su brazo a los chicos para que detuvieran a Rachel.

-**Es cierto.** -Brittany movió sus labios. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero conocía a la perfección la situación. No le agradaba.

**-¿Como que es cierto? ¿Tú lo sabías?-**La rubia asintió sin siquiera mirarla- **Soy tu novia, debiste haberme dicho.**

**-Santana no eres la mejor persona para guardar secretos.**

**-Mira quien lo dice Effy, si fuiste tú quien divulgó que tenía aspiraciones de jugar para el otro equipo por toda la escuela, hasta lo anunciaron en un comercial a nivel nacional.**

Santana estaba molesta, su ceño fruncido lo mostraba ante su pequeño público. Rachel en shock aún, los demás se mostraban serios intentando resolver si lo que decían las chicas era un mal chiste o una horrorosa realidad.

**-Era cierto.**

**-No por eso dejas de ser chismosa.**

Y después de eso, otra ola de murmullos llenó la cocina, la llenó y sofocó tanto que Rachel sentía la presión por cada una de sus venas. Se sostuvo del hombro de Quinn y recargó su cabeza en su brazo.

"_Me van a matar, me van a matar, me van a matar" _susurraba la morena segundo tras segundo, y sabía que solo Quinn podía escucharla mejor que nadie.

La rubia aparto con suavidad a Rachel dejando un casto beso sobre su sien y se acerco a la muchedumbre de adolecentes que hablaban sin cesar nuevamente. Quitó el cuchillo del brazo de Santana y son su mano la empujó hasta que cayó de lleno en la silla con actitud sorprendida.

-Siéntense todos antes de que explote de rabia, saque un arma y le dispare a uno por uno hasta dejarlos irreconocibles por tanta bala que les va a atravesar por la cara y el cuerpo.

Uno por uno, fueron acatando las ordenes de la rubia.

**-Es sexy enojada.**

**-Puck, no me retes por favor, porque ya sabes donde será el primer disparo.**

Dos horas.

Dos horas donde Rachel habló de toda su historia, dos interminables horas donde ella fue la actriz principal en la disparatada novela que era su vida, dos horas donde pasó explicándoles a cada uno de los chicos como era que tenía un extraterrestre en el laboratorio, también explicó porque tenía un laboratorio. El tiempo no era medido, pero el "tic tac" del reloj la ponían más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Contó su realidad, no la mentira que se había forzado a inventar a lo largo de su vida, se enfocó en trasmitirles que no era por ocultarles las cosas, si no para que no se preocuparan y continuaran felices como hasta ahora.

Por lo menos ella era feliz.

**-La puerta se abre deslizándola.**

Un par más de indicaciones, los guió hacia el laboratorio.

A todos.

Uno por uno fueron entrando al pacifico lugar llenó de miles y miles de libros regados por todas partes, papeles, instrumentos. Se maravillaron al ver la tecnología que habitaba el ecosistema robótico, pero lo que más les llamo la tención fue el extraterrestre.

**-¿Está muerto en realidad?-**Blaine permanecía sereno. Él sin mucha confianza se acercó al ser no viviente y analizó todo su cuerpo.

**-No Blaine, en cualquier momento se levantara y hará un dueto contigo para mostrarte que puede ser mas gay que tu. Si está muerto idiota.**

Santana era la menos sorprendida, incluso parecía más molesta con Brttany por mentirle, que con Rachel por traer un extraterrestre y poner en riesgo su vida. Al parecer ella ya lo esperaba.

**-No me arriesgaría a tener a uno vivo.**

Rachel lucia más relajada. Después de todo el retroceso mental de su vida y su pasado aclaró su mente y su espíritu. Las mentiras que había creado eran bastantes y le estaban malcomiendo el alma. Siempre fue una persona sincera, pero a lo largo de su vida, aprendió que en ocasiones se tiene que mentir y ocultar la realidad para permitir ser feliz.

Ahora era feliz y no mentía.

Se equivocó de nuevo.

La extraña necesidad de abrasar a alguien comenzó a invadirla y recordó, durante varios instantes como su rubia se mantuvo cerca de Brittany puesto que minutos después de que todos bajaran al laboratorio, la rubia se mantuvo sentada, sin mirar a nadie, sin dirigirle la palabra a Santana, solo con una expresión molesta bajo sus manos permanecía como una estatua postrada en su silla.

**-¡Tina no lo toques!-** Kurt dio un manotazo a la mano de Tina, que momentos atrás tenia la breve intención de tocar al extraterrestre.

**-¿Por qué? Puck lo hiso.-** se defendió la oriental.

**-¿Me estás demostrando que tienes el mismo nivel de idiotez que Puck? deplorable Chang, deplorable.**

Rachel estaba confundida. Bastante confusa.

Todo parecía sacado de una historia de locos. En vez de que sus amigos actuaran como gente indecente y planearan matarla por poner en riesgo su vida, parecían más entretenidos con el marciano que con cualquier cosa. Lo miraban fijamente, veían las diferencias que los contrastaban, había sonrisas, había juegos, había una increíble aura de madurez en el aire, con un pequeño toque infantil, claro.

**-Creí que iban a temerle**.-pronunció Rachel

**-Muerto es inofensivo ¿no?-** la judía asintió ante la pregunta de Mike. El chico sonrió y comenzó su búsqueda recorriendo la suave y viscosa piel del alienígena- **Perfecto, entonces no hay nada que temer.**


	17. Chapter 17

"_El reloj: el amo del tiempo"_

Decir que la paciencia sobre el ser de Rachel era abundante parecía una total mentira. Aún cuando solía estar calmada, el pequeño cuerpo de la judía contenía exactamente 4120 mililitros de sangre y drama recorriéndole cada arteria y vena del cuerpo.

Cada movimiento, cada pensamiento, cada acción le causaba una molestia exhaustiva que calaba en la profundidad de su cerebro. Suplicaba piedad y un poco de paciencia.

Lo extraño era, que la casa reinaba el completo silencio. Había gente dentro de ella, pero los individuos solo se focalizaban en realizar sus actividades diarias. Recogían la mesa, reían un poco, picaban y cortaban alimentos. Susurraban entre ellos llevándose sus secretos más débiles a odios sordos de otros, incluso la risa de Beth que sonaba a la lejanía no lograba animarla, por lo contrario le llegaba a parecer bastante molesta.

Cerró sus ojos.

Escuchaba cada suela de zapato raspando contra el piso, lograba captar la respiración de cada uno, pudo sin si quiera concentrarse escuchar los pasos de Tina en el segundo piso. Debía estar buscando algo pues sus pasos eran totalmente acelerados y para nada uniformes.

La pierna de Rachel comenzó una danza con el piso, un vals imposible de detener. Su zapato golpeaba contra el firme suelo cada medio segundo, para seguir rebotando durante un sinfín de tiempo. Sus manos también se movían con nerviosismo y ansiedad.

**-Rachel, ¿te está dando un ataque?**

Brittany mantenía una distancia prudencial, apenas unos pocos metros la separaban de Rachel y podía sentir como algo dentro de la morena no la dejaba vivir en armonía. Algo en su aura le mostraba algo diferente.

**-No.**

Una silaba que logró que su pierna parara por un segundo.

**-¿Te sientes bien?**

Esta vez fue Blaine quien se atrevió a preguntar.

El muchacho hiso una débil mueca al notar como la pequeña judía parecía bastante consternada.

**-Sí.**

**-Perfecto** – resopló Brittany**-, creí que querías hablar para después soltar una ver…**

**-No puedo, ¡no puedo no puedo! Es imposible Brittany. Imposible.-** se levantó de un solo salto dejando a una numerosa cantidad de adolescentes con la boca abierta.- **Hice varios análisis de sangre al estúpido extraterrestre y ¿sabes que descubrí? Que el nivel de toxinas en la sangre era más toxico que el mercurio, el metano y el amoniaco.**-abrió sus brazos como si lo quisiera explicar den movimientos abstractos alrededor de su cuerpo. La rubia y el chico seguían sus movimientos en el aire.- ¿**Sabes que todo eso junto con en una sola partícula puede matar a una planta en menos de un segundo? ¿Cómo puede ser que una criatura pueda vivir con tanto nivel toxico en el cuerpo? ¿Cómo pueden perdurar tanto tiempo vivos? ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿La sangre será su único alimento? Sabes lo que eso significa Brittany, ¡¿sabes lo que significa?!-**la chica de ojos azules atinó a negar con la cabeza- **Que son inmortales y nada los puede matar.-** la cara de Rachel cambió. El suplicio la obligo a tomar asiento para cuestionar sus propias palabras, su concentración nunca se perdió, la cordura estaba desecha en pedazos por el suelo firme y su sentido lógico le decía que no fuese tan lunática.- **¿Será posible enfrentar veneno contra veneno? Es igual que cuando intentas combatir fuego con fuego, te quemas vivo. Pero ellos no, al contrario.**-hiso una pausa para dejar caer su cuerpo en el sillón**.- Los fortalece.**

**-Rachel hay muchas cosas que no sé, pero no te preocupes. Continúa diciendo cosas sin sentido. Asentiré con la cabeza como si en realidad entendiera una pisca de lo que dices. Dicen que eso ayuda.**

**-Brittany, es imposible que esto esté pasando. Son imposibles los resultados.**

**-Y sin embargo ahí los tienes.**

Rachel no se inmutó si no que frunció sus labios, y rápidamente volteó a observar a la rubia.

**-¿Crees que me estoy volviendo loca?**

Antes de que Brittany pudiera abrir sus labios para pronunciar palabra, Santana se le adelantó cuando pasaba por su lado con una taza de chocolate en sus manos.

**-Sí, aun más Berry.**

**-No comiences Santy.**

Brittany replicó ante la mirada desafiante de Santana. La morena le respondió con indiferencia y salió sin decir nada más.

Los ojos de la rubia se apagaron bajo tonalidades grises, su cerebro trabajó con más lentitud y su cuerpo pareció pesarle más. Nadie lo noto, todos parecían bastante interesados en sus propias cosas para levantar la cabeza y dedicarle una sola mirada de compasión a la rubia.

Santana aun seguía molesta con ella por guardar el secreto de Rachel.

Esa era una de las debilidades de Santana, adoraba permanecer con el sentimiento de rencor en su ser. Ella creía que el odio era un sentimiento que la ayudaba a ser más y más fuerte. Por el contrario la debilitaba aún más, y eso Brittany podía verlo.

Le dolía como nunca que Santana apenas le dirigiera algunas palabras.

**-Es que… yo**-volvió a levantarse dando pasos acelerados en un diámetro de medio metro**-… y eso… los resultados no pueden… ¿y si me equivoqué en algo?**

**-Cuando yo me equivoco, suelo empezar todo desde el comienzo para ver mi error.**

Comentó Brittany con voz neutra observando el caminó que había tomado Santana. La latina no se encontraba, pero si su fantasma y eso le estaba costando literalmente la vida.

**-El problema es que no hay tiempo.**

**-¿Por qué no hay tiempo?**

Rachel se detuvo y miró con confusión a Blaine.

**-Olvídalo, estoy diciendo incoherencias.**

**-He escuchado cosas más incoherentes en mi vida**.-sonrió el chico obligando a que el cuerpo de Rachel quedará perfectamente ubicado en el sillón**.- Te daré varios ejemplos: Decían que Santana y Quinn eran heterosexuales; Kurt creía que era heterosexual. Decían que esto de los aliens nunca pasaría y míranos ahora.**

**-Blaine, ¿algunas vez pensaste que…?**

**-¿Qué estaríamos en esta situación? Te mentiría si diría que no. Míralo de esta forma, cuando alguien te muestra algo sin pruebas de que es verdad, tienes un porcentaje igualitario de creerle o no, eso es independientemente si es cierto o mentira, por lo tanto no logra afectarte. El problema es cuando el conflicto logra afectarte. Si decides no creer que algo podría pasar, sucederán dos cosas: sigues con tu creencia de no creer y al final de cuentas no pasa nada, ó puede suceder una catástrofe y por no creer vives en un infierno. Y en caso de si creer, puede que nunca pase y no perdiste nada en mantenerte fiel, pero también existe la probabilidad de que sí pase, y agradecerás estar listo para la ocasión. Es cuestión de fe.**

La mirada del chico era tierna y sus ojos verdes lograron trasmitirle una increíble calma a Rachel. La chica sonrío un poco y bajo su cabeza avergonzada observando sus aun inquietas manos.

**-Nunca creí que pasaría, pero estaba lista.**

**-Saliste ganando, te salvaste a ti misma y a nosotros.-**Blaine acarició su cabeza.- **Eso es lo que en realidad importa.**

**-¿Y si no hubiera estado lista? ¿Y si no hubiera creído?-**cuestionó la morena manteniendo su postura comúnmente fuerte.

**-El pasado déjalo atrás, es donde debe de estar. No camines en círculos, levanta tu frente y sigue lo que crees correcto. Siempre mira hacia adelante.**

"_No camines en círculos"_

¿Por qué no caminar en círculos? Porque siempre volverás a toparte con el principio y jamás saldrás de la situación o de un problema.

Rachel se levantó con su rostro consternado y unas cuantas dudas de más en un cabeza y se dirigió hasta la ventana más cercana. Recargó su cabeza en el cristal y acarició con sus dedos el vidrio congelado.

Observó a través de la imagen, y se maravilló al poder darse cuenta de un paisaje que había extrañado durante la mitad de su existencia. Se imaginó ahí afuera, con 10 años menos jugando con sus padres sobre la nieve, imaginó que los podía abrasar y tocar, podía reír felizmente ante las ocurrencias de su padre para después caer de lleno en la nieve acobijándose en el cuerpo de su papá.

Podía sentir la calidez emanando del pequeño pedazo de vidrio el cual yacía tibió gracias al tacto de la judía, podía sentir toda aquella felicidad acumulándose dentro de su pecho creando una alegría inexplicable.

Sus papás nunca la dejaron sola, siempre estuvieron con ella.

Quinn nunca la dejó sola.

Sus amigos no le dieron la espalda.

Pero ella sí, en alguna ocasión los decepcionó o preocupó a todos ellos.

Un nudo se trabó en medio de su garganta impidiéndole el paso correcto de aire, asfixiándola por completo durante unos cuantos segundos. Cuando por fin se deshiso del frustrante sentimiento dentro de ella, sonrió, derramó una lagrima y decidió tomar el papel que el realidad le tocaba cumplir.

La preocupación la estaba comiendo viva, por lo menos sabía que sus amigos no dejarían que muriera sola.

**-Necesito su ayuda. Todos al laboratorio en 5 minutos. **

Clamó a voz alta mientras abría la puerta del sótano con rapidez.

Ni un minuto bastó para que la multitud de adolescentes bajaran al extraño lugar dispersándose al tiempo que observaban con curiosidad a Rachel, la cual no dejaba de ingresar unos extraños códigos a una computadora.

**-¿Y bien? Es más divertido estar congelándonos el trasero afuera.**

**-Espero que no nos tengas como tus secretarias Rachel.**

Reclamó Puck enfundando su arma y sonriendo con lentitud.

-**No, no es nada de eso. Quiero que en realidad me ayuden. Les hablaré claro. Necesito comprobar el resultado de ciertas cosas, demasiado rápido y ustedes me serán de mucha ayuda- **la morena terminó, y miró un tanto confundida a su alrededor**.-Es simple, cada uno realizará una tarea en esta área de trabajo, será fácil. El único inconveniente que veo es que no alcanzarán las batas para todos.**

"_Rachel está volviéndose loca_" internamente es el pensamiento que se mantenía presente en la mente de todos.

**-Hace unos años realice una gran investigación de campo acerca de estos extraños seres **-señaló a su pequeño amigo-, **tenía información y conocía algunas cosas que servían, tenía hechos bastante contundentes de que "ellos" eran una especie subdesarrollada. Lo son, sin embargo en el aspecto biológico, la sangre, las células, los sistemas dentro de ellos, estaba completamente equivocada. Hace unas semanas comencé a hacer algunos análisis y resultó que las pruebas daban un resultado completamente negativo al de mi investigación de campo de hace algunos años.**

**-¿Lo que creías saber resulto ser falso?**

**-La mayoría de las cosas**.-respondió sin prestar atención del todo.

**-¿Cómo sabes que no es una equivocación de la maquina? Sabes que esas cosas tienen el margen de error de una en un millón, podría ser ese millón.-** Kurt se acercó a la castaña dejando una mano en su hombro. Con cuidado la movió aclamando atención.

**-Hay algo que hace que me hace creer que todo es verdad. Observen.**- La morena se dirigió a paso calmado hacia el primer monitor de cristal. En él, logro hacer que apareciera una imagen, más bien eran graficas que se iluminaban en colores casi fluorescentes. En segundos notó que tenía una multitud alrededor de su espalda. Eso logró espantarla, pero aún con temor continuó explicando. -**La toxicidad es real. Ahora imaginen lo que eso haría en la piel humana. **

**-Tienen veneno en la sangre.**

**-Literalmente.**

Había demasiada gente, demasiado calor, demasiadas mentes. Y que ella estuviera perdiendo la razón iba a costarle caro. También todos tus errores, por lo menos esperaban que alguno de ellos fuera capaz de ver lo que a ella se le escapaba de las manos y la dejaba completamente ciega.

**-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- **la pregunta de Mercedes voló en el aire por unos segundos.

Los dedos de Rachel acariciaron la pantalla tocando la superficie suavemente hasta que la imagen desapareció por completo. Con cansancio inclinó su cabeza y sonrió de medio lado.

**-Mantenerme cuerda todo el tiempo posible y hacer cualquier cosa que les ordene. **

No era una tarea sencilla.

Rachel después de dar unas cuantas instrucciones en las cuales recalcó el hecho de que esto no era un juego, dejó que cada uno explorara con libertad cada parte del efímero laboratorio con una mínima condición; No tocar absolutamente nada.

"_Observar no tocar, observar, no tocar" _leía los labios de puck.

La mayoría caminaron en círculos absorbiendo con la mirada todo lo que podían. La imagen blanquesilla y resplandeciente del laboratorio comenzó a irritarles los ojos, por lo cual Tina y Kurt se colocaron una especie de lentes especiales. Pero fuera de ese pequeño inconveniente, los chicos notaban un gran entusiasmo al formar parte del verdadero equipo de trabajo.

Rachel aceptó que no podía tratarlos como adultos, eran como niños en una dulcería, buscando y queriendo tocar todo a su alrededor, para comprobar que era cierto, así que hiso de vista ciega cuando Sam colocó uno de sus dedos sobre el cráneo del extraterrestre.

Dio media vuelta con la cabeza hecha giras y al quedar de frente contra Brittany se preocupó como nunca antes.

Los ojos de la rubia habían cambiado a un helado un tono grisáceo, sus rasgos se tornaban cada vez más delgados y afilados. Su piel blanca se degradó tornándose pálida y para nada sana. Las ojeras se marcaban bajo la superficie de sus ojos tan apagados, tan tristes, tan perdidos.

La suerte no estaba de su lado cuando abrió su boca.

**-¿Cuando le dirás?**

La felina mirada de la rubia la invadió y terminó por concluir que su pregunta había sido totalmente errónea. Tragó saliva y enfrentó su mirar.

**-No me provoques Rachel.**

Brittany se mostraba fría y decaída, todo lo contrarió de la Brittany alegre y jovial que solía conocer. La rubia despegó su mirada a su perdición.

Cuando Rachel fue consciente de que no la veía a ella, si no que miraba a una persona por encima de su hombro con tal dolor que le produjo una acidez momentánea que acabó con lo poco de su desayuno. Brittany miraba a Santana, pero Santana se negaba a encontrar los ojos con los suyos.

Algo estaba mal.

-**No te provoco, te necesito para unas pruebas y sé que Santana me replicará.**

_Estúpida_ se recriminó. Deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser que sus labios no dijeran más palabras.

Brittany sollozó en silenció y sus ojos encontraron un punto nuevo en la pared.

**-Cuando llegue el momento adecuado lo haré. Si me disculpas me iré a descansar, no me siento bien.**

Rachel quería decir algo, quería detenerla y abrasarla, pero sabía que había hecho demasiado daño con solo hablar. Decidió quedarse en su posición, sin hacer nada. Aunque una punzada le atravesó el pecho cuando supo el verdadero dolor que le había causado a la rubia ¿Desde cuándo no controlaba sus palabras? ¿Cómo fue capaz de preguntar por unas estúpidas pruebas envés del estado de ánimo de Brittany? De su amiga, su hermana.

Brittany nunca lo hubiera hecho.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan egoísta?

**-¿Pasa algo?**

Quinn cambió su sonrisa por una mueca extraña adornada de una confusión constante. Rachel no estaba bien, podía notarlo en sus ojos, en su rostro.

**-No tienes idea Quinn, no tienes idea**.- Rachel se lamentó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia mientras se aferraba a la estrecha cintura de Quinn.

_Estúpida, estúpida_ se repetía mentalmente cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

**-No te sientas presionada Rachel.**

La mano de la rubia en su cabello le resultaba tan reconfortante como un baño de agua caliente y espumas que tanto deseaba. La tranquilidad llegó a ella y eliminó cualquier pensamiento de su mente, incluyendo a Brittany, al mundo, y a su jodida manía de tener un control total a su alrededor. Lentamente se dejó llevar por las caricias de su novia bajo su cuello.

**-Quedan dos semanas cariño, la verdad no sé si pueda con esto.**

**-Por eso nos tienes a nosotros**-Rachel gruñó con molestia bajo el oído de la ex-porrista. Quinn entendió eso como una señal de descuerdo. La mano pálida de Quinn cubrió el rostro de Rachel atrayéndolo hacia el de ella, sin tocarlo, solo para poder observarla de cerca. Quería leerle el pensamiento-**, mírame a los ojos… - **Rachel se rehusaba totalmente a hacerlo, hasta que con fuerza la atrajo a sus labios dejando un minúsculo beso sobre ellos, logrando que la morena atendiera a su llamado por unos segundos.-**Todo estará bien, te lo prometo y sabes que cuando una Fabray promete algo, lo cumple.**

Rachel no sonrió.

Creía plenamente en Quinn, pero últimamente se decepcionaba mucho de sí misma, así que su problema era confiar en su misma.

Su gran problema.

**-¿Enfrente del alienígena? Vamos chicas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero que puedan perdonarme. Proximo capitulo: 2412/12 ;)**

**Gracias por comentar, leer y dar en favoritos, MUCHAS GRACIAS*-***


	18. Chapter 18

Muchas gracias por todo. Este es el capítulo más largo del ficc, lo reescribí unas 3 veces, era por eso que no actualicé antes. Unos capítulos más y el ficc llegarán a su fin.

Les deseo unas felices fiestas, (¡feliz navidad!) ¡Reúnanse con sus amigos y familia, bailen, beban, rían, sean felices =)!

...

* * *

><p>"De las acciones del pasado siempre surgen miles de repercusiones en el futuro"<p>

...

**-No puede ser Sam.**

**-Nada puede ser contigo Kurt, si abres un poco la mente créeme que podrías entender muchas cosas.**

**-Supongamos que lo haga, ¿Cómo puedo entender eso?-**replicó el castaño.

Sam sonrió alegre y con rapidez se colocó frente a él mostrando un boceto coloreado con crayolas de distintos colores bastante mal combinados. Solo eran decenas de rayas que nunca podrían tener concordancia entre sí, eso a pensar de la brillante mente de Kurt.

**-¿Qué vez?** – insistió más el rubio moviendo la hoja con júbilo, casi invadiendo la burbuja personal de Kurt.

**-Una hoja.**

**-¿Qué vez en la hoja?**

La cara de Sam se desfiguraba cada vez más. Su hiperactividad hiso mella en su cuerpo, que se levanto sin ningún motivo y se sentó en las piernas de Kurt dejándolo más que asustado.

**-Un intento de dibujo, Sam baja de aquí.**

**-Ofendes a mi talento, pero lo dejaré pasar.-** el muchacho obedeció al castaño y bajo la vigilancia de muchos pares de ojos, e inició un divertido camino en círculos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para que todos pudieran observar con claridad el dibujo.- **Ahora míralo fijamente y contesta ¿Quién está representado en el dibujo?**

Sam tomó asiento en el suelo para volver a levantarse. Volvió a sentarse y después se puso de pie y tomó lugar a un costado de Brittany.

**-Solo veo rayones de colores, no tiene sentido.-**comentó Kurt un poco asustado por la actitud del muchacho- **Creo que el de Brittany es mil veces mejor que el tuyo.**

El rubio no quedó satisfecho y atrajo hacia sí mismo a la pequeña Beth que tuvo la desgracia de estar por el camino de las manos de Sam. El chico la ubicó en su pierna que inmediatamente comenzó a saltar por los nervios.

**-Beth ¿Qué vez en el dibujo?**

La pequeña Beth susurró un inauditible _Sam_ y con su mano señaló al rubio. Con felicidad Sam la dejó escapar y de un salto tomó equilibro para no caer de espaldas. Una vez de pie, se rió a carcajadas tomando su estomago entre sus pálidas manos y enseñando su dentadura perfecta.

**-Te lo dije, si entrecierras los ojos y miras más allá de lo que imaginas, esta hoja de papel es la representación más exacta de mí.**-miró el papel y luego mostró su rostro**- Es arte. Es magnífico que yo con mis propias manos haya hecho algo tan perfecto, es esplendido ¿no lo es? ¿Acaso no es Britt? ¿Blaine? ¿Quinn? Tengo hambre, y mucho calor, ¿ustedes no tienen calor? Iré por una botella de agua, no… mejor dos. No tres. ¿Qué tal una caja completa?, ¡Sí! es mejor ¡Vamos lakers!**

Blaine guardó silencio y dejo que Sam continuara su carrera a la cocina. Kurt caminó junto a Rachel exigiendo explicaciones de la actitud de Sam. Santana pensó que ya estaba loco. Brittany no estaba sorprendida. Finn, Quinn, Tina y mercedes se veían entre sí. Puck veía a Beth jugar y mantenía la mirada lejana a Rachel.

**-Rachel ¿puedes hacerle una resonancia magnética? La salud del chico me preocupa.**

Rachel resopló tan alto que Kurt pudo sentir el coraje dentro de ella, aun así lo ignoró. La morena continuó escribiendo unas cosas en su cuaderno y dejó de prestarle atención al mundo.

**-No Kurt, no me interesa saber lo que vive dentro de la cabeza de Sam. Él está bien.**

**-Rachel no puede estar bien ¡Rachel!, ¡míralo**!- la castaña levantó la cabeza pasa observar al chico. Sam brincaba ansiosamente por todos los sillones, corría de un lado a otro, tomaba agua en exceso, se sentaba y se paraba, volvía a sentarse y cuando se cansaba de estar sentado rodaba por el piso tocando y tirando todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Cuando sus actividades cesaron comenzó a realizar ejercicios tales como sentadillas y abdominales- **¡Está ansioso!**

**-Se puso 10 parches de cafeína, otro tanto de calmantes, ¿Qué querías que pasara? ¿Qué se durmiera? Eso solo es una reacción.-**Rachel sonrió un poco al recordar que esta mañana, Sam había entrado al laboratorio un poco dormido y ella le había recetado un parche de cafeína, solo un invento más de sus padres, que sabía que ayudaría mantener sano por unas horas al muchacho. Pero la morena no contaba que Sam se colocaría más parches para mejorar la eficiencia.- **Puede que también empiece a alucinar cosas y empeore su hiperactividad, pero no pasa de eso.**- Rachel apartó la sonrisa de su rostro teniendo en consecuencia que Kurt palideciera un poco más de su tono natural de piel- **No es broma Kurt, vigílenlo.**

Kurt dio media vuelta intentando calmar a Sam sobre las miradas desubicadas de sus amigos.

El ruido no molestaba a Rachel, de hecho le hacía concentrarse más en sus apuntes. Una letra de más, una menos, muchos números en una hoja de papel, números inexistentes, formulas, muchas formulas adoraban las esquinas de la hoja de rayas azules. Su bolígrafo a medio acabar no se daba por vencido en el papel, eran líneas irregulares las que trazaba, pero sus pensamientos estaban fijos en una sola cosa. Algo que ella no conocía, algo que todos deseaban saber.

**-¿Qué tal?**

Dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa y dirigió una mueca en sus labios esperando que Charlie tomara asiento a un lado suyo. Lo hiso.

**-Nada empeora, nada mejora. No sé si es bueno o malo.**

Charlie no quiso presionarla. De hecho era el que menos presión ejercía sobre la pequeña judía, y debía ser él que dirigiera sus deberes. Le sonrió a su sobrina y amplió más su sonrisa al observar la actitud de Sam, el chico había comenzado a correr en círculos alrededor de la sala de estar.

**-¿Qué le pasó a...?**

**-No quieres saber.-**cortó Rachel tomando de nuevo su bolígrafo.

**-De hecho no quiero. **

El silencio reinó el lugar, solo sonidos lejanos y los pasos de Sam podían escucharse, además de las acompasadas respiraciones de los presentes. Incluso Charlie notó la perspicacia en la mirada de Rachel que le calaba los ojos como si de agujas se trataran. Su sobrina lo había descubierto.

**-Suéltalo ya.**

Charlie se acercó a ella de modo peculiar y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para no molestar a su persona su rostro cambió.

**-Hubo más ataques**.-continuó en voz baja- **Ataques con granadas y armamento militar. No pudieron derribar una sola nave.**

**-No sé porque no me sorprende.-**Rachel suspiró fuerte, un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para Quinn. La morena solo le sonrió de manera sincera para no preocuparla.- **Es la tercera vez que lo hacen, deberían guardar sus recursos y salvar más vidas.**

Charlie bajó la cabeza y le miró preocupado.

**-Solo dirijo mi tropa y están a punto de quitármela, así que no tengo voz ni voto. Solo me informan de muertes, ataques, pero ninguna solución.-** la morena no miraba a su tío, se concentraba más en querer absorber la esencia de comedia para mantenerse más tranquila.- **Solo quedan dos semanas Rachel.**

**-Gracias por activar de nuevo la bomba de tiempo.**-resopló mirándolo de mala gana**- Hago todo lo que puedo, ellos hacen todo por ayudarme, pero al parecer la suerte no coopera con nosotros.**

Sam, iniciaba una pequeña danza con Beth, que volaba en sus fuertes y musculosos brazos intentando mantener el equilibrio. Quinn y Puck estaban alertas en todo momento esperando a que lago pasara.

**-¿Crees que deberíamos resignarnos?**

**-Huir de la aventura es de cobardes**.-escupió la judía cruzándose de brazos**.- Yo también lo he pensado, pero esto no acaba aquí, va más allá de toda lógica. Hay una trascendencia que no puedo explicar.**

Charlie tomó las manos de la morena y mirándola directamente a los ojos besó sus nudillos con temor. Dejó sus manos con delicadeza en la mesa y se levantó de un solo movimiento para colocarse detrás de ella. Con cuidado colocó sus manos en los delicados hombros de Rachel y se detuvo un momento para hablar al oído de su sobrina.

**-Rachel, confió en ti, siempre lo he hecho. Y no importa si encuentras una solución o no, voy a estar de acuerdo contigo en cualquier solución que tomes, en cualquier alternativa, voy a acompañarte hasta el final. ¿Lo entiendes?**

Un beso en su cabello terminó por sellar la despedida. Rachel rió en silencio y giró su cabeza para poder hablarle con claridad.

**-¿Eso fue un "te quiero" de tú parte?-**Charlie asintió un poco avergonzado- **Gracias.**

**-Tómalo con calma y piensa a ciencia fría. Es lo que mejor saber hacer… además de cantar y actuar pequeña.**

En sus ojos apareció la nítida imagen de la felicidad, después se desvaneció.

:: :: :: :: ::: ::: ::

**-Se quedó dormido.**

No era una pregunta, si no una gran y verdadera afirmación.

Alrededor de las 9 de la noche la casa reinaba en total silencio después que durante más de 7 horas la hiperactividad de Sam junto a Beth, que le siguió las últimas 2 horas, comenzara a hartar a todo el mundo, incluso a Quinn. Todos los presentes no veían el momento en que ese par de remolinos andantes estuvieran en calma durante un minuto. Beth se derrumbó antes que él y el chico solo se sentó y rodó sus ojos para quedar profundamente en el sillón de la sala.

Cada uno subió a su habitación para dormir un poco a excepción de Quinn y Rachel que se habían ofrecido en rejuntar la mesa y guardar los trastes limpios en la cocina.

-**Al igual que Beth. Juro por Dios que no pensé que esos dos fueran a tener tanta energía-** comentaba la rubia guardando un par de platos en unas de las muchas estanterías de la cocina- **¿estás segura que Sam estará bien?**

**-Si…** -contestó dudosa la morena secando unos cuantos vasos con un secador-**ya que se despierte le haré un análisis de sangre por su las dudas. **

Quinn cerró con cuidado una diminuta puertezuela donde estaban ocultos algunos cubiertos y con calma, caminó sin prisa contoneando sus caderas lascivamente hasta colocarse detrás de Rachel. La morena dio un respingo cuando la rubia deslizó sus manos en su cintura y dejó un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

**-Todos los demás están dormidos.-**susurró Quinn con voz ronca y sensual al odio de la morocha. Con suavidad recorrió la castaña melena de Rachel y se deleitó con el color de su cuello. Rió para sí misma cuando notó una gran marca morada detrás de su oreja y fue hacia ella para besarla con desdén deseando hacer miles de marcas por todo el cuello de Rachel.

**-Ajá.**

**-¿Y sabes lo que significa eso?**-el recorrido de su lengua continuó hacia su garganta, que aun estando de espaldas Rachel le facilitaba el acceso a su largo y cálido cuello. Las caricias provocativas de Quinn en el vientre de Rachel comenzaban a ser más provocativas y amenazaban con avanzar a la zona de la pelvis de la morena.

Rachel continuaba quieta, con los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse en Quinn, mordiéndose los labios repetitivamente, con sus manos estiradas al frio metal, pero aun que la lengua de su novia estaba realizando un magnífico trabajo, no sentía absolutamente nada en su cuerpo, su mente estaba en otro lugar e iba a tardar tiempo en recuperarla.

**-¿Qué?-**preguntó Rachel apartando las manos de la rubia**- Estoy pensando Quinn- **fingió perfectamente, aunque sabía las intenciones de su novia, unas intenciones que a las que ella quería ceder.- **¡Oh! Lo siento, no puedo.**

El afán de Rachel por escapar se hiso inútil, porque cuando quiso dar media vuelta los labios de Quinn interceptaron los de ella dejándola sin completa habla, ni poder, ni voto. Terminaron por absorberla completamente.

**-Sabes que no acepto un no por respuesta, amor.**

Quinn mantenía una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro al ver que Rachel aun oponía resistencia, pero tan poca que a cada segundo su agarre se iba debilitando hasta que llegó a un punto tan frágil, donde tuvo que sostenerla mejor por la cintura para que su pequeña judía no se resbalara de sus brazos. Los labios de Rachel encontraron los de Quinn en un intento de negación y cuando el aire estaba a punto de cortarles en mil pedazos los pulmones, Quinn le dio un respiro a Rachel.

**-En realidad no pued…**

De nuevo las suplicas de Rachel fueron sepultadas bajo los ardientes labios de la rubia fundiéndose como metales sometidos bajo temperaturas extremas. Quinn en un momento de necesidad y arranque de pasión tomó a Rachel de los muslos y de un solo tirón cargó con ella hasta subirla a la mesera de la cocina. Ahora la ex-porrista tenía un mayor acceso a las piernas de la morena.

Quinn, con gusto bajó sus manos tortuosamente por la cadera de Rachel hasta encontrar el botón del pantalón de Rachel, logró desabrocharlo con una fluidez que no era conocedora de ella. Ni siquiera sabía que podía ser tan ágil con sus manos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo mínimo, subió a la mesa colocando su esbelto cuerpo sobre el de Rachel asegurándose de que no quedara ningún espacio donde sus cuerpos no hicieran contacto. La mente de judía se nubló al sentir la fría y delicada mano de Quinn dentro de su ropa interior acariciando toda su intimidad sin piedad. Sus gemidos inundaron la cocina, unos gemidos débiles que debía controlar, si no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que estaban haciendo. La rubia sonreía a más no poder, dejó que su mano continuara su labor en el sexo de su novia mientras que con sus labios se dedicaba a besar el exquisito escote de la morena para poder deleitarse con el sabor de la piel. Sin muchas suplicas hiso que Rachel se quitara la blusa para quedar en sujetador, un sujetador color azul cielo que hacia aun más exquisita a Rachel.

La morena gemía con más fuerza, estaba totalmente sumida en su profundo placer, que nunca notó que Quinn no había apartado una sola prenda de su cuerpo. El vestido de la rubia estaba alzado hasta más arriba de sus rodillas y debajo de ella se encontraban las manos de la morena tocando las bien formadas piernas de Quinn. La experta lengua de la rubia se apoderaba de todo su ser, y no podía negarlo, le encantaba. Sin dudarlo mucho, Rachel sacó sus manos del vestido de su novia y atrajo el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos para comenzar a besarla lenta y profundamente al ritmo qué Quinn acompasaba los movimientos en su intimidad, la rubia estaba segura que pronto su novia tendría un gran orgasmo.

**-Asqueroso.**

Una alta y rubia figura se permanecía apoyada en el muro a escasos metros de la cocina con una taza de café humeante entre sus manos observando a las chicas con un gesto de indignación.

-**Demonios**.-gimió Rachel al sentir los dedos de Quinn salir dentro de su intimidad. Bajó del mesón de la cocina con frustración y buscó su blusa para ponérsela inmediatamente. Con Quinn era más que sencillo, ni quiera se había desvestido y su vestido se mantenía intacto aunque desarreglado. Aún así el rubor en sus mejillas crecía cada vez más y su desarreglado cabello le sentaba de una forma tan sexy.

**-Nunca pensé que te encontraría en esta situación con Caboosey, Berry**.-Rachel quedó inexpresiva al poder mirar a la sueña de la voz; era Sue Silvester. Su típico uniforme de entrenadora había sido sustituido por un atuendo militar y unas botas altas- **Es decepcionante, deplorable y hasta resulta asqueroso. Siempre supuse que terminarían juntas pero no que aprovecharían cualquier situación para aparearse como conejos en celo. **

**-Sue ¿qué…?**

**-General, enana sin modales, general**.-reprimió la rubia acercándose un poco a Rachel- **Que no se te olvide, te daría una tarjeta pero da la casualidad que las repartí por todo el campo militar para presumir alto puesto, y claro está, para patear más traseros de lo normal.**-Rachel asintió observando a Quinn, su rostro estaba rojo, más del coraje que de vergüenza- **¿Sorprendida? Creí que eras más inteligente pero veo que tu minúsculo cerebro en tú minúsculo cuerpo solo tiene hormonas adolescentes carentes de decencia y educación. **

**-Llegaste.**

Charlie le dirigió una gran sonrisa a la recién llegada y también un sorpresivo abraso, que por supuesto Sue lo tomó a mal.

**-¿Tú… tú lo sabías?**-tartamudeó la morena aun tratando de acompasar su respiración.

**-No te iba a dejar sola en lima, y que mejor persona para cuidarte que ella.**

Rachel abrió sus expresivos ojos pidiendo respuestas. Quinn se le unió pero de manera silenciosa.

**-Lo vez Rupaul, por eso te consentía tanto.**

**-Rachel, ella es General, en jefa al mando del escuadrón de investigación y protecciones especiales. ¿Por cierto, como hubo espacio para todo eso en una tarjeta tan pequeña?-**Sue hiso una mueca de autosuficiencia.

**-Perdería mi magia si te dijera.**

**-¿Cómo estuviste en el ejército?**-se atrevió a preguntar la rubia. Aún su voz continuaba ronca, pero no en el tono que ella deseaba. Trató de imitar la pose recta de Rachel pero no era lo suficientemente buena para imitar un gesto tan peculiar de su novia. En cambio alzó una ceja y se recargó en la mesa de la cocina. Bufó al recordar que minutos atrás tenia a Rachel sobre ella.

**- Veo que mi historia te interesa lo suficiente, pero no creo que tanto para que tus labios estén aplaudiendo de excitación, oh si, desde aquí puedo escucharlos. Deseas que me valla para tener a Berry en la encimera o de verdad te importa escucharme ¿No creo que sea lo segundo verdad?**-Charlie se quedó callado al igual que Quinn. Rachel hiso una seña para que continuara.- **Antes de convertirme en entrenadora mi familia siempre tuvo un trato duro hacia a mí, lo que no me importó nunca. Tomé dinero y me fui de gira por el país con cientos de bandas de punk drogándome y teniendo relaciones con cualquiera que se me cruzara en el camino. Fueron épocas obscuras, así que un día vi que había caído bajo y no podía permitirme eso, entre en la academia y heme aquí. Cobrando dos puesto, entrenadora y jefa. Fue perfecto.**

Los grillos ocupaban el primer escenario, el preliminar, mientras que de fondo la cabeza insensata de Rachel procesaba la intuitiva y fantástica historia de Sue.

**-¿Qué haces aquí y como lograste entra**r?-preguntó la judía tomando a Quinn del brazo.

-**Tengo una copia de las llaves de esta casa, y claro también de la rubia. Entraba y tomaba su desayuno casi todo los días, excepto los martes.**

Quinn miró cómplice a Sue y reclamó a Rachel con la mirada.

Durante del tiempo que Rachel se mantuvo viviendo en el hogar de Quinn, todos los días cuando hacía su desayuno desaparecía algo de su plato de comida; una fruta, una tostada, el café. Siempre le reclamaba a Quinn por tomar su comida.

**-Sabía que la comida no desaparecía en minutos.-** comentó la rubia.

**-Ahora dejando toda la historia de al lado, quisiera hablar con el nogmo en privado Fabray.-** Quinn miró a Rachel, Rachel miró a Sue. Charlie se escondió tras una botella de agua y Sue clavaba sus ojos azules en la rubia. Rachel lo reflexionó las cosas con rapidez; nada estaba bien. Y posiblemente con un poco de suerte Sylvester podría darle algunas respuestas. Con suplicas pidió a Quinn que se marchara, a lo que la rubia no lo tomó muy bien. Inmediatamente soltó su brazo y caminó a paso apresurado dedicándole una pésima mirada cargada de desconfianza. Lo pagaría claro.- **Mal carácter no ¿Berry?**

**-Necesitamos tú trasero dentro de las instalaciones.**

**-Faltan dos semanas.**

**-El tiempo está corriendo y no nos podemos sentar y esperar hasta que a la señorita Berry encuentre algo.-** Sue habló con autoridad**- Es seria la situación. Cooperarás con los otros inservibles que beben café y engordan en sus sillas, es asqueroso.**

**-Ellos vendrán…**

Intentó negociar, pero Charlie la paró de inmediato. La tomó de los hombros y negó con su cabeza.

**-No, solo tú. Ellos se quedarán aquí cuidados por un escuadrón con miles de armas y hasta fuegos artificiales si quieres, pero tú te vas.**

**-Sue, puede morir.** –replicó Charlie.

**-Va a hacerlo, eso es seguro, ya han muerto muchos científicos intentando y experimentando, otra muerte no puede hacer más daño-**Charlie pasó en seco su garganta ante la inexpresiva mirada de Rachel- **Mañana a las 7 vendré por tu diminuto cuerpo en un diminuto auto para tu comodidad. También te conseguiré un escritorio para gente pequeña o uno gigante para que te sientas a la altura, como quieras.**

Sue sin despedirse dio media vuelta y salió de la casa sin dirigir alguna otra palabra.

**-Rachel…**

La morena lo cortó dándole la espalda y subió lentamente las escaleras.

**-Iré a empacar.**

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Es complicado explicar la vida de una persona en una sola palabra, tal vez será porque cada vida es diferente y se necesitaría más de una palabra compuesta para poder describir a los 7 mil millones de humanos sobre el planeta Tierra. Rachel se describiría como una persona auto-suficiente, auto-destructiva, autómata, lunática y también altruista.

Una personalidad tan diferente con cualidades desiguales podía causar un desarreglo emocional. Era un problema para Rachel. Para Quinn también. Para todos en general.

Su maleta yacía vacía, no había tenido el valor de tomar ninguna de sus prendas para ubicarlas dentro de bolsa. Con toda la fuerza del mundo cerró sus ojos empapados en lagrimas para dirigirse a su closet. Lo abrió con cuidado y observó toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

Tomó la manga de una sudadera y acarició el terciopelo con suavidad deleitándose de la calidad y de los recuerdos que comenzaban a renacer de unas cenizas que creyó haber apagado en el pasado.

**-¿Te irás?**-la morena no volteó pero soltó la sudadera de golpe. Abrió sus ojos tragándose el llanto y con una indudable indiferencia tomó ropa al azar.- **Rachel mírame.**

El suplicio en la voz de Quinn no iba a detenerla. O de eso se trababa de convencer cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando ya no pudo sostener más ropa en sus manos, fue directamente a la maleta y vertió la ropa en ella.

**-¿Para qué Quinn?-**preguntó sin mirarla- ¿**Para qué me pides respuestas si ya las sabes?**

Las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarle y lo único que hiso fue tallárselas en su pantalón, esperando que Quinn se fuera de ahí. Pero nunca lo hiso. Nerviosa volvió a su trabajo de escoger cualquier blusa o pantalón para tirarlo dentro de su bolso.

**-Te irás.**

**-Sí.-**contestó firme dándole la espalda.

**-No vallas.**

Rachel volteó sorprendida por la autoridad del tono de voz de la rubia. La vio, tan fuerte, sin lágrimas, totalmente escéptica, manteniendo una postura más dura que la de ella. Pero su voz la delataba, Quinn estaba a punto de romperse.

**-No puedo.-** dijo intentando parecer firme- **Estarán a salvo aquí, no te preocupes**.

Rachel se tragó sus palabras y Quinn las comprendió perfectamente.

Con fuerza Quinn tomó sus brazos deteniéndola a centímetros de su cuerpo. Pero el tacto no era amable, incluso comenzaba a lastimar a la morena. Rachel intentó liberarse pero el agarre de Quinn era más fuerte, siempre era más fuerte. El rostro desfigurado de la rubia con una expresión felina en sus ojos no la dejaba estar tranquila, ni tampoco la actitud de la ex-porrista.

**-No puedo fingir entender lo que pasa contigo, siempre arriesgas la vida Rachel, siempre sin ningún motivo.-**susurró a gritos en la cara de Rachel. Pudo ver como cada palabra era pronunciada con rencor y dolor, tanto sufrimiento contenido.

**-No arriesgo la vida sin ningún motivo-**pronunció dejándose hacer por Quinn, no iba a oponer resistencia, pero tampoco se iba a derrumbar frente a ella, tenía motivos lo suficientemente grandes por los que hacía las cosas. Rachel tenía una visión diferente de las cosas, y también más poderosa -, **acaso ¿salvarlos a ustedes no es motivo suficiente**?.-se acercó lo suficiente para respirar el mismo aire que Quinn y escupió cada palabra en su rostro**.- Mis padres murieron salvándome a mí, pienso hacer lo mismo por ustedes.**

**-Tú no eres tus padres Rachel**…-las orbes doradas de Quinn se tornaron obscuras, tan abismales que hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera el menudo cuerpo de Rachel**-, solo eres una niña de 15 años que no entiende el verdadero significado de la vida, de un sacrificio. No tienes que malgastar tu vida. Ya lo has hecho suficiente.**

**-¿Y qué si lo hago Quinn?-**enfrentó la morena con un poco de miedo, pero aparentando seguridad. Quitó de un solo golpe las manos de Quinn y enfrentó su mirar- **Tú no controlas mi vida. Se lo que estoy haciendo.**

**-No, no sabes nada, actúas por un sentido común tan extraño con tendencia a razonamientos y acciones suicidas. Ni siquiera puedo te reconocerte ahora.**

**-Tal vez porque nunca quisiste conocerme por lo que en realidad era… soy.**

La judía lo sabía. Quinn estaba rabiando de coraje, y ella la entendía. Comprendía todas sus palabras con claridad, sus razones, sus argumentos, el sentimiento de amor que la estaba cegando minuto tras minutos. Sabía que estaba arriesgando todo por nada, sabía que a Quinn le dolía perderla de ese modo, sin embargo Rachel ya había tomado su decisión y no pensaba perderla por nada del mundo.

**-Rachel, si sales por esa puerta te habrás convertido en tu perdición total, también en una cabeza cerrada que arriesga su vida al primer intento de salvación por otra persona, ¿no crees que ha sido suficiente?**

-**Pasan muchas cosas Quinn, a diario, y te puedo asegurar que no son nada buenas.**

**-¡Y tú no eres la maldita responsable!-**gritó Quinn volviendo a tomarla de los hombros solo que esta vez con más suavidad y con más calma terminó**.-Quieres tomar todas las cosas para darles una solución y no es posible.**

**-No me importa, por lo menos voy a intentarlo.**

La rubia cerró sus ojos, qué en segundos tomaron un significado para Rachel. Estaba harta, bastante harta de todo, de Rachel, de sus conclusiones, del amor, de querer protegerla.

**- ¡A mi si me importa mandita sea! ¡No seas idiota! Estabas mintiendo, dijiste que te quedarías conmigo, aquí, con Beth, con nosotros hasta el final.**

-**Quinn intentas que suene sencillo** –Rachel comenzó a alejarse un poco, temía de Quinn- **pero la realidad es que no lo es. Sabes tan bien como yo que es lo correcto y que debo hacerlo. El dolor de perderme te está segando, tú en mi lugar harías lo mismo que yo.**

**-Es una mentira, yo nunca te dejaría.-**se le rompió la voz a la rubia, y bajo la poca luz que había en la habitación observó la lagrima que recorría el rostro de la ex-porrista, la primera lágrima de muchas que le siguieron después- **Primero me quitaría la vida antes de alejarme de tú lado.**-explicó con un dolor que estaba asfixiándola lentamente por dentro- **Has pasado todo el tiempo conmigo hablando de lo estúpido sonaba morir por las personas, por salvar una vida arriesgando la tuya por una estupidez y ahora es lo único que haces. ¿Qué pretendes aparentar?** –se limpió las lagrimas con fiereza, Quinn no se iba a rendir tan fácil, nunca lo hacía**-¿Ser un héroe? ¿Sabes que no tendrás ningún reconocimiento más que la muerte? **

**-Ha muerto gente Quinn, mucha gente**.-la morena le dio la espalda y acto seguido respiró como si todo el aire que permanecía en sus pulmones estuviera contaminado. Inhaló y expiró varías veces antes de seguir con su condena- **Y si puedo evitar que eso ocurra haré lo que esté en mis manos para detenerlo.**

**-Me importan un comino esas muertes. Tú misma me dijiste que en las guerras son necesarias algunas muertes para poder ganarlas. Rachel, tú no puedes morir así.**

**-Mi muerte será una más, a los demás les irá bien sin mí.**

Y ese fueron las palabras que terminaron por derrumbar la fuerte muralla que Quinn mantenía frente a ella. Sus ojos se nublaron del llanto, su rostro se desfiguró convirtiéndose en uno más duro y demacrado, como si en solo segundos el dolor se hubiera convertido en su tiempo. Una violenta convulsión hiso que sus labios castañearan durante un par de segundos, para después apartar toda la rigidez de su cuerpo. Su brillosa y perturbada mirada se encontró con los consternados ojos de Rachel y terminaron por invadirla por completo.

Nunca había visto a Quinn mirarla de esa forma, aquello iba más allá del coraje, más allá del dolor. La mirada de Quinn era de decepción.

**-¡Que se jodan los demás!-**enjuagó sus lágrimas en su manga y se acercó con violencia a Rachel. Le miró el rostro para gritarle con todas sus fuerzas, pero supo que ya no era posible. Rachel había destruido todas sus fuerzas y esperanzas, sus barreras. La había destruido internamente, con un virus infiltrándose por todo su ser, por toda su alma, por todo su corazón. Cerró los ojos con tristeza y respiró con una fuerza no medida. Terminó por mirarla con desolación y con dolor en su voz continuó -… **¿Dónde quedo yo? Dímelo en este maldito momento ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Yo no importo?**

**-Eres muy fuerte, podrás superarlo y salir adelante.**

-**No es verdad, me derrumbaría y moriría en el momento que a ti te pasara algo.-**recargó su frente en el pequeño hombro de la morena.- **Rachel entra en razón y no vallas, prefiero morir aquí contigo, preferiría que todo el mundo se nos venga encima antes de dejarte ir a una muerte segura. Prométemelo Rachel, por favor… prométeme que no te irás. Promételo.**

La morena deseo estar muerta, deseo no respirar, deseo no decir otra mentira, deseo que todo eso fuera un sueño, deseo que sus padres siguieran vivos, deseo no enamorarse de Quinn. Ya era suficiente, no podía con más. Abrasó a Quinn con todas sus fuerzas y quiso morir cuando le mintió. Otra vez.

**-No me iré.**

Rachel también debía de agregar _"mentirosa"_ y _"egoísta" _a su lista.

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Hojas despedazadas por todo el lugar adornaban el pasaje de la muerte de Rachel, también unas cuantas sillas esparcidas a lo largo de las esquinas.

Su mente palpitaba, sus ojos se cerraban y abrían al compás de su lenta respiración. Sus pensamientos atacaban a cada segundo que mantenía consiente su débil mente. El constante ruido de la desolación martillando en lo profundo de su cuerpo terminó por hartarla en un mínimo tiempo, después de todo eso la había acompañado durante 3 meses.

Un largo periodo de vida en donde no pensó en la muerte como una salida. Pero, hoy lo consideraba como su primera solución.

Sus sentimientos encontrados hicieron efecto en su cuerpo y lentamente fue sucumbiendo ante el sentimiento de culpa, tan poderoso y asombrosamente irreal podía con toda su mente. El solo pensar que el día siguiente tendría que arriesgar de nuevo su vida, a pesar de las suplicas de Quinn, le causaba unas terribles nauseas mientras que el dolor de su cabeza volvía siempre con más fuerza. Pensó que era mejor tranquilizarse un poco, dejar de su mente descansara unos cuentos minutos, para planear su muerte lo antes posible.

Se sentía tan derrotada que no podía con ella misma, ni sus manos ni pies reaccionaban ante sus pensamientos y ella estaba tan cansada que solo quería cerrar los ojos y desaparecer. Olvidarse de Quinn, de Beth, de las responsabilidades, del mundo, del jodido extraterrestre que aún permanecía acostado frente a ella. Un arma no le vendría mal.

Se levanto con pereza y al momento en que se enderezo sintió el peso real de su liviano cuerpo, en esos momentos pesaba más de lo esperado. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido como si estuviera cuidando de alguien, se dirigió hasta su escritorio, abrió el tercer cajón de esté y encontró el arma que le habían dejado sus padres. _"Hermoso regalo" _pensó con ironía.

En sus manos sostuvo la fría arma, y con el mismo cansancio volvió a su lugar de exilio, tomó asiento en el suelo, a un costado del extraterrestre y cruzó sus piernas. Recargó su cabeza en la fría pared y resopló con fuerza.

Una letanía pasó fugazmente por su frustrada mente y se concentró en sentir la serenidad que le proporcionaba el arma en su mano. Era relajante, tan tranquilo sentir la muerte en un momento necesitado. Rachel podía imaginarse lo fascinante de un futuro incompleto, podía tragarse el sentimiento de angustia, incluso, imaginaba como la muerte la acogía entre sus delgados brazos para acunarla en un movimiento tan perfecto para luego quitarle hasta la última parte de su alma, de su conciencia, de su vida.

Acercó con inconsciencia la punta del arma a su cuerpo y la colocó en su frente, justo en la parte de las sienes. Su pulsó lograba golpetear el arma y seducía a una lucha interminable entre la vida y la muerte. La llamaba.

El mundo no colapsaría a su muerte, nadie moriría si ella moría, su simple existencia del mundo acabaría llevándose todas esas penas que la estaban acabando.

Rachel ya no tenía esperanza. Ni fe.

Ella ya no poseía la fuerza suficiente para seguir con vida, ni siquiera el amor que mantenía con Quinn podía salvarla. Era una condena de la que deseaba salir lo antes posible, porque era delicadamente absorbente y a ella, le quitó hasta el más profundo pensamiento de positivismo.

Quinn tenía razón en sus palabras, ella solo era una niña intentando ser un héroe, una patética adolescente totalmente egoísta que solo la ambición y la ciencia la llevaban a continuar en su investigación. Tan egoísta que en esos momentos no le importaba para nada su novia.

Se sentía sola, aún rodeada de gente, contemplaba su soledad bajo las olas de silencio que aclamaban su final. Un final anunciado. Ella sabía que se volvería loca o terminaría de acabarse ella misma, como muchas otras personas.

Derramó una pequeña lágrima de cobardía y agachó su cabeza sutilmente para sucumbir a su éxtasis final. Sonrió como una lunática, pensó en Quinn y en Beth, recordó su asco de vida y jaló el gatillo del arma.

…

…

…

"_Si esto es estar muerto, se siente igualitariamente que al estar vivo"_

El ruido sonó bajo su oreja, el pequeño click la cautivó, pero la bala nunca traspasó su cabeza. No rozó ni el más delgado cabello. La bala nunca salió.

No estaba muerta.

La morena un tanto confundida miró el arma y quitó el seguro para revisarla. En su interior 2 castillos de pintura reposaban en calma. Uno de ellos estaba atorado en el cañón del arma. Rachel con cuidado tomó la bala atorada y, al contacto con esta, explotó manchándole la mano completa. En segundos el líquido comenzó a irritarle la piel que a su vez se puso roja como un tomate, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que unas pequeñas gotas habían derramado de su mano cayendo delicadamente en el cuerpo del extraterrestre. En el inerte cuerpo unas heridas comenzaron a florecer en el lugar donde el líquido viscoso había caído dejando ver la carne viva del extraterrestre. De un momento a otro un extraño vapor salió de la herida espontáneamente para después desaparecer.

Con fuerza, Rachel apretó su mano con a una toallita desinfectante y acto seguido deslizó su mano sana por la piel del alienígena.

La herida, ese tipo de herida ya la había visto antes.

**-La espalda.-** abrió los ojos y sin cuidar su mano empujó al extraterrestre para que quedara de espaldas. Y la vio.

Una pequeña cicatriz en la cadera del extraterrestre. La herida era algo distorsionada, como si hubiera sido herido con una bala, pero no lo era, parecía más como una mancha de pintura lanzada con una pistola de paintball.

Rachel tomó la otra pequeña bala, y utilizando la toalla como protector derramó la mitad del contenido cerca de la herida del alienígena y pudo, nuevamente, observar la pálida piel esfumarse en segundos.

Inmediatamente haciendo caso omiso de su mano, tomó el resto de la bala y absorbió todo el líquido con una jeringa esterilizada que reposaba en una mesita de aluminio. Acto seguido lo depositó el líquido en su computadora a través de un filtro.

La información la dejó perpleja. Símbolos, escrituras, formulas, logaritmos, miles y miles de números se aglomeraban en el espacio reducido de la pantalla de Rachel. El acido de ese liquido estaba neutralizado para la piel del humano, sin embargo en la piel del alienígena se esfumaba, el Ph debía ser más bajo. Imposible. La toxicidad, la estructura molecular, las moléculas, el tipo de sangre, los genomas, las células: todo era igual a la sangre del alien.

"_Su sangre es su veneno"_

Con velocidad accedió a unos archivos recientes que tenía guardados y comparó la información, era exactamente igual, a excepción de que el liquido había sido modificado molecularmente. Había encontrado la respuesta a todos sus problemas, ahora solo quedaba comprobar si en realidad era patente.

Con una habilidad innata, se volvió hasta llegar a un recuadro en la pared, lo retiró y debajo del cuadro se encontraba una compuerta secreta. Ingresó la clave con avidez manteniendo la respiración. Cuando logró abrirla, se aseguró que aun se mantenían ahí algunas armas especiales, y un par de granadas. Ahí estaban.

Tomó todo y se dirigió al filtro. Con cuidado buscó algunas muestras de sangre que tenía del alienígena. Las encontró guardadas en un sitio muy helado. Vio con extrañeza el líquido morado y pensó en lo estúpida que había sido por no relacionar el color de las balas a la sangre de su experimento. Utilizó la misma aguja para extraer el líquido y sin perder tiempo vertió el liquido en una granada libre.

Observó la granada en su mano por varios segundos, de hecho le parecieron una eternidad. De pronto le pesó la mano y tuvo que tomar una mejor postura para poder seguir contemplando a su salvación. En su mano reposaba tal vez la cura, pero por lo menos Rachel se sentía la experiencia de lo que llamaban "confusión humana". Seguía confundida, tan confundida y con muchas dudas, bastantes. Sin embargo no se cuestionó nada. Guardó ambas granadas en la mochila, también las armas y la colgó en su hombro.

**-Creo que ya has estado bastante tiempo arriesgando tu vida con tus ideas suicidas. Enserio, creo ya has estado tanto tiempo cerca de la muerte, que han hecho una gran amistad. Rachel, la muerte te huye.**

Rachel no habló. No cuestionó como toda su vida lo había hecho.

Su vida era simple, al tener un pensamiento científico, la mayoría del tiempo formulaba muchas hipótesis acerca de la vida, acerca de la muerte, acerca de… de lo que fuera. Eso era común en los seres humanos_; El humano siempre busca cuestionar acerca de su vida, de lo que lo rodea, de lo que no lo rodea._ Es común, es humano. Más sin embargo agregando el fuerte carácter de Rachel, y un par de decisiones mal tomadas fueron llevando a ese ser especial a una glorieta sin salida. Se quedó estancada en eso.

Por ello su forma de ser. Por ello su forma de actuar, por ello también su insistencia en querer lograr algo que no tenía sentido.

Si ella estaba ahí, en ese presente, desviviéndose, dejando de lado todo lo que le quedaba, arriesgando su vida era solamente por una curiosidad que logró frustrarla, una curiosidad que se convirtió en su martirió, una curiosidad sin respuesta. Eso, la llevó hasta donde estaba ahora.

Rachel no era conformista, y ahora teniendo una posible respuesta en sus manos, volvió a obligarse a buscar que eso fuese verdadero.

**-Estás lunática si piensas ir sola.**

Brittany se mantenía al margen. Finn había entrado. En su mano yacían armas y una mochila.

**-No arriesgaré ninguna vida más que la mía.**

La voz de Rachel resonó por el vacio lugar. Finn rió con sarcasmo y retiró las llaves del auto de la mano de la morena, miró a Brittany y salió del lugar con una cara de autosuficiencia.

-**Tú no controlas a los demás, tenemos sentido común y sabemos a lo que vamos, de hecho ya lo teníamos pensado.-**comentó la rubia tomando un arma como la de Rachel. A la judía le tomó por sorpresa con la seguridad que hablaba la rubia, estaba débil, se le veía en cada línea de su frágil rostro, pero aún estaba dispuesta a luchar por ella. Por morir al igual que los demás**.- Además haremos lo posible por traerte con vida, si no, Quinn nos matará a nosotros.**

Brittany la invitaba a decir algo, pero sabía que nada iba a salir de su boca. También logró comprender que nada haría cambiar la de decisión a Finn y a Brittany. Ellos estaban con ella.

**-Finn ya debe haber encendido el auto. Ve con él y espérenme. Vuelvo en un momento.**

Rachel asintió, y sin oponer objeción obedeció a la rubia.

Brittany, lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Santana, se acercó con a la cama cuidando no hacer ninguna especie de ruido e inclinó todo su cuerpo hasta toparse con la frente de la latina. Brittany sonrió tristemente y besó con cuidado la cabeza de la morena. De sus ojos unas enormes lágrimas fueron derramadas y en su garganta ahogaba sus inconfundibles gemidos de dolor. Le dijo adiós con un segundo beso, se embriago con su perfecto aroma y salió de la habitación antes que Santana despertara.

Quinn dormía tranquila con Beth en sus brazos, Puck la rodeaba transmitiéndole seguridad. Él estaba despierto, el vio a Rachel salir, el miró a Brittany salir bañada en lagrimas, él vio una muerte segura y aún así no hiso nada. La decisión no era de él, era de Rachel y ella sabía que debía de hacer. Puck confiaba en ella. Susurró unas cuantas palabras antes de cubrir los oídos de Quinn para que no escuchara rechinar las llantas de auto. También lanzó una plegaria y cerró sus ojos intentando borrar los pensamientos negativos que pasaban por su mente.


End file.
